Neo Pokemon Guardians
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Slight crossover. Long ago a clan of women called who could use the elemental powers of Pokemon disappeared. Now an evil organization wants to eliminate their descendents. A small group of decedents with their powers plans to stop them... Please R
1. Mina’s Super Idea!

A/N: Okay you must be wondering if this has anything to with Pokemon Angels? Well yes... it's a rehash/ spin-off... It's also a spin-off of the New Lives Series... Okay if you read Pokemon Angels a few cast members will appear in this... not all I only plan to bring a few... In fact none of the villains will appear... Also this takes place in the same universe as New Lives... if you haven't read New Lives, New Lives R, New Lives: Outers Awaken or New Lives Galactic Guardians, it's a Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Zatch Bell, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 and Naruto crossover... here's the basic story: Crystal Tokyo fell and Neo Queen Serenity sent the senshi to be reincarnated in different worlds... however in her grief she sent them to be reborn as males in these worlds... Mina in this version is a Senshi fan girl... to such an extent that she draws a comic about them... Anyways Mina, Beth and Sammy (who won't appear for a while due to reason involving New Lives R) were kidnapped by the Black Sun (the villains of New Lives R) and forced to use their powers (which the Black Sun told them about) against the Sailor Senshi fortunately they were saved... Also this means this story will crossover with Sailor Moon and One Piece (you'll see why...) many times, the Sailor Senshi will be mentioned at least once a chapter... and a One Piece character is sort of dating Beth and he'll appear every now and then (his first appearance is in the 2nd chapter)... also there should be cameos from the characters of Naruto, Zatch Bell and Ranma some time (I'm also planning for a full blown appearance of the Sailor Senshi at some point)... Oh yes each chapter will begin with a character monologue (most of the time done by Mina)... Well here's the first chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Zatch Bell, Naruto or Ranma 1/2... (Is out of breath)... Mina can you finish this up?

Mina: Sure... but Emma does own Me, Beth, Sammy, Peter, any other character from Pokemon Angels that appears in this, the villains or any other OC that appears in this.

Me: That's a lot of things...

Neo Pokemon Guardians

By Emma Iveli

Hello my name is Mina Koki… I'm 11 years old, I have waits long blonde hair, I often put a pink head band and I also have bleu eyes. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from the Hoenn Region but now I'm traveling the Sinnoh Region… I only train Ice Types, Smoochum is my first Pokemon and often hangs out her Pokeball I also have a Glaceon, Froslass and Dewgong on me, my hobbies include drawing, any thing anime… oh and I'm the Biggest Sailor Mercury fangirl… but for some I think the Sailor Senshi refer to me as their biggest fan girl… I'm not sure… I travel with rival Peter… and don't say we're in love… cause we're not! We may fight a lot but that's always how's it been… And Beth… a breeder and my dad's assist… my dad let her travel with me… mostly so she can see one of her boyfriends… she has two... they don't like each other… from what I heard they never gotten along… even before Beth entered the picture… recently I found out that my ancestors were part of Clan of Women that could use the elemental powers of a Pokemon… my powers took the form of Ice Types, which could explain why I like them so much… Beth's ancestors are from the same clan but her powers involve rocks I also met another girl named Sammy who found at the same time who has Steel Powers… I'm sure that my mother who loves Normal Types, my aunt who always loved Grass Types and my cousin Anne who loves Dark Types also has this power too… I gave it lot a thought… and even though Gary… a friend of mine told me that I should use my powers unless I have to… I have decided to become a super hero… No matter how tough it will be… and I lack an enemy… I'm, still going to be one…

"Start the opening!" yelled Mina.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Peter with a sweat drop.

"I have no idea…" said Beth who also had a sweat drop.

Chapter 1: Mina's Super Idea!

Mina was modeling a costume she made, which conceited of a sky blue pleated skirt, a deep blue vest and ice blue blouse… as well as blue tennis shoes, pale blue socks and a sparkling blue mask covering her eyes and a sky blue head band replacing the pink one she often wore.

"So how I look?" asked Mina.

"You look like a generic cosplayer at an anime convention…" said Peter.

Smoochum nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on!" said Mina.

"Oh come on guys…" said Beth, "It's not bad…"

"That's great that's what you think…" said Mina, "Because I thought you could help me!"

Mina held out a grey short sleeved dress with several stitched outlines that resembled rocks on it and on the hanger she held on was a mask similar to the one Mina wore but grey and grey tennis shoes and dark grey sock, "I was hopping that you would help me…"

"Oh no… I couldn't…" said Beth.

"And beside Mina…" said Peter, "There's no enemy you'll be fighting…"

Mina pouted, "But a girl can dream can't she…" she said.

"You can always help the Sailor Senshi…" said Beth.

"I guess…" sighed Mina, "But…"

"You're still upset for what you did right?" said Peter.

"It's not our fault… you know that…" said Beth.

"I know…" said Mina, "But I do wish there was an enemy to fight…"

Elsewhere a Cave somewhere… A strange council was meeting of 10 members… 5 men and 5 women, each member was covered in shadows.

"So three girls have used their powers in the past few months… that's a bad thing…" said a man covered in shadows.

"There are hundreds of their decadents but all of them have forgotten their heritage I have a feeling these three girls have found about it…" said a women covered in shadows.

"Their remnants must be destroyed if we want to take over this world…" said another woman.

"What about the Sailor Senshi I've heard about?" asked another man, "I'm sure they're a threat too…"

"Yeah right their only an urban legend…" said another woman.

"I'll get rid of them first…" said the first woman.

"Okay…" said the first man.

Meanwhile with Mina, Smoochum, Peter and Beth…

"So Mina where's our next destination…" said Peter.

"Lily Town… I have an autograph session there…" said Mina.

"You're busy enough as it is…" said Peter, "Why would you become a super hero? I mean other than the fact you have the powers…"

"Because I'm an Otaku!" said Mina doing the Torpedo Girl pose.

"I should have known…" sighed Peter, "You're a famous comic artist and a great trainer... I still think you becoming a super hero is a bad idea… do you even know how to control your powers…"

"I've been learning…" said Mina.

Her eyes turned ice blue as she shot shards of from her hands... the shards went in all different directions…

"My arm! Where did this piece of ice come from!" yelled a random voice in the background.

"Run!" yelled Mina as her eyes became sky blue once again.

After all of them ran away very quickly.

"Maybe I should work on my aim…" said Mina.

"Smooch…" said Smoochum nodding.

"Is that you only attack?" asked Peter.

"Nope I've been working actually Pokemon Attacks too... I'm able to a decent Ice Punch and my Aurora Beam rocks!"

"I doubt it…" said Peter, "Like anything you can do will rock…"

The tow of them began to glare at each other.

"Maybe we should sit down and eat…" said Beth.

Mina took out a picnic blanket… and everyone began to eat rice balls and drink tea.

There was a strange roar… everyone flinched… that's when a giant Growlithe it's fur was messy and had an evil look in it's eyes and a strange gem on it's forehead.

What's that!" yelled Peter.

"I know what that is!" said Mina, "My chance to be a Super Hero!"

"Oh great…" said Peter.

Mina ran into the bushes quickly and quickly change into her super hero costume… in less than a minute…

"How did you get changed so fast?" asked Peter with a sweat drop.

"You know… I have no idea…" said Mina, "But all I know is that I have to fight this thing!"

Mina's eyes turned ice blue as her hand began to sparkle with ice.

"Ice Punch!" she said as she punched the Growlithe using the Pokemon Attack… however…

"Barely anything happened!" said Mina.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact… oh I don't know… that it's a fire type Pokemon and your using Ice Type Attacks!"

"Oh that makes sense…" said Mina sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Honestly you don't believe me!" said Peter, "You're such a weirdo!"

"Take that back!" yelled Mina

That's when the Giant Growlithe growled…

"My Aurora Beam is better! I'll try that!" said Mina cupped her hand "Aurora Beam!"

The hit but the Giant Growlithe didn't seem fazed one bit…

"Oh man!" yelled Mina.

"Maybe you can help Beth…" said Peter.

"No, no… I'm fine…" said Beth with a sigh.

"let me try one more!" said Mina she shot shards of ice from her hand at it… but Growlithe used flame thrower on the shards which melted.

That's when Peter noticed something odd… "There's something strange about that gem don't you… I mean it's glowing…" said Peter, "And I also just realized something… I don't think you be using your powers on a Pokemon… even if it is giant and looks evil…"

This last part when unheard by Mina… "It's glowing… There is something odd about it… let's see what happens when I aim for it…"

"Aurora Beam!" said Mina aiming for the Growlithe forehead Jewels… the gem shatter when it… and in a blinding light the Growlithe returned to normal and looked like any other normal Pokemon… the look around then ran off.

"No way…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"What kind of person would do that a Pokemon…" said Mina.

"Your good!" said a voice.

A woman jumped down from the trees but no one could see what she looked like because she wore a lavender cloak.

"I see you mastered your powers quite well… and the other girl did nothing…" said the women.

"How do you know about our powers?" asked Mina.

"I know a lot about the Pokemon Guardians. I know that there are many that hold the power… hundreds that are alive I'm sure if your mothers, sisters grandmothers, aunts, cousins all have the power too… and because f the power you hold all of you must be eliminated…" said the women.

"What to fight?" asked Mina.

"Not now… but you two better be on your toes… you will be eliminated first along with that other girl who used her power recently…" said the woman who ran away.

There was a silence.

"Smoochum…" said Smoochum shocked.

"No way…. I can't believe it…" said Peter.

"All right!" cheered Mina, "I have an enemy! I'm a real super hero!"

Meanwhile in the cave…

"So it seems that this girl… seems to have gotten a hang of her powers…" said one of the men.

"Yes…" said the woman who went after them.

"Let's go after the girl who didn't do a thing…" said one of the men who laughed.

Elsewhere in the forest… Mina was humming 1000 Percent Sparkling… Peter was Grumbling under his breath while Beth was giggling… This was going to be one interesting adventure…

Next Time: Beth is unsure of her powers... why? Because she used her power agaisnt her boyfriends when she first used them... Now it will take the love of one of them and Mina in danger for her to use them... Will Beth use them? Find out next time!


	2. Beth’s Powers

A/N: Beth's boyfriend is in this chapter... the one from One Piece... if you haven't read any New Lives story I won't spoil it... Oh yes I forgot to mention this but after every monologue Mina's going to shout "Start the Opening!" or something like that... I will eventually put the "opening" as a mini-story after the 2nd Mystery member is revealed...

Hello, my name is Beth Tiuion, I'm 16 years, I have long pink hair that I put into a braid and sky blue eyes. I'm a breeder in training I specialize in Rock Pokemon right now I'm raising a Larvitar, Geodude and Shieldon… I also help out John Koki as his assistant but he's letting me travel around Sinnoh for a while mostly so I can see one of my boyfriends… oh that's right you don't know… I have two boyfriends, one's Brock… he's a breeder like me, he also used to be a Rock Gym Leader… and he's so sweet and kind and a good chef… the other one is Sanji… for some reason he doesn't know a thing about Pokemon… he says where he comes Pokemon are extremely rare... but he's sweet, handsome, always complements me… he's also a great chef… though I don't like his smoking… you must think I'm a two timer right… well to tell the truth I have an open relationship with both… and they know it… mostly because when I tried to decided which was a cooking contest for my affection… I'm sure you know of it… it was part of the Hoenn League Tournament… Anyways recently I found my accentors have the elemental powers of a Pokemon, Mina… a girl I travel has them too and wants to be super heroes… but not me… I don't think I can use them… why? Not because I doubt myself… because the first time I used them… I used them agaisnt Sanji and Brock… I think because of that I won't ever be able to use them…

"Cue the opening!" yelled Mina.

"What…" said Beth with a sweat drop.

Chapter 2: Beth's Powers

Beth sighed as Mina looked at her, Peter just shook his head.

"What?" said Beth.

"Please…" said Mina.

"Please what…" said Beth.

Peter sighed… that's when Mina began a speech and Peter mouthed every line and mimicked her movements.

"I need your help… after all I can't do this alone… and their after you too… you can't just hide… you have to use your powers…" said Mina.

"I… can't…" said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

Pictures came her mind… when she used them agaisnt her two boyfriends… (And Peter)… it pained her so much almost hurting her two boyfriends… (And Peter…)…

"I can't…" said Beth who began to cry, "I just can't not after I tired to hurt Brock and Sanji…"

"Oh Beth…" said Mina.

"Hey you tired to hurt me too…" said Peter.

Beth began to cry… "I can't use my power again…" cried Beth, "not after that!"

"It's okay Beth…" said Mina trying to comfort Beth.

"Smoochum…" said Smoochum also comforting Beth.

"You tired to hurt me too…" said Peter.

"Shut Meg… I mean Peter…" said Mina.

"Oh that's real funny…" said Peter.

"I just can't use them any more… not after I what I did…" cried Beth.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself should cry..." said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a young man who was 19 wearing a suit, he had blond hair and some of it covered his left eye… he was also smoking a cigarette.

"Sanji!" said Beth happily.

This was Sanji… one of Beth's boyfriends…

"How's the swashbuckling?" asked Peter.

Sanji glared at Peter… for you see, Sanji was not from this world… no… he wasn't an alien… Sanji was from a different world where Pokemon didn't exists, he had access to travel between his world and a few others… in Sanji's world he was a pirates… yes a pirate… Peter was the only who knew Sanji was from another world… Sanji didn't' want to tell Beth as it might ruin their relationship… and he didn't want to tell Mina because his travels were directly tied to Sailor Senshi… and leader of the Sailor Senshi wanted to hide her shame from Mina…

"It's just a joke…" said Peter, "He's a big fan of Pirates of Caribbean! I think he saw it a few times…"

"It's true…" said Sanji.

Where Sanji came from moves didn't exist… so this was a lie…

Meanwhile in the cave they were looking over pictures of the three Guardian Decedents who know of their powers.

"So the one with pink hair… she refuses to use her powers…" said one of the women of the council.

"That's right… because she was forced to fight her boyfriends…" said a man in the council.

"Did you say boyfriends… as in more than one?" asked a woman in the council.

"Yes apparently she has two…" said a man.

"I'll get rid of him…" said one of the men in the council.

"Well I doubt it will be easy… after all, that girl gave me a hard time…" said the woman who went after Mina.

"It will be easy she seems too timid…" said the man.

"But seems often don't appear as they seem…" said the women.

Meanwhile at a river bank that happened to be nearby both Beth and Sanji sat… while Beth tried to calm down.

"So did Mina finally snap?" asked Sanji.

"If you mean if she finally decided to be a super hero then yes…" said Beth trying not laugh, "I bet she's training right now…"

Elsewhere Peter had finally finished getting ready… he was covered in a lot of padding, a helmet and goggles…

"This is going to be fun…" said Mina.

She made a baseball bat out of ice…

"You got that down fast…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"I did…" said Mina.

"Wait… I thought we agreed no sports where!" said Peter.

"Fine…" said Mina.

She threw her ice bat over her shoulder barely missing Smoochum who dodged in time…

"This is going to be fun…" said Mina with an evil smirk.

"Why did I agree to this…" cried Peter.

Back at the river bank…

"Mina ask me to help her… but I can't use my powers…" said Beth.

Sanji knew why… it was because she used her powers to attack him… even if her body was hacked into by an evil computer nerd…

"You're still going on about that?" he asked, "We both know it's not your fault…"

"I know, I know… but I can't… even if my life depends on it…" said Beth, "And I'm sure it will…"

Sanji knew there was something more to be Mina becoming a super hero…

"Someone's trying to exterminate the Decedent of the Pokemon Guardians…" said Beth.

Sanji's eyes… er eye was wide sure he dealt with death a lot… but it pain him to hear that his girlfriend's life was in danger… especially since her world was so much safer than his… Before he could say anything to her… several giant evil looking Spinarak showed up with the same type of gem on their forehead at the Growlithe from before.

"Not again…" said Beth.

"What are things?" asked Sanji.

"Spinarak… but mutated by those gems on their forehead they'll return to normal if you destroy them…" said Beth.

"This should be easy…" said Sanji with a smirk.

He ran up to one of them however all of them used string shot on him…

"What the!" yelled Sanji.

"That's string shot is tougher than most… its' probably as a strong as steel…" said voice.

A man in a dark green cloak jumped down from a nearby tree… "Now your one of your defenses is stuck…"

"What am I going to do…" said Beth.

"Maybe you can call Mina…" said Sanji struggling agaisnt the string shot…

"MINA!" cried Beth as loud as she could.

Mina had just ice punched Peter when she heard this…

"That was Beth…" said Mina.

"S-so y-your g-going t-to s-stop?" asked Peter who shivering.

"If Beth is in danger…" said Mina jumped into some nearby bushes and became out changed.

"How does she do that?" thought Peter.

Mina ran as fast as she could to where she heard Beth screamed.

"So you must the girl who learned how to control her powers…" said cloaked man, "I'll get you second…"

The Spinarak aimed String shot at Mina.

"Oh man…" said Mina.

"Oh no…" whispered Beth.

"This is going to be fun…" said the cloaked man.

"Don't give up!" yelled Sanji.

"Really…" said Beth.

Sanji sweatdroped… he realized that he wasn't very good at inspirational speeches…

"He's right!" said Mina who fortunately was, "Just because you tried to hurt your boyfriends doesn't mean you can't use your powers! You have to believe in yourself! And be thankful that no one got hurt! You have to do this for not only your self but me and Sanji! Do it especially for Sanji!"

"Wow she's good…" said Sanji.

"It's from all the anime she watches…" said Beth, "But she's right…"

Beth closed her eyes and they were open her eyes were grey… She shot two small shards of rock at tow Spinarak and the gems shatter turning them into normal Spinarak.

That's when Sanji managed to get free at the same time Mina managed to freeze the string holding her

"How did you get out…" said the man.

"That's none of your business…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"I froze them until they broke…" said Mina.

Mina ran to where Beth and Sanji were standing… there were four left.

"So… me and Sanji should take one each…" said Mina.

"Why should I take two…" said Beth.

"This your inspirational fight!" said Mina.

"What?" said both Sanji and Beth.

"Just never mind…" said Mina.

Sanji ran up to the giant Spinarak and delivered a giant drop kick to the Gem shattering it, Mina used Ice Punk on the Gem making it shatter while Beth shot tow more shards which shatter the gems… all 6 of them returned to normal.

"Damn it! I'll return…" said the man.

Mina and Beth's eyes returned to their normal colors.

"I did it…" said Beth.

"D-did y-you g-get th-them?" asked the freezing Peter walking to the group along with Smoochum

"What happened to you?" asked Sanji.

"Training…" said Mina.

Sometime later Beth was dressed in her super hero costume…

"Well Sanji how do I look?" asked Beth.

Sanji's eye was a pink heart, and his cigarette was forming pink hearts with his smoke.

"You look beautiful…" said Sanji.

"I don't want to know how he does that…" said Peter (who wasn't half frozen any more) staring smoke hearts.

"You really think so…" said Beth blushing.

"Of course…" said Sanji.

"Hey Sanji isn't' it around the same time you should be going… you have to make meals for your roommates…" said Peter.

Sanji sweatdroped… "You're right…" said Sanji.

"Can't you just skip cooking a meal…" said Beth.

Sanji was the cook… the only cook on his crew… sadly Luffy, his captain ate a ton and if Sanji is a little late he has a tendency to… well start cooking himself and it's not a pretty site…

"Sorry…" said Sanji, "Can't let Luffy cook…"

"He's that bad?" asked all three.

All three have met Luffy, as Luffy went to cheer Ash Ketchum at the Hoenn…

"Yes…" said Sanji.

"I understand…" said Beth.

A few minutes Beth was changed to normal clothes.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon…" said Beth.

Sanji nodded and they all parted ways… when they were out of site Sanji took out a light Green key and said "Take me to the Thousand Sunny!" and disappeared though a time portal…

With Mina, Beth, Peter and Smoochum.

"Let me guess…" said Peter, "Your going to get Sammy to join… right?"

"Their going to be after her too, so of course!" said Mina.

"You know…" said Beth, "Being a Super Hero might be exciting…"

"Yeah right…" muttered Peter.

"Okay!" said Mina she ran ahead slightly, turn toward Peter and Beth and pumped her fist into the air, "Onto our next adventure!"

And with that Beth used her powers to protect the people she loved… and with that they went to search for Sammy not knowing when they'd be able to find her… but frontally little did they know they would run into a couple more friends along the way…

Next Time: Mina and the gang meet a girl... unfortunately she's sort of... well rude... they try not to punch her in the face and get along... especially when more strange Pokemon show up... and what this... could the girl be a decedent too? Find out next time!


	3. Enter Megan!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and interesting fact, this takes place sometimes during the Black Lady Arc of New Lives R (the weird weather and no one able to find Sammy). It also reintr4ucses someone from Pokemon Angels… enjoy!

Hey, the name's Peter Macels, I'm 12 years old I have blue hair in what my rival call the "The Tenchi Style" which consists of shaved hair and a ponytail in the back and green eyes. I'm a trainer that catches and trains whatever… my current team consists of Magby, Aron, Cloyster and Rotom… I've been rivals with Mina since we were kids… and since then she's been nuts… she hits me with things! There's things I want to forget… and what's worse is that her parents let her do this to me to get out her anger… it doesn't' help that sometimes I agree to it… I don't' know why but it's because I like her… because I don't! Even though Mina does hit me a lot I will stick by her no matter what… even if she is crazy, even if I worry that she mgith stalk the Sailor Senshi, even if she might break one of my bones… what was I saying again… oh Yeha… how I'll stick by he3r no matter what… Especially now when she need me the most… and don't say it's because I like her! BECAUSE I DON'T!

"Commence with the Opening!" yelled Mina.

"Why do you keep yelling that out?" asked Peter.

Chapter 3: Enter Megan!

Mina, Peter, Beth and Smoochum were happily walking down the road… wrong! It was hot! Really, really hot! The whole area was under a heat wave… it was strange then again considering many things like snow in Kanto… the weather had been really freaky lately…

"Why is so hot!" complained Mina.

"Oh I don't know… stage weather…" said Peter sarcastically.

"Oh I have an idea!" said Mina seeing a brick wall by the road… why was there a brick wall? Who knew, "Hey Kool!"

"Oh come Mina… like that would work…" said Peter.

That's when part of the wall cracked and a giant jug a fruit punch burst though the wall.

"Oh yeah!" yelled the Giant Jug of fruit punch.

"What the…" said Peter.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating…" said Beth.

"I was kidding with that thing… how was I supposed to know that he was real…" said Mina.

"Let's run away…" said Peter.

After running away from the giant pitcher of fruit punch hopping it was a shared hallucination caused by the heat… They all laid in the middle of the road.

"Why is the weather so freaky?" said Mina.

"Maybe for some reason it involves Neo Sailor Moon and the end of the world tied together for some reason…" said Peter.

"Please leave the Sailor Senshi jokes to me…" said Mina.

"Yes… jokes…" said Peter who began to shift his eyes.

"Hey is that a pond?" asked Beth.

All them looked and saw a small pond.

"All right! Let's go cool off!" said Mina.

After the stereotypical Pokemon Role call and letting out everyone's Pokemon they relaxed by the Pond.

"You know Mina… I just realized something…" said Peter.

"What?" said Mina who was splashing around with her Dewgong.

"Couldn't you have just used your powers to help cool us off?" asked Peter.

Mina insatiately froze… literally... The ice shattered then she yelled "Why couldn't have though of that earlier?"

"I had my mind on other things!" yelled Peter who then sighed.

(Flashback)

Peter was on the phone with Gary Oak.

"What do you mean our world is dying?" asked Peter.

"I thought you should know… after all you're a really important friend to me… and to Ash…" said Gary.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Peter.

Gary sighed, "Ash is under the control of the Black Sun and has been transformed into an evil female version of himself named Black Lady…"

"Really?" asked Peter, "You kidding…"

Gary said nothing…

"Your not…" said Peter, "Then why is our world dying…"

"I'll explain later…" said Gary.

"Then why are you telling me? Huh?" said Peter.

"You're the only in your group that knows… I want you tell them if the time comes… I know Sanji would literally kill me or someone else if Beth isn't safe…" said Gary, "And I know Brock would be worried too… plus I think Sammy, Mina and Beth should fight in my place should the world end."

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"I can't tell you yet… just be prepared." said Gary who hung up.

Peter just stood there… "The world… is ending…" he said.

(End of Flashback)

"I guess Gary wants us to survive the end of world… not that I know anything… I guess because of our friendship and Mina and Beth's powers… and if Beth dies then Sanji going to kick some butt… But why is the world ending and what does it have to do with Ash?" thought Peter.

Peter was interrupted by this thought when a snowball was thorn at him.

"Man what up with you? You're acting as if the ends of the world is coming!" said Mina.

"So…" said Peter.

Before Mina could say something, a voice said "These Pokemon looks pathetic…"

Everyone turned around and saw a 12 year old girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes, she wore a blue tank top and pink short.

"What did you say!" yelled Mina and Peter.

"What did you not hear me? Your Pokemon are so pathetic that I'm pretty sure that would loose to a Magikarp." said the girl.

That's when something magical happened, all the hatred that was directed to each other turned to the girl.

"Don't you dare say that my Pokemon!" yelled Mina.

"Both me and Mina made it to the Hoenn League finals! I bet you couldn't pull that off!" said Peter, "That's it I challenge you a Pokemon Battle!"

"Yeha right… I'd beat you so hard that you'd run home crying to your mommy…" said the girl.

"don't mind them…" said Beth, "Would you like to join us?"

"Fine… since you were nice about it…" said Megan.

"Beth!" yelled both Mina and Peter.

"Oh come on it would be nice to have some company…" said Beth.

Both glared at their companion who only sweatdroped.

Meanwhile within the dark chamber…

"So the girl who can controls Steel has disappeared." said a member of the council.

"That's right… no one knows where she is… and she isn't even on the radar… it's almost like she's not even on the planet anymore." said the woman in the lavender cloak.

"Interesting…" said one of the men.

"Here's something more… it seems that they're in the presence of another one who's unaware of her powers…" said a male member of the council.

"That is…" said the man in the dark green cloak.

""I'll go!" said a woman, "I want to prove myself!"

"Very well…" said a male member of the council.

Back with Mina's group, they were eating sandwiches do to the hot weather.

"My name is Megan Kathi." said the girl named Megan.

"Then why did you insult our Pokemon…" said Mina as all of her Pokemon glared at the girl too.

"It's my hobby…" said Megan.

"Your hobby!" yelled Mina and Peter.

"What kind of hobby is that!" yelled Mina.

"It's fun… just insulting people… making sarcastic remarks…" said Megan.

"That's it!" yelled Mina.

"How can you say things like that because of your hobby!" yelled Peter.

"Don't you have a more normal hobby?" said Beth.

"Well I like to cook… but I'm not very good at it…" said Megan.

"That's it!" yelled Mina who was surrounded by Smoochum, Froslass, Dewgong and Glaceon.

"Your going to have to battle us!" yelled Peter who was surrounded by Magby, Cloyster, Aron and Rotom.

"Because no body insults my Pokemon just for kicks!" both yelled at the same time.

"Do you like each other? Because it seems that way to me…" said Megan with a smirk.

"No!" yelled Mina and Peter who began to glare at each other.

"That was weird…" said Megan.

"Don't try to do something like that! They will always fight…" said Beth.

"I see…" said Megan.

After lunch, Beth flipped a coin, "Okay heads Mina wins, tails Peter wins! Okay…" said Beth who flipped the coin, which came out heads.

"Okay for the rules." said Beth, "This is a one on one battle with no time limits. The winner of the match is decided one of the Pokemon is unable to battle… there's no time limit."

"Okay… you choose first…" said Mina.

"Fine… go! Azumarill!" said Megan letting out her Azumarill.

"All right come on! Froslass!" said Mina.

The tow Pokemon faced each other on the field.

"Using a Ghost type… how underhanded." said Megan.

"You're the one who insulted her." said Mina.

"Okay, be…" said Beth.

That's when there was a loud screech and several dark shadow blocked the sky.

"What are those?" said Megan.

The shadows swooped down reveling them to be giant, evil looking Murkrow, three of them.

"Oh man!" said Mina, "We have to postpone the match! Duty calls!" said Mina.

"What?" said Megan with a sweat drop.

Mina grabbed Beth and dragged her into the bushes, a few second later Mina and Beth came out in their super hero garb.

"What the!" yelled Megan.

"It's best you don't ask…" said Peter, "Really… it's really complicated…"

"Okay! Time for you to return to normal!" said Mina turning on her powers, "You ready Beth?"

"Okay!" said Beth turning on her powers.

"Mina and Beth have super powers and became super heroes recently… it was Mina's idea… Beth didn't want to but of course this happened…" said Peter.

"I really don't want to know…" said Megan.

That's when all the Murkrow swooped down towards Megan.

"What the!" yelled Megan.

"Why are they attacking her?" asked Mina.

"I wonder…" said Beth.

A Murkrow slammed itself into Megan knocking her into a tree.

"Azu!" yelled Azumarill.

"Azumarill?" said Megan.

Azumarill used Water Gun on of the Murkrow but it but it had little effect… and the Murkrow it attack tackled it… sending it flying.

"Azumarill!" cried Megan getting up, she closed her eyes in pain, when she opened them they were bright blue… they were very different from before.

"Her eyes…" said Peter.

"Don't you dare hurt Azumarill!" shouted Megan who shot out water from her hand.

"It can't be!" said Beth.

"She's a descendent too!" yelled Mina.

"Aim for the Crystal on their forehead!" yelled Peter, "Their returned to normal Pokemon!"

"Okay!" said Megan who aimed towards the crystal on it forehead which broke.

"All our turn!" said Mina, "Here's a move I've been working on! Ice Shot!"

Mina shot a small ice crystal from her finger and it hit the Crystal on the Murkrow's forehead, shattering it and turned back into a normal Murkrow.

Beth merely created a rock and threw at the Murkrow forehead, the rock hit the crystal and it turned back into a normal Murkrow.

"You should really come up with some cool moves." said Mina.

Beth only laughed with a sweat drop.

All three Murkrow flew away startled at what just happened.

"What going on?" yelled Megan.

"Would you like to know?" said a voice, a woman in a pink cloak jump down from the trees.

"These girls will kindly explain… all I'm going to say is watch your back… you don't know when we're going to strike…" said the woman who ran away.

"Guess we should explain things." said Mina.

"You think?" said Megan, "Oh know what Azumarill."

Megan ran towards her Pokemon.

"Let me see…" said Beth.

"But…" said Megan.

"Don't worry I'm a breeder…" said Beth

"Okay…" said Megan.

Beth looked over the Pokemon ad smiled, "Don't worry, nothing a little super potion can't fix."

"That's a relief…" sighed Megan, "Now explain what's going on!"

"Well okay…" sighed Mina.

After Mina and Beth changed out of their super hero costumes, Mina explained what are going on.

"So wait you're saying that all three of us are descended from a clan of woman who had the elemental Powers of a Pokemon?" said Megan.

Everyone nodded…

"And that this evil group is trying to kill us?" said Megan.

Everyone nodded yet again.

"Oh man… what am I going to do?" asked Megan.

"Well you could always fend for yourself or join our group…" said Peter.

Megan began to think, it was always better to go into numbers, "Fine I'll join…" said Megan, "Don't want to get myself killed after all…"

"All right!" said Mina.

"I thought you didn't like her…" said Peter.

"I don't… but I'm existed to make a costume…" said Mina, "Can you please stand up…"

"Um… okay…" said Megan standing up.

"Now hold your arms out to the side…" said Mina.

"Okay… sure…" said Megan, she sweatdroped at Mina began to take quick measurements.

"You'll have it by the end of day!" said Mina.

"Have what?" asked Megan.

Sometime later in the Megan was wearing a short-sleeved navy blue dress, that had a light blue sailor collar and deep blue tie, she also had a sparkling deep blue mask over her eyes.

"I feel like some Neo Sailor Moon wanna be…" said Megan.

"You are a fan?" asked Mina.

"No…" said Megan, "Not really…"

"As long as you don't hate them it's okay by me…" said Mina.

"Um… Okay…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"You'll find out soon enough…" said Peter.

Megan sighed, "I wonder if it was a good idea after all…" she thought.

"Okay... guys! That's enough resting, we have to head out!" yelled Mina.

"Yay…" said Beth, Peter, Megan and Smoochum sarcastically (well Smoochum just "Smooch" but you get the idea).

Not too long later they were happily go down the road… not...

"It's hot!" whined Mina.

"Stop whining!" said Megan.

"Why don't you don't you just use your powers…" said Peter.

"You know Peter, Logic has a brother, his name is Shut the hell up!" yelled Megan.

"Man… with her around… I hope the world is ending… then I wouldn't have to deal with as much…" thought Peter.

With Megan in their group thing will be interesting… but before the group can be whole they have to find Sammy… where ever she was.

Next Time: Mina and the rest go to one of her autograph session... but of course the enemy attacks! Can Mina keep her powers a secret or will everyone in the world know she has super powers? Find out next time!


	4. We are the Neo Pokemon Guardians!

Hi, my name is Megan Kathi, I'm 12 Years old, I have wait long black hair which I wear down and deep blue eyes. I specialize in water Pokemon, I have an Azumarill, Feebas, Shellos (eastern Sinnoh) and of course a Luvdisc. My hobby is making sarcastic comments and mocking people… yes people call me a bitch and hate me but I don't mind… my sister's more of a bitch than I am. Just the other day, I discovered that I am a decedent of a clan of woman who could use the elemental powers of Pokemon, now I'm traveling with a weirdo named Mina, her whipping boy Peter whom I'm considering calling him random girl's names because he doesn't have a spine and Beth who's a ditzy but so nice it's hard to hate her… expect for that fact I heard that has two boyfriends and she still flirts with guys! I mean come on! Well I guess right now I'm stuck with them… it's better than fighting on my own.

"Get set for the opening!" yelled Mina.

"How much sugar have you had today?" asked Megan.

Chapter 4: We are the Neo Pokemon Guardians!

The weather had returned to normal, Megan now wore a navy blue jean jacket to complete her outfit. Mina and company had just gotten into town and Megan was shocked at what she saw.

"I thought you were kidding when you had an autographs session!" said Megan.

"Nope! Mina Koki! An 11 year old ice trainer isn't any ordinary girl! She's also the super talented comic artist Ice Angel!" said Mina giving the thumbs up.

"I had no idea you were a huge Sailor Senshi fan… man you are weird…" said Megan.

"Thanks!" said Mina taking her being weird a compliment.

"That wasn't a complement…" said Megan, "And besides the Sailor Senshi don't exist… their just some urban legend."

"You didn't see the Hoenn League tournament have you?" asked Peter.

"No, why?" asked Megan.

"Soon! Very soon you will eat your words!" yelled Mina.

"She's right…" said Peter with Beth nodding agreement.

"What?" said Megan, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm 100 Percent Sure that the Sailor Senshi knows of what's going on here…" said Peter with Smoochum nodding in agreement.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mina.

Peter did not want to say but it was certain that after Sanji found out what happened word would have gotten out to them... of course Peter was the only who knew.

"Just a feeling…" said Peter.

"Okay…" said Mina with a shrug, "Well I better get to the book store! After all I have to tell them I arrived."

Mina went to the manager's office of the bookstore, who began to laugh.

"I can't believe some kid is the artist Ice Angel!" laughed the manager.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up! I make more money then you do and I haven't even reached puberty yet!" sauid Mina.

The managed sniffled, "That hurt…" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry…" said Mina.

Later that day…

"So you really made the manger cry?" said Megan surprised.

"Yeah…" said Mina with a laugh.

"So do you often make mangers cry?" asked Megan.

"Sometimes… if they laugh at me for being a kid… I always point out that I make more money than they do." said Mina.

"Don't point out there sad lives then..." said Megan.

"I know…" sighed Mina.

Elsewhere in the mysterious council chamber, they were looking at a poster for one of Mina's signings.

"Interesting… so one of them is a celebrity…" said one of men of the council.

"You think after finding out about us, she's go in hiding." said the woman in the pink cloak.

"This certainly is interesting…" said the man in the navy cloak.

"I'll handle this…" said a mysterious woman on the council.

"Very well…" said the rest of the council.

The next day in town... Mina began her autograph section.

"Mina… where did you get your ideas for the personality?" asked a random girl.

"Well as I've said I've met them a few times." said Mina.

"Really… that's so cool." said the girl.

Off to the side Peter, Beth, Megan and Smoochum watched.

"Meeting the Sailor Senshi… their just urban legends…" said Megan.

Beth sighed, "There's something you need to know about how Mina and I discovered out powers…"

"What?" said Megan.

"It was a while back…" said Peter who began to tell the story of how Mina and Beth awakened their powers.

"So your saying that the Sailor Senshi are real and that you guys know them… that's unbelievable…" said Megan, "Just like the fact that Beth has two boyfriends… I've you flirt with other guys and see right though you…"

Beth began to twitch slightly.

"It's 100 percent true, and right now we're looking for the girl who awakened with them Sammy." said Peter.

"Now that's the part of the story I believe." said Megan.

Beth and Peter rolled their eyes, they knew eventually, Megan would eat her words.

On a rooftop nearby a woman in a yellow cloak laughed.

"This is interesting… all these poor people…" said the woman.

Down at the autograph session…

"So… where did you get the idea for Sailor Juno to hold her third sword in her mouth?" asked a boy.

"I came up with on my own… ironically… it's true! It's actually been confirmed that how she fights." said Mina, "I actually saw it myself."

"That's awesome…" said the boy.

That's when there were many screams, as several giant Rattata and Raticate showed up.

Megan and Beth nodded to each other and went into an alley to change…

A particular Raticate monster tired to attack Mina was a blast of water destroy the Gem on it's forehead.

"Mina get out of here! We'll handle it!" said Megan now in her new battle costume.

"It's one of the Sailor Senshi!" said one of the bystanders.

"No it's not… it's some wanna be…" said another.

"Oh yeah your right… the outfit's different… and the skirt not short enough." said the first bystander.

"Get a life will you!" yelled Megan, "Mina…"

Megan to turned back… and found Mina was missing…

"Mina!" yelled Megan.

Mina showed up again dressed in her super hero garb.

"What are you doing?" asked Megan.

"Hey… right now… it's best I fight them too…" said Mina.

"But!" said Megan, "You really want the public to find out you fight evil?"

"Meh…" said Mina with a shrug.

"Mina's weird like that…" said Beth joining the two.

"All right girls let's do it!" said Mina pointing to the monsters.

"Ice Shot!" said Mina shooting a shard of ice from her finger tip which it the Jewel on a Rattata's forehead.

"Hydro Pump!" said Megan using the classic attack on two Raticate destroying the jewel on their foreheads.

Beth began to throw various rocks at her opponents.

"You really have to come up with attacks…" sighed Mina.

"Yeah…" agreed Megan.

That's when several Raticate came towards them… Mina stood in front of the rest of the group.

"All right! Time for my newest attack! Multi-Ice Shot!" said Mina.

All of her fingers shot ice Crystals at the Pokemon turned monsters, of them hit the Jewels on their foreheads and they turned back into normal Pokemon.

"All right!" cheered many of the bystanders.

Mina smiled, Beth game a smile while Megan sighed.

"They're all crazy." thought Megan.

"So you three managed to defeat my monsters! But we'll get you next time." said the woman in the cloak.

"Where did you come from?" yelled Mina.

"We'll meet again!" said the woman in the cloak who ran away.

That's when the bystanders began to swarm Mina, Beth and Megan.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"What was wit those monsters?" asked another.

"Who was that woman?" asked another.

"Stop right now!" said Mina.

"What are we going to do?" asked Megan.

"Don't worry Mina will handle it." said Beth.

"We are the Neo Pokemon Guardians! We are here to protect the world from an unknown evil!" yelled Mina pointing to the sky.

"You really need to lay off the sugar…" said Megan patting Mina's shoulder.

"We have to go now…" said Mina.

They all ran in a random direction… Peter just sighed at what happened.

"Man, I just hope no one future is out…" said Peter.

"Oh man! They were so cool! I don't who's cooler! The Sailor Senshi or the Neo Pokemon Guardians?" asked Mina who just showed up next to Peter.

"Okay… how did you change so fast?" asked Peter.

Meanwhile in an alley not far away Beth and Megan were blinking, they were half dressed and were shocked that Mina was already dressed and "returned to the scene of the crime".

"How does Mina get dressed so fast?" said Megan.

"I don't know… and she hasn't given me tips yet…" said Beth with a sweat drop.

The next day Megan was reading the paper… which front story was about the Neo Pokemon Guardians… which had the picture of Mina pointing to sky.

"It was reported that the girl with water powers which we dubbed "Water Guardian" said to the girl with ice powers who we dubbed "Ice Guardian" "Lay off the sugar"…" read Megan, "Man! I can't believe this!"

"Mina Koki, Pokemon Trainer who made it to the Best 16 of the Hoenn League and artist of the hit comic "Sailor Senshi told us "Wow! I don't know who's cooler! Them or the Sailor Senshi… I guess their equally cool in my book… I'm thinking that they will soon make appearances in Sailor Senshi… hey maybe their origin story should involve the Sailor Senshi…" Mina then began to think up some ideas for the Neo Pokemon Guardians appearing in her comic as reoccurring characters" read Peter, "Wow Mina… that was a nice save… no expects you're one of them."

"Just glad I didn't mention how I think there might be more members… I almost said it too." said Mina.

"Well with what happened with the Sailor Senshi no one would have guessed." Said Peter with Smoochum nodding in agreement.

"He's right…" said Beth.

Just outside the Pokemon center a very different group of 3 boys, a girl, one Pikachu and a talking cat were waiting outside.

"I wonder who the other girl is…" said the girl of this group.

"I don't know…" said boys of this group.

"Beth looks so beautiful in that shot…" said the 2nd boy.

"When are we going to go in?" asked the cat.

"I'm still preparing myself…" said the last boy, "I mean… I pretty much have to say to Mina "Hey I'm Neo Sailor Moon! Mina I need some advice because I did some really bad things recently!""

"Ash…" said the first boy.

The first boy then pushed the 4th boy named Ash of the group into the Pokemon Center.

"Was that a good idea Gary?" asked the girl.

Apparently near the door, Nurse Joy was moping the floor and Ash slipped right in front of Mina's group…

"Hey Ash…" said Mina.

"Hey…" said Ash.

"Who's the loser?" asked Megan.

"Oh that's Ash Ketchum… he's a really good friend…" said Mina.

"Not mention Neo Sailor Moon… man things are really going to get messy…" thought Peter with a sigh.

Next Time: Ash had recently faced at hard dilemma recently... as Neo Sailor Moon... And needs Mina's advice about it. Unfortunately Ash had always had a thing about fan girls finding about his identity as Neo Sailor Moon. Meanwhile Gary and Dawn try to convince Megan the Sailor Senshi are real... can they prove it to her? Depends on if something happens that will require the Sailor Senshi... because that girl ain't changing her mind unless she sees actual proof. What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Hidden Identities

A/N: If you a fan of the New Lives Saga then you'll love this chapter... the events of this chapter has been mentioned many times towards the end of New Lives R, Ash and Gary are the only ones seen in this chapter... I'm planning for a chapter where all the senshi appear (With Mina, Beth and Megan oblivious to their true identities of course). Enjoy!

Hey, the Name's Ash Ketchum, I have black hair and brown eyes… most of the time any ways… I'm 14 years old and I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. My team is currently Turtwig, Staravia and Aipom… oh and I can't forget Pikachu of course. Oh and don't tell anyone but I'm also Neo Sailor Moon… yes… I unfortunately cross-dress to fight evil… I know it's embarrassing… all the other Sailor Senshi find it embarrassing too… except for Sailor Pluto who is 100 percent female… and Sailor Mars… who lacks shame also Sailor Jupiter has this curse that involves turning into a girl… Sure a lot of people know that I'm Neo Sailor Moon… but I don't want word to get out… I especially don't want Mina to find out… she's a good friend… but she's a little obsessed… then again I've always had thing about fan girls finding out… ever since I first become Neo Sailor Moon… But something has happened recently that I don't want to talk about other than the fact that I need to ask advice from Mina… and since it involves me being Neo Sailor Moon it's easier said than done.

"All right! Let's start the opening!" yelled Mina.

"What are you talking about Mina?" asked Ash.

Chapter 5: Hidden Identities

Ash got up from the floor of the Pokemon Center and dusted himself off.

"You okay?" asked Peter.

"I fine…" said Ash.

Ash's group entered the Pokemon Center while avoiding the wet floor.

"Hey guys!" said Gary.

"Brock!" said Beth happily.

"Beth!" said Brock happily.

The two embraced while pink heart surrounded them.

"Jebus… I was wrong… so she does have a boyfriend…" said Megan.

"So…" said Dawn, "Congratulations on becoming super hero."

"Thanks!" said Mina.

"So you read the paper?" asked Peter.

"Well… yeah." said Dawn.

"But Sanji also told us what happened." said Gary, "You'll be happy to know to that Sammy knows what's going and she's looking for you."

"That's great!" said Mina, "All right soon the team will be compete!"

Everyone sweatdroped when she yelled that out.

"Um… I need to talk to you…" said Ash looking down.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Uh… well…" said Ash, "I need to talk to you Mina!"

Ash grabbed someone and ran quickly out of the Pokemon Center as fast as he could.

"Wacko…" said Megan blinking.

"Wasn't he supposed to take me?" asked Mina with a sweat drop.

"He's just stressed out." said Gary with a sweat drop.

Just outside the Pokemon Center Ash was breathing heavily.

"Mina… there's sometime I have to tell you…" said Ash.

"Wrong person…" said Peter.

Ash sweatdroped when he saw he grabbed Peter by mistake.

"Sorry…" said Ash laughing a little.

"So what did you want to talk Mina about?" asked Peter.

"Well it all happened a couple weeks ago…" sighed Ash.

In the Pokemon Center, Mina was work on her comic… which sort of was a retelling of what happened with how they awakened… expect changes, mostly pertaining to their identities and (Mina was Marina, Beth was Elizabeth and Sammy was replaced by Megan who was renamed Molly).

"So wow, Mina… are you adding the Neo Pokemon Guardians to Sailor Senshi?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah… their first appearance will be a slight retelling of how we found out about out powers." said Mina.

"When the Sailor Senshi saved you from the Black Sun… right?" asked Gary.

"Yep..." said Mina.

"Oh right, that's believable… Mina's a weirdo… I don't know how she got everyone to believe the Sailor Senshi are but they're just an urban legend… like the Lock ness Monster, Big Foot and WMDs." said Megan.

"Really an urban legend?" asked Gary twitching slightly.

"What's wrong with Gary... he's all twitchy." said Mina.

"I'm, fine…" said Gary with a strained voice.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine…" said Gary.

Gary looked though the room… Brock and Beth were currently having a lovey dove moment so he couldn't talk to him about it since Sanji would kick his ass for telling Beth about the senshi thing… and Mina couldn't find out… well because she's Mina...

"Dawn can I talk to you…" said Gary.

"Sure…" said Dawn.

Back with Ash and Peter.

"Jebus!" yelled Peter, "You did all that while controlled…"

"Please don't remind me…" said Ash with a sigh.

"It's a good thing it didn't' come to that." said Peter.

"I know…" said Ash, "What should I do…"

"You mean about talking to Mina… I have no idea… I mean you want to keep it a secret from her… and I agree with her… I mean she might want to merge groups…" said Peter.

"You're not helping…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"How did you react when your other fan girls?" asked Peter.

"Well with May and Misty… another friend, I couldn't react to the situation because… well things happened…" said Ash.

"What about with Dawn?" asked Peter.

"I sat out on deck of the Thousand Sunny all night while in the Fetal Position…" said Ash.

"Oookay…" said Peter with a sweat drop, "but this time, it's best that you tell Mina… I mean… you are one of her idols even if she doesn't know it. You need her help… because even though she hides… when she discovered her powers… it was painful for her… she bottles up her emotions sometimes… and that's not good for her… then again she a nut job who decided to become a super hero by choice."

"But in the end wasn't it a good choice?" asked Ash.

"Yes…" said Peter with a sweat drop, "but anyways it's really up to you whether or not you tell Mina… if you do you'll probably felling less guilt… and Mina might even feel better… it's really up to you…"

Ash sighed… "If you were me?" asked Ash.

"I would tell her… mainly so that Peter would stop laughing behind her back because he knows the identities of the Sailor Senshi and that all but one of them are boys and that she personally knows two of them and met three others as the Hoenn League Tournament." said Peter.

Ash sweatdroped, "You really laugh behind her back?" asked Ash.

"I try not to." said Peter, "But each day it's getting harder and harder."

Meanwhile back in the Pokemon Center… Gary and Dawn were talking then walked up to Megan.

"What?" asked Megan.

"Well were thinking…" said Gary, "You don't believe the Sailor Senshi are real… right?"

"What did I just say…" said Megan, "I told you they're an Urban Legend…"

"Well we're going to convince you that their real." said Dawn.

"No thanks…" said Megan.

"Too bad!" said Gary dragging Megan away.

Mina turned to Dawn, "So why is Gary so passionate about her knowing… it's odd…" said Mina.

(Flashback)

"Your upset that Megan doesn't believe the Sailor Senshi don't exist…" said Dawn.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

"And you want my help because I'm the only one who can help you." said Dawn.

"Yeah…" said Gary.

Dawn only sweatdroped, "I guess all the stress from recently has finally gotten to him." She thought.

(End of Flashback)

"You don't want to know." said Dawn.

Meanwhile with the mysterious council.

"So… that Mina is a crafty one…" said a male on the council.

"How is she able to do that?" asked the man in the navy blue cloak.

"I don't know…" said the woman in the pink cloak.

"Well I'll go after her." said a male member of the council.

"Very well..." said the rest of the Council.

Back at the Pokemon center Ash and Peter came back in…

"Hey Mina!" said Ash.

"Yeah?" asked Mina looking up form her drawings.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ash.

"Sure!" said Mina.

Mina got up and walked over to Ash… and both left the Pokemon center, Peter watched them leave.

"Well I guess the time had come for Mina to find out." said Peter with a sigh, "Poor Ash…"

Outside Ash and Mina were walking though a park.

"So Mina… how have comics been going?" asked Ash.

"Great… I'm working on the latest chapter which involves my version of the Neo Pokemon Guardians and their supposed origin…" said Mina, "Which is based on their real origin. I brought the early sketches with me. Wanna see them?"

"Sure!" said Ash.

Mina gave him the sketches… he looked them over… it looked a lot like what happened when Mina, Beth and Sammy… but there were some differences… the designs of the characters were slightly different to make them look different then how Mina draw her self, Beth and Megan's designs looked somewhat like them but different to tell the public they weren't them… and he actually laughed at one point "Rocky, Sandy and Petey?" asked Ash.

"Well I did have to put in "Elizabeth's" two boyfriends… and I tired to think of good fakes names for Brock and Sanji… and Peaty… that speaks for itself… it's so stupid… I know Peter's going to hate it." said Mina.

Ash laughed…

"So what did y7ou want to talk about?" asked Mina.

"Well…" said Ash, "It's uh…"

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on me…" said Mina.

"No that's not it!" said Ash, "It's well…"

That's when a bunch of shadows descended from the trees.

"What the!" yelled Ash.

The shadows turned out to be monster Caterpie, Weedle and Wimple.

"Oh man! Duty calls!" said Mina jumping into the bushes and changing to her super hero garb then jumping back out.

"How did you change so fast?" asked Ash.

"That's a secret!" said Mina.

All of the Pokemon used string shot… which tied up Mina.

"Ash!" said Mina, "Go get Beth and Megan right now!"

Ash seemed to freezer but decided it was the best thing to do was get Megan and Beth, he ran off… leaving Mina tied up and ran back to the Pokemon center.

Ahs got there very quickly... to find Beth and Brock talking to each other sweetly while Dawn, Gary and Megan were on the computer looking at pictures, while Peter, Dianna and Pikachu talked to each other about the recent incidents.

"See… all the captures looked the same." said Gary.

"They could be fakes." said Megan.

"This is going nowhere…" thought Dawn with a sigh.

"Megan! Beth!" said Ash in the doorway breathing heavily.

"What is it?" asked Dawn.

"Mina's in the trouble!" said Ash.

Both Megan and Beth ran over to Ash.

"What!" said Megan.

"Giant Pokemon?" asked Beth

Ash nodded… Beth and Megan ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Did you tell her yet?" asked Peter.

"What?" asked Ash turning towards Peter.

"Did you tell her… that you're Neo Sailor Moon?" asked Peter, "Because if you haven't then that's good!"

"No…" said Ash, "Wait what do you mean that's good?"

"Think about it… you can get Mina's advice… as Neo Sailor Moon and she'll never know…" said Peter.

"He has a point… I mean when I found out you were out on the Thousand Sunny's deck all night in the fetal position." said Dawn.

"I don't know what you'll do if Mina found out." said Gary.

Ash could only sweat drop.

"Okay! I'll go help them!" said Ash.

"I'm going too!" said Gary.

"You just want to prove to Megan that Sailor Senshi aren't an Urban Legend." said Dawn.

"Is that a bad thing…" said Gary.

"No…" said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"Okay!" said Ash.

Ahs and Gary left the Pokemon Center.

Back in the park, Megan and Beth somehow change into their super hero outfits to find Mina still trapped in the string shot.

"Man Mina… were you waiting for us or something?" asked Megan.

"No! I can't freezer off the String Shot!" said Mina.

"And you two are next!" said a voice.

A man in a red cloak appeared behind them.

The monster Pokemon turned their attention to Beth and Megan… and shot them as well wit String Shot.

"Your powers are no match for this String Shot! This String shot immune to the Powers of the Decedents of Pokemon Guardians."

"Oh really?" said a voice.

"So maybe we can cut it!" said another voice.

"Come out right now!" yelled the man.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

That's when a discus and a wave of energy shaped like a star burst destroyed the string shot. Everyone saw where the discus went to which was the hands of Neo Sailor Moon who stood next to Sailor Saturn.

"Hey Mina! Beth! It's been a while!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Sailor Moon! Sailor Saturn!" said Mina happily.

"Wait… their really real!" said Megan.

"Told you so!" said Mina and Beth.

"I'm assuming you were one of those people who thought the Sailor Senshi are just some urban myth. Am I right?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Megan sweatdroped.

"So where are the others?" asked Mina.

"They'll all busy today…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh… that's okay!" said Mina giving the thumbs up.

"So you're the Sailor Senshi… our little group dismissed you as an urban Legend as well… I have to tell them the truth, but I'll be back!" said the man who ran off.

"So…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "How do we fight them… I mean they are Pokemon."

"See the Jewels on their forehead?" asked Mina.

"Yeah?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Aim for them! When hit they change back to being normal Pokemon!" said Mina.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon who reach for her Tiara again.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The Tiara hit many of the Gem turning the Pokemon back to normal.

"All right!" said Mina, "Aurora Beam!"

Mina shot an aurora Bema at many of the gems reverted the Pokemon to normal.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

Sailor Saturn used an attack that generated rings and hit the Pokemon's gems reverting them to normal.

"Water Gun!"

Megan shot the Pokemon attack from her hands hitting the monstrous Pokemon's gems and reverting them to Normal Pokemon.

Beth simply summoned rocks that she though and destroyed the germs.

"Actually come up with attack names!" yelled Mina.

"Sorry…" said Beth with a sweat drop.

All of the Pokemon were back to normal…

"So are you going to leave?" asked Mina.

"I do…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Actually Mina… I need to talk you about something alone!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sure okay…" said Mina.

"Well see you guys later!" said Sailor Saturn, running away.

"Well I have ot get back to the Pokemon Center…" said Beth.

"Me too… I have to admit defeat to Gary and tell him that I saw two of the Sailor Senshi…" sighed Megan.

The two went back to the Pokemon center.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Mina.

"Well…" said Neo Sailor Moon taking a breath, "You know that strange weather that recently came and went?"

"Yeah?" asked Mina.

"I was the cause of it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"What? Are you kidding?" asked Mina.

Megan and Beth managed to get unchanged and to find almost everyone there except for Ash (and with Ash being Neo Sailor Moon that would be expected).

"Where did Ash go?" asked Beth.

"He went on a walk." said Peter.

Megan sighed, walked up to Gary and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry… I didn't quite hear that…" said Gary.

"I said. You were right, I was wrong… the Sailor Senshi are real." said Megan.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Dawn.

"Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn helped us out." said Beth.

"Yeah…" said Megan, "I'm surprised they actually exist…"

"See told you… never doubt the biggest Senshi fangirl." said Peter, "Where Mina?"

"Neo Sailor Moon had to talk to her about something." said Beth, "I don't know what about though."

"I'm sure it was something important." said Gary.

Back in the park, Mina had heard the story… how Neo Sailor Moon was brainwashed by the Black Sun and turned into Black Lady… how most of the Senshi gave up hope and most temporally broke up… but fortunately Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars managed to rally everyone to normal and how Black Lady she tired to kill some of her closet friends which failed (which actually included Sammy) and how especially that she tired to destroy the world…

"That's horrible…" said Mina, "I can't believe it…"

"I know…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "I came here for advice… I can't stop feeling guilty about it."

"It's not your fault!" said Mina, "It's the Master of the Sun's fault…"

"But…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"No buts! You weren't yourself! Sure you mgith have given me a very freaky hallucination of the Kool Aid Man… but it wasn't you fault! I blame the Black Sun for when I tried to hurt you and the other Sailor Senshi… And you should too!" said Mina, "Don't be too hard on your self… it's not your fault and you know it."

"Thanks…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We're friend right?" said Mina, "And I understand why you didn't go after me… you find me creepy that I draw a comic about you… am I right?"

"Not at all…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Mina looked at her…

"Okay… that's one reason…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "But the Black Sun also got word about your enemy so that's another reason."

"Okay…" said Mina, "That's good enough for me…"

"Thanks…" said Neo Sailor Moon who began to leave.

"Wait…" said Mina.

"What?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Thanks…" said Mina, "I'm just glass I could repay you for your kind words and helping me though my problem…"

Neo Sailor Moon smiled then ran off…

Mina looked around then went into the bushes to get changed back to her regular clothes which took less than a second.

Not to far away from the Pokemon Center, Neo Sailor Moon went into an alley to change back to being Ash, he left the alley way. Then ran into Mina.

"Hey Ash…" said Mina, "You wanted talk earlier… right?"

"Oh right…" said Ash, "I wanted to ask your advice for something but… it worked out on it's own."

"That's good." said Mina.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "Safe!" he thought.

The next day both groups left town…

"So Sammy's defiantly on our trail?" asked Mina.

"Sure is… like we said before Sanji told us everything…" said Ash.

"Oh Beth! I know we have to part ways…" said Brock.

"I know… but we both know that I don't want to put you in danger…" said Beth.

"I know… I know…" said Brock.

Brock's Croagunk let it's self out and Poison jabbed Brock's bum and began to drag him away.

"Well that's a good way to break the two apart." said Megan.

"You said it." said Peter.

And so the two groups separated… with Ash's group he looked up to the sky… even though Mina did say some good words to him… he was still bothered by what he did as Black Lady… and hoped to figure out a way to get over it soon.

With Mina's group Mina couldn't be happier, she was in a very good mood, especially with Megan seeing the light… sure she wasn't a fan girl but she saw the truth the Sailor Senshi were real… but for some reason couldn't shake off a feeling she had… that although Neo Sailor Moon took her advise… she felt that Neo Sailor Moon was still bothered by what she did… and Mina knew it would take a long time for Neo Sailor Moon to not be bothered by what she did... truth be told… Mina was still bothered when she first used her powers to fight the Sailor Senshi... and Mina knew… it would take a long time get over it.

Next Time: Mina and the rest finally run into Sammy and Beldum... however Megan and Beldum become fast friends... who will snap first with the alliance of insults and sneers... find out next time!


	6. Here’s Sammy!

A/N: Sammy joins in this chapter... enjoy!

Hi! My name is Samantha Bangle, but please call me Sammy. I'm 12 years old with long lavender hair which I keep under may hat and emerald green eyes. I train steel types, including a Mawile and Skarmory… oh there's Beldum too… the thorn in my side, my dad's a Pokemon Researcher studying Pokemon linguistics and seeing it's possible to teach Pokemon to talk… he managed to teach Beldum, who's a testament while Beldum shouldn't talk. Sigh… Anyways a while I learned my ancestors were called the Pokemon Guardians and had the elemental Powers of a Pokemon... unlike Mina and rest I know the identities of the Sailor Senshi… so such an extent that Ash went after when he was brainwashed… I just spent a couple weeks on a pirate ship where I managed to train my powers to an extent… nothing's better beating up bounty hunters and pirates while training your powers. Anyways now I'm back in my home world I want to join Mina's group… even if she is weird… after all using my powers to fight evil is a good thing.

"Start the opening!" yelled Mina.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sammy.

Chapter 6: Here's Sammy!

It was Megan's turn to cook that day… and Breakfast didn't look eatable…

"Dig in…" said Megan.

Mina was poking a greenish pancake with fork.

Peter was about to take a bit of oatmeal when his spoon dissolved.

"I'm not eating this!" said Mina and Peter.

"Why?" asked Megan.

"Pancakes aren't meant to green." said Mina with Smoochum nodding in agreement.

"My spoon dissolved…" said Peter.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad." Said Beth taking a bit of Megan's waffles… then immediately collapsing in pain, "My stomach."

"Maybe I should work on the recipe…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

Not too long later, not too far away, Sammy and Beldum were walking in some random direction.

"Maybe I should have gone with Ash…" sighed Sammy.

"Oh sure we should have gone with Ash… so you could awkwardly blush and occasionally act girly…" said Beldum.

"Shut up…" mutter Sammy.

"When are you going to get the courage to kiss Ash… after all you do like him... then again I think he likes that girl Misty! After all she…" said Beldum.

"Enough!" yelled Sammy kicking Beldum a long ways.

Meanwhile with Mina's group they were walking along the path.

"My stomach hurts…" said Beth.

"Don't worry you'll be fine…" said Mina.

"Don't worry, we'll find a town so we can get you some pepto bismo soon." said Peter.

That's when Beldum came out of the sky and crashed into Megan.

"Ow!" yelled Megan.

"Can you say red?" asked Beldum.

"A Talking Beldum?" asked Megan.

Beldum shook it off, "Yeah so I can talk… and I sing too…" said Beldum who began to sing "I need a Jew"

"Can you please stop?" asked Mina.

"Why is because people are getting sued because this song seems anti-Semitic?" asked Beldum.

"No… it's because we need to find Sammy…" said Mina.

"Oh… right…" said Beldum, "Okay the majority… and the power of the kick… c9mbined wit the fact she was using "Steel Foot" I know where she came from."

"Okay…" said Mina.

Beldum lead the group to the right direction…

Meanwhile Sammy sat down on a rock wait for Beldum to reappear… after all… Beldum knew too much and she couldn't abandon him.

"Sammy!" said a voice.

Sammy turned around and saw Mina and her group, Sammy misled.

"Good I was looking for ya guys!" said Sammy, "because I heard about what happened."

"Yeah." said Mina.

"Also you'll be glad to know that I've been doing great! And I've gotten in a lot of practice with my powers!" said Sammy.

"Really what sort of practice." asked Beth.

"You really want to know?" asked Beldum with an evil tone in it's voice.

Sammy walked it in the head.

"Just practice…" said Sammy with a shrug, "Fighting bad guys, practicing attacks… that sort of stuff… I would have gone sparring with some guys I know but I decided not to in the end as I might damage the Dojo they use which would be a very bad thing."

"You know…" said Megan, "I had no idea that there were males with the powers… I mean… this person is clearly a boy."

"I'm a girl!" yelled Sammy taking off her hat.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that…" said Megan, "I mean you dress like a boy and in the few minutes I've met you talked like a boy."

"This is Megan, we're stuck with her because she's also had the power." said Mina.

"Charmed…" said Sammy sarcastically while putting her hat back on.

"Sammy…" said Mina, "Before we get going I need to take your measurements."

"Sure…" said Sammy.

Mina did it very quickly.

"I'll have your Neo Pokemon Guardians costume by the end of the day." said Mina.

The group began to walk towards their destination while talking of course.

"So Sammy… I heard you involved in what happened with Neo Sailor Moon." said Mina.

"Who told you that?" asked Sammy.

"Neo Sailor Moon did." said Mina.

"So Ash got her advice…" thought Sammy with a smile, "I heard she wanted your advice after what happened…"

"So where did you stay while it happened?" asked Peter.

"Oh with Sailor Mars, Sailor Juno and Sailor Neptune… they live together…" said Sammy.

Mina took out a notebook, "I have to make note of this… I have to them move in together as roommates." said Mina.

"Note to self: If possible tell of Sailor Pallas' current situation as butler…" thought Sammy.

"So was it crazy?" asked Peter.

"That how I got my training." said Sammy.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Oh just that a bunch of evil doers come to their place all the time… ya know…" said Sammy.

"Oh…" said Mina and Beth.

"That's stupid way to explain things." said Megan.

"So…" whispered Peter, "Was it agaisnt pirates?"

"Yeah…" whispered Sammy, "Because I'm just a kid they were expecting an easy target…"

"Wait… what if you get a rep…" said Peter.

"They'll just put me on a rumored member… like they with Gaara." said Sammy.

"Who's Gaara again?" asked Peter.

"He's a ninja from Naruto's world… he watched the ship for a while sometime ago… kill an unknown amount of pirates during that period." said Sammy.

"I see…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mina.

"Sports!" said Sammy and Peter at the same time.

"Oh, okay…" said Mina with shrug.

"Sports you never talk about sports… if I didn't' know any better I say you talking about your little adventure in…" said Beldum.

"I promised I'd keep it a secret… I promised that I would shut you up…" said Sammy.

"Shutting up…" said Beldum with a sweat drop.

"You know Sammy… I'm surprised you're a girl… I mean look at you… you look like a boy and you dress like a boy…" said Megan.

"I've been telling her for years!" said Beldum.

"Really…" said Megan.

The two began to talk about their shared hobby… making sarcastic comments.

"Oh no… their becoming friends…" said Peter.

"That's a very bad thing…" said Mina who was sewing something.

While this was only the 2nd time they have met Sammy they knew that Beldum was just as annoying as Megan.

"When did you start sewing that?" asked Peter.

"A few minutes ago… I hope to get this done a monster attack." said Mina.

"Your so weird…" said Peter.

"Why thank you…" said Mina.

Meanwhile in the mysterious council… they were discussing the latest matters.

"So we will all agree that we will only get involved with the Sailor Senshi if they begin to meddle with us…" said a male member of the council.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"However there's some bad news…" said a male member of the council, "It appears that the one with Steel Powers has united with the Neo Pokemon Guardians as their calling themselves now…"

"So will you the one who will go?" asked the female in the pink cloak.

"Yes I will…" said the male member.

Back with the Neo Pokemon Guardians… Mina had fished Sammy's outfit which was a white t-shirt, grey vest with several silver studs, black jean shorts, black baseball cap, with her hair in a pony tail coming from the back and white tennis shoes and socks a Silver Mask over her eyes.

"Wow… this actually look pretty good…" said Sammy looking at her self in the outfit in a big mirror Mina happened to have.

"Wow… I barely recognize you… mainly because you look like a boy…" said Beldum.

"True, true…" said Megan nodding in agreement.

"If it wasn't for you new little friend and the fact I'm committing Pokemon Abuse I'd sot slam you into a tree right!" said Sammy.

"We won't tell Officer Jenny." said Mina and Peter at the same time.

"That's good to hear!" said Sammy who picked up Beldum and slammed it into a tree.

"I'm on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend…" said Beldum in a daze.

"Man are you violent Tomboy…" said Megan.

"I heard ya made breakfast and you're a horrid cook…" said Sammy.

"I swear she's the worst cook in the universe…" said Peter.

"I don't know about that…" said Sammy, "A friend of mine knows this girl… and she's such a bad cook that one of Sanji's room mates uses the cooking as a sort of ammo since it's so acidic…"

"I think Megan's cooking just the same…" said Mina.

"Let's see…" said Sammy.

Mina took out a spoon and leftover from breakfast that day… and Mina launched it towards a rock which began to dissolve.

"Congratulations Megan Kathi! Ya are the tie for Universe's Worst Chef!" said Sammy.

"Those are going to get along…" said Beth.

"Yeah…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

That's when there was some growling…

"Something's here!" said Sammy.

That's when many giant Poochyena came out the bushes.

"Poochyena…" said Sammy.

"All right girls time to change!" said Mina leading Beth and Megan into the bushes and they were inside their costumes.

"How did you do that? How did you change our clothes like that?" asked Beth.

"I just did!" said Mina.

"You look like a Sailor Senshi Wanna be…" said Sammy.

"Yuck it up…" said Megan.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Mina, "Ice shot!"

Mina shot out crystals from her hand at the gems.

"Water Pulse!" said Megan

Megan placed her hands in front of her and pulses of water hit the Poochyena and destroyed the Gems of their foreheads.

Beth simply made some rocks and threw them at the Poochyena.

"Make some attack names at least…" said Peter with Smoochum nodding agreement.

"Aim for the Gems right?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah!" said Mina.

Sammy turned both of her hands to metal and aimed her punch to the Jewels on their foreheads while making her sure not to harm the Pokemon.

"Wow that pretty good…" said Megan.

"Awesome Sammy!" cheered Mina.

"Amazing." said Beth.

"You're doing great!" said Peter nodding.

"All right!" said Mina, "Multi-Ice shot!"

She shot many ice crystals from her and the rest of Poochyena returned to normal.

"We did it!" yelled Mina.

"Nice work…" said a voice.

A man in a black cloak jumped from nowhere.

"Very good Neo Pokemon Guardians… but we will get you next time…" said the man.

He ran off in some random direction.

"So their calling us by Neo Pokemon Guardians now… that so cool!" yelled Mina.

"You are such a weirdo…" said Megan.

"I know…" said Mina.

Sometime later after all four of them changed back to their regular clothes.

"So it looks like the 4 of us are united at last…" said Mina.

"A team of 4 Girl super heroes and a boy who follows them around… that makes for interesting story…" said Megan sarcastically.

"Right now… they're going after us first…" said Mina, "We are aware of our powers… and that's why… what ever the reason their going after us they may change their minds and go after women who haven't awakened their powers… like our mothers, our aunts, our grandmothers, cousins, sisters…"

"Your right…" said Sammy, "My mom's in danger…"

"So is mine…," said Beth.

"My mom and my sisters…" said Megan.

"Sisters?" asked Peter.

"I have two…" said Megan.

"My mom, Aunt and cousin are in danger…" said Mina, "I just wanted to say… we're not just fighting them to protect us… but our loved ones as well…"

The others nodded in agreement.

"I have a question… were you saving that speech for when Sammy joined us?" asked Peter.

"Sure was…" said Mina sticking her tongue out.

With that the 4 of them were united… but who knew… maybe there would be another member of their team in the near future… but for now the 4 of them were untied.

Next Time: Mina and the group meet a mysterious ninja-style trainer girl. But when the enemy appears, it turns out the girl might have the powers of a Pokemon Guardian as well... but will this girl join or not? Find out next time! Contains the long awaited opening.


	7. Another Guardian Appears!

A/N: This chapter introduces the 5th and final (for now) Neo Pokemon Guardian. Akane much like the others, has been updated form Pokemon Angels, she lost her last name, is a bit more mysterious and a lot more clumsy. Those who have read New Lives C should remember her and a certain trait she exhibited in that chapter won't appear for a few more chapters. This chapter also contains a flashback from New Lives and is an actual scene... because of that flashback Naruto makes a cameo... also this chapter contains the opening that Mina mentions in every chapter. Well enjoy!

Hi! My name is Mina Koki, I'm 11 years old and I'm traveling Sinnoh. My Pokemon team is: Smoochum who hangs outside her Pokeball, Glaceon, Floslass and Dewgong. I'm traveling with my rival Peter (who I don't like! Okay!), my father's assistant Beth, a tomboyish Steel trainer Sammy and a really irritating sarcastic girl named Megan. Me and my group (not Peter) are secretly the Neo Pokemon Guardians. We fight an unknown evil to save the world! Right now we have 4 members, and but who knows maybe we're have more soon.

"All right! Let's start the opening!" said Mina.

"Is she going to say that all the time?" asked Megan.

"Just ignore her…" said Peter.

Chapter 7: Another Guardian Appears!

Mina was happily humming Sparking 1000 Percent with Smoochum on her shoulder… she was in such a good mood.

"mina maybe you should attention to where your walking…" said Peter.

"Oh come on… what's the worse that can happen…" said Mina.

She tripped on a root and began to roll down a hill… was to about fall off a cliff.

"This is it Smoochum…" said Mina closing her eyes tightly hugging Smoochum as they went off the cliff.

That's when a voice said "I choose you Ariados! Use String Shot!"

An Ariados appeared and used the attack on Mina that stopped her in midair.

"Mina!" said everyone in her group as the Ariados hosted her up back up.

"Well you should be more careful…" said a voice.

All of them looked up and saw a teenaged girl around 16, she has long blue hair put into a pony tail and matching blue eyes she wore a bright red ninja like out fit with a short skirt. She jumped down… however… she landed on her face.

"I gave it a 0…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Who are you?" asked Mina.

"Return Ariados…" said the girl, "My name is Akane… but all you have to know is that I'm The Red Shadow a ninja…"

"Then why did you give us your name?" asked Megan.

The girl named Akane blushed and cleared her throat.

"You're a supposed to be a ninja…" said Mina who raised her finger, "What kind of Ninja wears bright clothing… if I have ever met a ninja that wears bright clothing, my finger will shoot out snow to blanket this area…"

And someone how… hers turned ice blue and her finger began to shoot snow that began to blanket the area… when it stopped she stared at her finger.

"When did I meet a ninja that wears bright clothing…" said Mina.

(Flashback)

"Hey Naruto…" said Ash, "Oh this is our friend Naruto Uzumaki… this is Mina Koki, Peter Macels and Mina's Smoochum…"

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Hi!" said Mina.

"Smoochum!" said Smoochum.

"What's up…" said Peter.

(End of Flashback)

"Well I guess we'll never know…" said Peter with a shrug.

"When did she meet Naruto?" whispered Sammy.

"At the Hoenn League Tournament… he had to watch…" whispered Peter, "What I want to know is how her powers knew that that kid in the bright orange jump suit was a ninja…"

Mina shook off the snow… "So Akane… would you like to eat lunch with us as thanks?" asked Mina.

"Sure…" said Akane with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Villains HQ.

"There appears to be a Guardian that has to awaken with them…" said the woman in the pink cloak.

"I'll go after them… don't worry I'll go after the awakened ones first they won't even suspect a thing…" said male member.

"Very well…" said the rest of the group.

Meanwhile in with Mina and company, they were enjoy the lunch.

"So Akane… ever murder some guy with your bare hands?" asked Beldum.

"What?" said Akane.

Sammy placed a magnet on Beldum…

"Sorry about Beldum…" said Sammy, "The two of us has met many ninja... though I do one of have killed people with his bare hands… but don't mind Beldum… he's just annoying"

"I see… then why don't you just release him?" asked Akane.

"He knows too much…" said Sammy.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"That makes sense…" said Akane.

That's when there were strange screeches…

"What was that?" asked Mina.

That's when many giant sized Stunky appeared.

"What the!" yelled Akane.

"I'm suddenly in the mood to do the Honk Honk Dance…" said Mina.

"Don't…" said Peter.

"Fine then I won't!" said Mina, "Girls!"

"Right!" said Megan, Sammy and Beth.

All of them went into the bushes to change. Causing Akane to sweat drop.

"You guys are the Neo Pokemon Guardians?" asked Akane with a sweat drop.

"That right!" said Mina with a wink.

""Let us handle these Pokemon!" said Sammy.

"Are you a girl…" said Akane.

"Yes I am!" said Sammy with a sweat drop.

"All right let's do this!" said Mina.

Mina used Ice shot on some of them… hitting the gems.

Sammy ran up to some of them and used Metal Claw on their forehead gems.

Megan aimed her hand at the mutated Pokemon and aimed a stream of water at the gems.

Beth continued just throwing rocks at the forehead gems.

All of the attacks that hit turned the Pokemon back to normal.

"Interesting…" said Akane.

That's when the reaming Stunky aimed their attacks on a certain someone… Akane! All of them used poison gas n her and she fell to her knees coughing.

"Why are they attacking her?" asked Sammy.

Mina then remembered something… "No it can't be…" whispered Mina.

Akane had closed her eyes because of the coughing but when she opened them… they were now purple instead of blue.

"That's imposable…" said Sammy.

"She's a Pokemon Guardians Descendent too…" said Peter.

Her hands began to glow purple, "Poison Cross!" she said she swiped her arms and an x made out of poison energy appeared, it cleared the gas and hit the gems on the forehead.

"Damn it!" yelled a voice.

They looked up and saw a man in a silver cloak.

"So you've awaked just what we needed another cloak in our side…" said the man who then ran away.

All 5 of the girl deactivated their powers.

"Are you okay?" asked Beth.

"I'm fine…" said Akane.

"Hey!" said Mina, "You should join us…"

"It would be a great idea…" said Sammy.

""You should definitely join…" said Beth.

"It would nice to have someone who's relatively sane…" said Megan.

"I hate to agree with Mina but it's a good idea…" said Peter.

"Smooch…" said Smoochum nodding in agreement.

"The first ones effected in the strike will be late night talk shows…" said Beldum still picking TV signals.

"Thanks but no thanks…" said Akane.

"Why?" asked Mina.

"Sorry but traveling with a group is not my thing…" said Akane, she gave a bow and walked off.

"Wait!" said Mina.

Akane threw Kunai… at Mina, it missed but it sliced off a few hairs.

"I'm not interested in joining… and there's nothing you could say that would make me…" said Akane who began to walk off.

Everyone stood silently…

"You will join… no matter what…" thought Mina, "Your life is in danger… and you don't know… your can't handle it alone…"

With a 5th Pokemon Guardian Decedent found, who knows if she would join or not… unless someone happened to read another story with spoilers to this one… with is entirely possible… And if she joins, but how… only time will tell…

Mini-story! Mina's Opening!

"Hey everyone Mina here! I'm about to give a special showing of the official Neo Pokemon Guardian opening it's to be listened with 1000 Sparking, the one from opening 4... All right here goes!" said Mina.

Quick shots of Mina (Looking cheerful), Beth (giving a small smile), Megan with a smirk, Sammy (smiling and giving V is for victory) and Akane (scoffing).

Mina (on a ice blue back ground) takes out a sketch book and begins to draws a mysterious figure (that looks like Neo Sailor Moon) runs by the screen and Mina gets hyperactively excited, both Peter and Smoochum show and sigh.

Beth (on a grey background) is just standing there then a handsome male figure walks by she blushes… that's Brock (to the left of the screen) and Sanji (to the right) showed up on one knee and profess their love… causing Beth to blush and giggle… until the two began to glare at each other causing Beth to stop with she was doing and sweat drop while have dot eyes.

Quick shots of Peter (with a smirk), Smoochum (who was happy) and Beldum ("smiling" meaning his eye was an upturned U).

Megan (with a blue background) with a smirk, wide shot shows Ash being restrained by Gary, Megan's smirk grows more at this site.

Sammy (on a silver background) just standing there when figure (that looks like Ash) walks by… Beldum gets into the shot, which makes Sammy toss Beldum a long ways.

Akane (on a purple back ground) is standing on some sort of pole, she jumps down and lands flat on her face.

Quick shots of Gary (giving a smirk), Dawn (smiling) and Ash and Pikachu (both are happy).

The villains standing on a cliff… all ten of them point to below the forest.

The scenes shifts the 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians (in their battle outfits… including Akane which will be revealed next chapter) fighting with 5 giant sized Pokemon.

Akane using Kunai that glowed people for a second is fighting a giant Poochyena and throws one of the kunai at it by misses.

Sammy fighting a giant Sentret punches it with on her Steel Fists.

Megan fighting a Giant Bellsprout uses Hydro Pump on the giant Pokemon.

Beth dodges and attack from a giant Buizel then performs Rock Tomb.

Mina fighting a giant sized Spheal used her trademark Ice Shot at the Giant Pokemon.

It then shifts to all 13 Sailor Senshi standing on what looks like a cliff… but Mina gets into the shot with her eyes sparkling.

Mina staring into the sky with her eyes sparkling while all the others just stare at her in embarrassment (with Peter shaking his head, Beth, Sammy and Smoochum having a sweat drop, Megan and Beldum laughing and Akane pretending not to know her).

The sequence ends with a picture of Mina winking and pointing to the screen with Smoochum on her shoulder and slowly pans out with the all the cast members from the opening (minus Ash and Gary… for obvious reason) as well as the Sailor Senshi. The Title Neo Pokemon Guardians appears above this.

Mina pops in, "That's so cool! There's going to be a special opening coming up soon… just wait a few more chapters… anyways I hope you enjoyed it!" said Mina.

"The sheer fact that you made that opening shows the sheer fact that you insane…" said Peter popping into the screen.

"Hey!" yelled Mina.

End of Mini-story.

Next time: Mina is trying to get Akane to join... can she do it? Meanwhile Sanji had to tell something to Sammy and now she's pissed... why is she angry and why she tell anyone else... What her problem? Find out next time!


	8. You’re Joining Us No Matter What!

A/N: This chapter parallels right before the final battle in New Lives R... which will be the final parallel, the next Senshi reference will take place during the brief time period during R and C... just thought you should know... 

Hi! My name is Mina Koki, I'm 11 and I train Ice types, my Pokemon team includes Smoochum, Dewgong, Floslass and Glaceon, I also live a double life, I'm a famous comic artist but also a super hero. I'm the unofficial leader of the Neo Pokemon Guardians, all of us are decedents of the Pokemon Guardians, a accident clan of woman with the elemental powers of a Pokemon. So far the team includes Beth, my father's assistant, Sammy a tomboy who dresses up like a boy and Megan a very irritating sarcastic girl. But there's another girl, Akane, she has the power but refuses to join us… but I don't think she's in danger… I have to get her to join… no matter what!

"Start the opening!" yelled Mina.

"Really… you need to cut down on the sugar…" said Peter.

Chapter 8: You're Joining Us No Matter What!

Mina had decided (as the unofficial leader of the Neo Pokemon Guardians) that they would search for Akane… why? Because it was the right thing to do…

"I don't get why we're searching for her…" said Megan.

"because I said so!" said Mina.

"Look it's pointless it's not like she's going to join… and what if we don't' find her…" said Megan.

"Well I say…" said Mina.

"Smoochum smooch!" yelled Smoochum pointing.

They turned to see Akane sipping some tea on a log not too far away.

"That was lucky!" said Mina.

"What are the chances." Said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Let's go follow her!" sad Mina.

Akane got up and continued her journey, she sensed something and turned around… but nothing was there. Akane shrugged… and contoured her way, what she didn't know was that Mina's group wash hiding in the bushes and came out the moment she started walking again. She turned around again… se felt something was up then she took a step and quickly turned back…

"What are you doing asked?" asked Akane with her eye twitching.

She found Mina and the group in mid step coming out of the bushes.

"I already said no… and there's nothing you say that will make me change you mind." Said Akane who ran off.

"Oh man…" moaned Mina.

And so they continued the journey.

"When we meet up with next time… please blurt out… "You're going to die if you don't join up with us", "You're in grave danger" or something like that…" said Megan.

"I know…" sighed Mina.

"Don't worry we're get her to join…" said Beth sadly, "I just hope we mange to warn her time…"

"A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't look said." Said a voice.

Beth turned around and saw Sanji… she became very happy and went into hug him "Sanji!"

"Beth!" said Sanji immediately going into Love Cook mode.

And the two began to hug with pink hearts coming from them…

"Okay… that's really weird." Said Megan with a sweat drop while pointing at them.

"You have no idea…" said Sammy.

"I was sort of expecting her other boyfriend to be a bit of a dork… but he looks cool…" said Megan.

"Well you see there's something you know about Sanji… he's from…" said Beldum.

Sanji heard this, broke the hug and kicked Beldum… hard into a nearby tree. Mina, Peter, Smoochum and Sammy took out signs with numbers on them, Mina held "7.8", Sammy held "9.3", Peter held "7.0" and Smoochum held "10.0". This made Sanji sweat drop.

"What… I figured the moment Beldum would say something cornering you kick him…" said Sammy, "To be honest I all ways wanted to do something like that…"

"What ever…" said Sanji, "So… what's going on?"

"Well you see…" said Beth.

And Beth explained what happened… Sanji knew that girl Akane's life was in danger...

"So you have yet to tell her…" said Sanji.

"Sadly no…" said Mina, "Every time we're close to her… she runs away… well no more… I have a plan!"

"does it involve poorly made disguises… that are just cosplay…" said Peter.

"No…" said Mina as she shifted her eyes.

Peter sweat dropped, the answer was yes… yes she was…

Some time later they were dressed in various costumes, Mina was wearing a Mahora academy uniform form Negima, Megan was wearing Umi's uniform from Magic Knight Rayearth, Beth was wearing the Karakura high uniform from Bleach and Sammy and Peter were wearing generic boy's school uniform, with Sammy wearing a black hat.

"You look so beautiful…" said Sanji to Beth.

"Thank you!" said Beth blushing.

"When did you make these… seriously… with all the comic book writing, crime fighting and other things how do you have the time to do these things!" said Megan.

"That's a secret…" said Mina with a wink.

"You know easily recognize you guys… really…" said Beldum.

Sammy put a magnet on Beldum and they stuffed him into a backpack, which Sammy carried.

"Okay… let's go!" yelled Mina.

"Wait before we go… I have to tell Sammy something… in private…" said Sanji.

"Okay…" said Sammy nodding.

The two went deeper in the woods where they could have a private conversation.

"Let me guess… this has something to do with the Black Sun." said Sammy with a smirk.

Sanji nodded, "They told me that next time I see Beth I should tell you about the final battle incase you were able to join…" said Sanji.

"Let me guess your going to participate too." Said Sammy with a smirk.

Sanji chuckled… "Practically everyone is…"

"Wow…" said Sammy, "But I can't make it… Mina and the others need me… it's not that bad… I mean it's not like Misty is going… right?"

There was an award silence… "Misty isn't going right?"

"Well…" sighed Sanji realizing why no one else volunteered to tell Sammy.

Back with Mina's group they heard Sammy scream "What!" followed by several crashes. Few minutes later the tow came out with Sammy looking angry while Sanji had a huge sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" asked Mina.

"None of your business!" yelled Sammy, "Let's just go…"

Everyone else nodded in agreement… man she was scary right now.

At that moment in a mysterious cave.

"So… another has awakened… yet she doesn't want to join the with Neo Guardians?" asked the last woman.

"That's right… she has yet to join…" said the man in the silver cloak.

"I think we should go after her alone… after all it seems she doesn't know we're after them…" said one of the women who hasn't gone yet.

"Very well…" said the rest of the council.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Akane.

"We are not who we think we are…" said Mina.

"You just added some random guy and changes your clothes!" yelled Akane, "Like I said, there's nothing you can to change my mind…"

Akane ran away.

"Get back here!" yelled Mina chasing after her.

"I'm not surprised this happened…" said Peter.

"Me neither…" said Sanji with a sweat drop getting an odd sense of Déjà vu.

"Let's just take a rest… she'll be back…" sighed Peter.

Elsewhere in the forest Mina continued to chaise Akane.

"Why won't she give up?" thought Akane, "She's relentless…"

"Listen… you keep saying that there's noting I can that will change your mind… so why don't you hear me out!" yelled Mina.

Akane stopped and Mina almost crashed into her but managed to stop as well.

"Fine…" said Akane, "But it's not like that will change things…"

"Well those weird Pokemon…" said Mina, "The people who control them are trying to kill us!"

"What?" asked Akane.

"It's true… and I'm sure if you alone they're have a better chance of killing you…" said Mina.

"You're kidding… right?" asked Akane.

"I wish I…" said Mina.

Akane stood there silently….

"Well I'm too late…" said a voice.

Both of them looked up and saw a woman in a gold cloak, "It's a shame I couldn't you before you knew the truth…"

"What… is she telling the truth?" asked Akane.

"Of course she is…" said the woman.

That's when several giant Oddish came out of the bushes.

"Using Poison Pokemon… do you have any shame?" asked Akane.

The woman only laughed… as the Oddish used Stun Spore on the two.

"Cover your mouth…" said Akane.

Mina used her hand while Akane put on a ninja mask.

"Poison Sting!" yelled Akane, she shot the poison sting from her hand that many of the Gem of the Oddish. She then took out two Kunai they glow purple for a second then threw them at two of the Oddish's gems… they shrank down to normal Oddish. That's when an Oddish was going to use Solar Beam on her… before that could happen… Mina used Ice shot on the Oddish turned it back to normal.

Akane turned around and looked at Mina, "If we're going to be a team we have to work together…"

Akane smirked…

"Damn it…" growled the woman.

And together the two took out all of the Oddish… using the combination of Ice and Poison attacks, within a few minutes, all of the Oddish were down.

"I'll be back!" said the woman running away.

The tow looked at each other.

"I have to admit… it wasn't that bad…" said Akane.

"So you're a member of the team?" asked Mina.

"Count me in," said Akane with a smirk.

The two-shook hands and it was the start of a new team.

Later they managed to find their way back to the where the others were, they managed to take off their costumes… let's just say Sammy was tiring.

"That bitch!" yelled Sammy who turned her hand metal and chopped a rock in half.

"Sanji… who is she talking about?" asked Beth.

"It's best you don't know…" sighed Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled Mina.

That earned the attention of everyone else…

"So you did join after all." Said Peter.

"Maybe next you run away you should listen to people…" said Megan staring at Akane.

"Yeah…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Mina, "We need to make your costume!"

"Do I have to?" asked Akane.

"Well… you will be a famous hero… so yes…" said Mina.

Sometime later, but not too long later Mina made Akane's costume which was a purple outfit similar to her normal red one, with a dark purple scarf and lavender mask over her eyes.

"I understand the mask… but what about the scarf…" said Akane.

"It looks good…" said Mina, "Come it goes great with the outfit…"

Akane was going to say no but Mina stared at her with sparkly eyes.

"Fine… I'll keep it…" said Akane.

"Yay!" cheered Mina.

And so later they headed to where they were going…

"Well I have to get going…" said Sanji.

Beth hugged Sanji goodbye.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry for me… okay…" said Sammy.

Sanji nodded as he walked away.

"I she always like this?" asked Akane.

"She's just mad about something…" said Peter.

"Okay! On to our next adventure!" yelled Mina.

And so with Akane now part of their group they knew they could face whatever the enemy threw at them.

Next Time: The enemy sends not one but two agents after them... what will happen with Double the agents? Find out next time! 


	9. Double Your Fun!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... here's the next chapter... I promise, I'll get to the next chapter very soon...especially since an important arc is going to start next chapter. Enjoy!

Hello, my name is Akane but you can call me the Red Shadow. I'm 16, I have blue hair and eyes and I train poison type Pokemon, my current team is Ariados, Koffing and Croagunk. Recently I discovered that my antecessors were known as the Pokemon Guardians, a clan of woman who had the powers of Pokemon, which I now have. Unfortunately, because of this an evil group is after me and wants to kill me, what's even worse is that I'm following an hyperactive anime fan, her friend who falls in love with ever cute guys she sees and apparently has two boyfriends, very sarcastic girl, a girl who dressed like a boy who has an extremely annoying Beldum and a boy who teases the anime fan… the weird thing… I think they're growing on… (sigh)

"All right! Let's start the opening!" yelled Mina.

"Will you stop that!" yelled Akane.

Chapter 9: Double Your Fun!

Mina and the rest were eating breakfast silently when Akane finally asked.

"Okay, I get we're a team of super heroes, but what's our other goals other than lightering our enemy?" asked Akane.

"Well there's the fact we some times Aid the Sailor Senshi with they're enemy." Said Mina.

Sammy was gritting her teeth at one…

"Sammy, what's wrong?" asked Beth with a sweat drop.

"Nothing!" mutter Sammy making Beldum laugh a little.

"Really… you know the Sailor Senshi." Said Akane raising an eyebrow then realized something, "Wait I seen you before."

"Really how?" asked Mina.

"Your match during the Hoenn League was disrupted by fight between the Sailor Senshi and their enemy." Said Akane.

"Yeah…" said Mina laughing while rubbing the back of her head, "I didn't do that good though… but it went better than I thought."

"Me and Mina witnessed a battle between her opponent Ash Ketchum and the Fortree City Gym Leader he was injured badly during that match but fought though the pain. Mina was crying in the fetal position before he match… well until the Iron Chef cook off anyways." Said Peter.

"Now that remember… you were that girl who the prize for the Cooking Competition." Said Akane pointing at Beth.

"Well I couldn't choose between the two." Said Beth blushing slightly.

Akane stared at Beth and sighed, "Why did I have to join this group?"

"Because you had to awaken your powers." sighed Peter.

"Oh right…" sighed Akane.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the unknown enemy.

"I have an idea!" said the last male.

"What?" asked the male in the navy cloak.

"You see we've been talking and I came up with the idea that the two work together." Said the last female, "If we combine our effort then perhaps we can become stronger."

The rest of the council became silent.

"Very well…" said the woman in the sky blue cloak, "You can do it."

"Thank you." Said the pair.

Elsewhere in the forest they were walking though the forest… unfoundedly Beldum was in a goods mood… which meant everyone else was in a bad.

"Walking though the forest, walking though the forest, looking at the sky, looking at the sky, hey there's a bug, hey there's a bug." Sang Beldum.

"Will you shut up already!" yelled Sammy.

"My trainer's getting angry, my trainer's getting angry." Sang Beldum.

Sammy turned her fist into metal and punched Beldum into a tree.

"Thank you…" sighed Akane.

"Why don't you just release Beldum?" asked Peter.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Sammy, "Beldum knows too much… we're talking about a talking Beldum that knows our secret identities among other things… I have to keep him!"

"Yeah like the fact that I know that the Sailor…" said Beldum but fore it could fish it's sentence Beth placed a magnet on it's forehead.

"Did everything taste purple for a second?" asked Beldum picking up on TV signals.

"Like I said, Beldum know way too much." Said Sammy.

"So one of you has a talking Beldum… interesting." Said a voice.

They looked up to see two people in the tree, both of them wearing cloaks, one appeared by the shape appeared to be a woman wearing a teal cloak while the other was man wearing a dark green cloak.

"You again?" asked Mina.

"That wasn't me… I traded my navy cloak to someone lese in our group… I swear." Said the man in the dark green cloak.

"That sounds like an interesting way to cover a plot hole." Said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Now you will feel our might!" said the woman in the teal cloak.

That's when several giant Swablu and Altaria appeared.

"All right time to transform!" yelled Mina.

"You've been watching way too much Di Gi Charat Nyo…" sighed Peter.

"Come on guys." Said Mina dragging the other 4 into the bushes.

After a few second Mina came out in her super hero garb while the other took about a minute.

"How does she do that?" asked Akane.

"I've known for a long time and even I don't know." Said Beth with a shrug.

"All right let's go!" cheered Mina.

"Right!" said the other.

Akane took out two kunai, they glowed people for a second, then threw them at two Swablu hitting the gems and destroying them.

"All right! Power Gem!" said Beth sending out the yellow sphere, which hit several of the Pokemon and destroyed the gem.

"Metal Claw!" yelled Sammy running past them and destroy the gems with her nails, which turned into claws.

"Bubble Beam!" called Megan shooting the powered bubbles at the transformed Pokemon hitting the gems.

"Okay! Multiple Ice Shot!" yelled Mina getting the rest of the Pokemon.

After all the Pokemon were gone the Swablu and Altaria flew away.

"All they're back to normal!" said Beth.

"I have a question." Said Peter, "Why did you really think that was going to work?"

"He's right… sure there's two of you… but you did nothing really." Said Mina with a shrug while Smoochum nodded in agreement.

The two cloaked futures hung their heads in shame…

"Man you really hit a sore spot." Said the woman in the teal cloak.

"But we will return." Said the man in the dark green cloak.

Wit that the ones in the cloaks left.

"They're weird." Said Mina.

"You got that right." Said Megan with sigh, "Let's go get changed."

"Yeah… I don't feel comfortable in this." Said Akane.

Sometime later in the unknown villains HQ.

"We need to come up with something!" said the woman in the pink cloak, "Something that can really get them good."

"Well there's always plan Labyrinth." Said the man in the navy cloak.

"Are you sure?" asked the woman in the sky blue cloak.

"Not only that but our newer more powerful power gems have reached their peak… I have the perfect plan to end this all." Said the woman in the gold cloak, "The best way to do this is to use the ones they care about."

The 9 others other realized what she meant and began to laugh as well… after all it was the best way to do it. And little the Mina, Beth, Megan, Sammy and Akane know is that the next fight would test their very souls…

Next time: Smoochum gives Mina a horrible premonition during the night and two become worried. And when the group realizes Mina isn't acting like her usual hyperactive self they become worried. However Smoochum's premonition comes true when the mysterious enemy shows up, takes control of Mina, Beth, Megan, Sammy and Akane's Pokemon not only that but are sent into a strange maze that negates their powers. On the plus side before this happens, they run into Ash's group which means help will be there soon for them... well if they get over the fact that they have to cross-dress again... what will happen, also contains a special opening for the next arc...


	10. Toughest Battle Yet

A/N: Well this chapter is a full-blown crossover with the New Lives Saga, the events in this chapter and the next couple chapters have been mentioned in New Lives C. The events of this arc take place during the two week period in between New Lives R and New Lives C... if you haven't read anything you might be a little lost... anyway enjoy the chapter.

Hello my name is Mina Koki… I'm 11 years old, I have waits long blonde hair, I often put a pink headband and I also have bleu eyes. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from the Hoenn Region but now I'm traveling the Sinnoh Region… I only train Ice Types, Smoochum is my first Pokemon and often hangs out her Pokeball I also have a Glaceon, Froslass and Dewgong. I'm the unofficial leader of the Neo Pokemon Guardians, I'm Ice Guardian. I must fight the evils of… well I don't know anything about my enmity other than they're trying to element every single decedent of the Pokemon Guardians. Well either, what ever they do I'm up for it! I'll fight them no matter what!

"Start with the special opening!" yelled Mina.

"What do you mean special opening?" asked Peter with a sweat drop.

Chapter 10: Toughest Battle Yet

Mina ran away as fast she could she would fight aback to the thing she was running form normally… but she couldn't… the place… it was sucking her powers away and she couldn't use them. That's when she tripped, she turned around and saw the humanoid shadow that resembled a strange anthropomorphic evil looking Smoochum.

"Smoochum! Stop please!" cried Mina.

(End of Dream Sequence)

That's' when both Smoochum and Mina woke up form the nightmare they were having.

"What was that?" asked Mina who saw that Smoochum was also awake, "Smoochum… did you give me that dream?"

Smoochum looked at Mina, sighed and nodded.

"Then that dream… was it?" asked Mina shaking a little.

Smoochum nodded again. Mina picked up Smoochum and began to hug her.

"This is bad… this is really bad…" said Mina who began to cry, "Something really bad is going to happen…"

The next day, after breakfast, it was time to head out once again… when they were walking around, they noticed something was off.

"Mina… are you okay?" asked Peter.

"I'm fine…" said Mina quietly.

"What wrong usually you're skipping around singing some song from an anime." Said Beth.

"As much as I would love to sing Boken Desho Desho? I'm not in the mood today." Said Mina.

"That's impossible… you're always in the mood! Are you sick?" asked Peter touching her for4head.

"If you keep doing this to me, I'm going to pull a Mikuru and won't give you back your clothes." Said Mina.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Peter.

Mina tackled him and began to strip of his clothes.

"Pulling a Mikuru?" asked Akane.

"It's a reference to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya… you probably don't want to know." Said Beth.

"Makes sense…" said Sammy.

Sometime later…

"Mina please… give me back my clothes." Said Peter blushing bright red… he was dressed up in the uniform from Haruhi Suzumiya… the girl's uniform.

"Sorry… not until I say it's okay." Said Mina.

"I hate you so much." Muttered Peter.

That's when they hear an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Mina.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they heard.

"Look up there!" said Peter pointing to the sky.

"It's Team Rocket." Said Mina.

"That must mean Ash's group is nearby." Said Peter.

"Okay judging by the trajectory… they're pretty close." Said Sammy, "Maybe we should meet up with them and I know the perfect way how."

"Really what?" asked Beldum.

Sammy took out a magnet and placed it on Beldum's head along with a note.

"Well, we can't bust heads like we used to, but we have our ways. One is to tell stories that don't go anywhere!" said Beldum picking up a TV transmission.

She then kicked Beldum a long ways.

Not far away, with Ash's group, who for some reason were joined by Naruto and Luffy… both were from other worlds, Luffy was Sanji's pirate captain… but he wasn't an evil captain, far form it, he kicked the asses of evil pirate captains and Naruto was also form another world where he was a ninja… he wasn't the best ninja… he did have some skills and was the son of one of the village's leaders… but… he wore a bright orange jumpsuit… okay…

"So why are you hanging out with us again?" asked Dawn with a sweat drop.

Luffy shrugged.

"We're bored." Said Naruto.

"I doubt with Team Rocket gone anything interesting will happen today." Said Gary.

That's when Beldum hit him in the face.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! The important thing to remember is that I had an onion on my belt, which was the style at the time. They didn't have white onions, 'cause of the war. The only ones you could get were those big yellow ones..." said Beldum picking up on a TV transmission.

"Hey it's Beldum." Said Dawn.

Ash took off both the magnet.

"Hey cool Mina's group is in the forest." Said Ash looking at the note.

"Of course it's not everyone has a talking Beldum that picks up on TV transmissions." Said Dawn with a sweat drop.

"Oh hey… what happened." Said Beldum, "Oh hey… it's been a while…"

"So is Beth really nearby." Said Brock happily.

"Yeah…" said Beldum with a sweat drop, "Hey, what's the idiot duo doing here?"

"What do you mean idiot duo!" yelled Naruto.

"Can you show us the way?" asked Gary nursing an injured nose.

"Sure…" said Beldum, "Sammy would do something to me if I didn't… she knows when I'm lying."

And so Beldum lead the group to Mina's group, that's when the group noticed them.

"Mina! Sammy!" yelled Ash.

"Hey Ash!" said Sammy getting up while blushing.

"Hey guys!" said Mina happily.

"Beth!" said Brock.

"Brock!" said Beth.

The two ran to each other with pink heard coming form them.

"So that's her other boyfriend." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Oh Luffy, Naruto, long time no see." Said Peter.

"What are you wearing?" asked Dawn noticing what Peter as wearing.

"Please don't ask." He sighed.

And so the two groups joined…

"Oh this is Luffy and Naruto… they're friends of ours. Luffy is also Sanji's roommate." said Ash.

"Whatever." Said Megan rolling her eyes.

"And this is Megan and Akane… Akane recently joined us." Said Mina.

"We heard about her." Said Ash.

"Oh and they know about us being the Neo Pokemon Guardians." Said Mina.

"What about those two?" asked Megan with a sweat drop pointing at Naruto and Luffy.

"Oh they're cool." Said Ash.

"Really." Said Akane staring at Naruto and Luffy.

"Why is she staring at us?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"It's nothing." Said Akane who was really thinking "Who are these people? I know there was something off with Sanji… but these two are at whole other level… there's something special about them."

"so Ash…" whispered Sammy, "How did the final battle go?"

"Well you can see we won." Whispered Ash.

"That's great…" whispered Sammy.

"But you should know something." Whispered Ash.

"What?" whispered Sammy.

"Well um…" whispered Ash.

Mina was staring at Smoochum…

"When will the events Smoochum saw happen… should I tell them… should I?" thought Mina.

"Mina… Mina! Earth to Mina." Said Peter waving his hand in front of her face.

"What!" yelled Mina.

"I was trying to ask you something." Said Peter.

"I don't want to talk right now… if you try to get me into your conversation I'll pull another Mikuru and what I will choose will be much worse." Said Mina glaring at Peter.

"Okay…" said Peter hiding behind Luffy.

Mina scuffled and began to thinking again.

"What's her problem?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know… Mina's been like that all day. I'm worried." Said Peter.

"She made you dress up like that, so how off can she be?" asked Megan with a snort.

"You know how she is… she hasn't sang a song, hasn't become inspired to draw her comic or hasn't made some sort of costume all day." Said Peter, "The only think she did was force this costume on me…"

"Good point…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Does she do that a lot?" asked Naruto.

"You have no idea…" sighed Peter.

That's when all 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians got a feeling.

"So you found us!" said a voice.

They saw all 10 mysterious people standing on top of the trees.

"You again!" yelled Mina.

"Yes… you know the deal." Said the woman in the pink cloak.

"You send out monstrous Pokemon, we fight them. You run off." Said Megan.

"Well that's not were doing today." Said the man in the navy cloak.

That's when there was a small explosion and a weird blast of energy that hit the 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians… when it was over something strange happened.

"I'm nit hurt." Said Mina.

"Me neither." Said Sammy.

"But missing something?" asked the woman in the sky blue cloak holding a ton of Pokeball, while the woman in the gold cloak held both Beldum and Smoochum captive.

"Smoochum!" cried Mina.

"Don't you dare kill Beldum!" said Sammy, "You may hurt Beldum! But you can't kill him."

"Wow I had no idea you treated your Pokemon like that." Said the woman in the gold cloak.

"He hurts me all the time… but to fair I do annoy her and black mail her all the time." Said Beldum happily.

"Um… okay…" said the woman in the pink cloak.

"What you going to with our Pokemon!" demanded Akane.

"This!" said the man in the dark green cloak.

They let all 15 Pokemon out of their Poke balls.

"You know how those gems increase both the size and power of the Pokemon… and make them our slaves, right?" asked the woman in the sky blue cloak.

"Yeah… you're going to use them on our Pokemon?" asked Megan.

"Sort of…" said the man in the black cloak.

All of them took out strange guns and began to shot at the Pokemon they held hostage. They're bodies began to take shape and came more like anthropomorphic versions of themselves.

Everyone stared at this in shock… surprised at what they did.

"And that's only the begging." Said the woman in the pink cloak.

That's when there was an earthquake… they watched as an area of the forest in front of them erred in to a strange maze.

"What the…" muttered Megan.

"Once you enter the maze you will lose your powers until you leave…" said the woman in the teal cloak, "Which I doubt you will leave."

That's when the ground beneath the 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians seemed to erupt sending them flying and into the maze from above.

"Mina!" yelled Peter.

"Beth!" yelled Brock.

"There's an energy wave about that maze that makes sure no flying Pokemon can search from above…" said the woman in the pink cloak.

"Hopefully they're have fun before they die." Said the woman in the yellow cloak.

"And to ensure you don't got after them… Ariados!" said the man in the dark green cloak.

Akane's Ariados nodded and used string shot on everyone else trying their arms and legs.

"You better prey they survive because the odds are against them." Said the woman in the pink cloak.

"Wait I have a question." Said Gary, "Let's say… on the off chance the Sailor Senshi show up… will they be able to help?"

"They're powers will still work if your asking… but what are the chances of that happening?" said the man in the navy cloak.

"Let's go." said the woman in the gold cloak.

The monster Pokemon ran off into the maze while the people cloaks vanished.

"Oh man what are am I going to do?" asked Peter.

"I know…" said Ash, "We have to figure out a way to get out this."

"No that's not what I mean…" said Peter, "Mina still had my clothes!"

"Isn't that her back right there?" asked Dawn motioning over to the set of bags on the ground.

"They must have fell off when they were sent flying." Said Brock.

"Thank you!" yelled Peter who suddenly broke out the string shot… surprising every one.

"Um… Naruto… Luffy…" said Dawn.

"I'm having a hard time myself." Said Luffy staring at Peter.

"He must be really embarrassed." Said Naruto.

Peter began to search though Mina's back and found his clothes.

"Time to get changed!" said Peter.

"Um… Peter… first can you please release us?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"Oh right…" said Peter, "Magby, come on out!"

H released his Magby, "Magby burn off that strange shot while I go change."

Magby nodded and began to burn away the String shot while Peter changed back to his clothes.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Dawn.

"I think a few of us already know what to do." Said Gary.

"And it's only been a week since the defeat of the Black Sun." sighed Ash.

"I'll call them." Said Naruto.

Sometime later several teenaged boys of various ages, a couple men in their 20s and 1 woman arrived though a time portal of some sort… and it was wasn't a graceful landing.

"Thanks for coming everyone… I know how existed everyone was to… no longer wear the fuku…" said Ash.

"Don't worry… they're our friends… so we'll help them…" said boy who looked about 14 with black hair and brown eyes.

To those that don't know… these were the Sailor Senshi… the interdimensional cross dresser fighters of justice… which Mina was a fan of… and hopefully they will recluse them… hopefully.

Mini Story: Special Opening

"Hey! Mina here! Here's a special opening starting with this chapter, much like the regular opening it uses a theme song from Negima!?... so when you read this opening listen to Eien Toki wo Koete, TV version" said Mina.

Pan out form the sky and shows the maze. The 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians fall into it... a close up of Mina shows she's crying. The title Neo Pokemon Guardians is shown.

The 13 Senshi stand at the entrance of the maze while Peter, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Dianna, Sanji, Zatch and Hyde stand behind them.

The Senshi enterer the maze and separate into 5 different groups.

Beth is running though the maze and crying when she bumps into Sailor Mars and smiles.

Megan turns the corners and sees three of the Senshi and points at them in shock.

Sammy sees some shadows, and decides to jump kick the shadow… turns out to be Sailor Vesta, she only realizes this while she's going down, making Sammy sweat drop.

Akane too see some shadows, she takes out one of the kunai runs to the shadow and places the kunai at their neck… the person turns out to be Sailor Uranus who instinctively places a Kunai at Akane's neck. Akane realizes that it's a Sailor Senshi and her eyes go wide.

Mina is walking around aimlessly around the labyrinth, bruised and beaten… she turns around and sees Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury… she smiles a big smile.

That's when a beam of energy hits Mina, Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Mina looks up to see it's the ten mysterious enemies with the monster Smoochum beside them.

Mina gets up and begins to glow… which turns into a pillar of ice blue energy.

The pillar is seen by everyone else in the maze and those outside… each group wondering what's going on.

It shows back Mina… who's older for some reason (about 20), she now that had ice blue streaks in her hair… but the most stating thing was the cold expression she held on her face. The two Senshi got up and looked at the now older Mina… a close up of Neo Sailor Moon's face shows her eyes going wide... wondering what was going on…

(End of opening)

"Oh man… what/s going looks so excising." Said Mina, "I really can't wait to see happens."

"You are so weird." Said Peter.

"I'll make you dress up in another girl's school uniform if you push me, or maybe even force you dress up in something even worse." Said Mina.

"I'll be good." Said Peter quietly.

End of Mini Story.

Next Time: The Sailor Senshi search the maze while Mina is attacked at the first target found... will she be rescued... meanwhile both Akane and Sammy accidentally attack their rescuers with two very different reactions. What will happen? Find out next time.


	11. Sailor Senshi to the Rescue!

A/N: All right, if you haven't read any of the New Lives stories you're going to be confused, if you have then enjoy... here's the next chapter.

Hey Mina here! Last time I got a prophetic dream though Smoochum where she turned into a monster and started attacking me in some weird place that took away my powers. Well what do you know the next day that happened, I'm now separated from Beth, Sammy, Akane and Megan in a maze while our Pokemon a creepy hominoid monsters. Hopefully help arrive.

"Start the Special Opening!"

Mina looked around, "Oh right, I'm alone!"

Chapter 11: Sailor Senshi to the Rescue!

The Sailor Senshi, known though out the World of Pokemon as heroes and champions of justice… and comic book characters. But what was known to select few was that most of them didn't even come from that world… Ash and Gary did… but not the rest, in fact Naruto and Luffy were Sailor Senshi as well and from another world, all but one of the Senshi were either pirates, ninja, cursed martial artists or something called a Mamodo Bookkeeper, the last is a woman who none of them, they are:

Kiyo Takamine, age: 14, Mamodo Bookkeeper AKA Sailor Mercury.

Ranma Satome, age: 16, Cursed Martial Artist (turns into a girl when splashed with cold water) AKA Sailor Jupiter.

Kakashi Hatake, age: 26, Ninja AKA Sailor Uranus

Ace D. Portgas, Age: 20, Pirate AKA Sailor Neptune

Sasuke Uchiha, Age: 12, Butler (former Ninja… long story), AKA Sailor Pallas

Zoro Roronoa Age: 19, Pirates, AKA Sailor Juno

Eido (last name unknown) Age: 16, Mamodo Book keeper AKA Sailor Vesta.

Ryoga Hibiki, Age: 16, Cursed Marital Artist (turns into a pig when splashed with cold water) AKA Sailor Ceres.

And last but not least Setsuna Meioh, age: Unknown, History Teacher, and the only female Sailor Senshi, AKA Sailor Pluto.

Three people came with them, Zatch Kiyo's Mamodo partner, Hyde, Eido's Mamodo partner and of Course Sanji who heard that Beth was in danger.

"The plan is to break into teams go look for them and then go back to the entrance." Said Ash.

"So what are we going to do about the Pokemon, I mean expect for Beldum, I don't think the girls want them to be hurt." Said Kakashi.

"All you have to do is to find the gem on it's body and destroy it… then it goes back to normal." Said Gary.

"What if one of us runs into Beldum?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone in the area sweat dropped.

"I think it's okay… as long as you don't kill it." Said Gary.

Everyone nodded…

Meanwhile in the maze Mina got up, "What happened" she asked herself, then she remembered, "Oh right."

Mina took a breath and tried to shoot out ice from her hand, nothing happened…

"Okay, this really isn't good. I better find a way out of here." Said Mina.

Mina sighed, "Why couldn't it be like the Maze Card." She said, then remembered something, "Oh, right… I need a magic bell to go though that…"

Mina took a few breaths and decided to sing Boken Desho Desho to get her mind of it.

"We found one of them… send in the Pokemon." Said the pink figure who was standing in the wall.

Mina felt something behind her, she turned around saw a humanoid Croagunk.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Back on the outside of the maze the Senshi had transformed into their Senshi forms. Neo Sailor Moon gave the group her communicator.

"Remember, if one of them managed to get out, call us." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

""Okay time to pick the groups." Said Sailor Saturn holding pieces of tissue that were colored… there 3 that were blue, 3 that were red, 3 that were white, 2 that were yellow and 2 that were green.

The ones that picked blue were Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

The ones that picked red were Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno and Sailor Saturn.

The ones that picked white Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Ceres

The ones that picked yellow were Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus

And the ones that picked green were Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay… be careful you guys!" said Zatch.

"Don't worry we will." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Vesta looked at her team then back at the others.

"Can we do a do-over?" asked sailor Vesta.

"No." said Sailor Juno punching Sailor Vesta in the gut.

Neither one liked Eido… it's a long story involving kidnapping.

And so the 5 groups went into the maze.

"You better bring Beth back!" yelled Sanji.

Peter sighed and sat on a nearby rock.

"Peter what's wrong?" asked Dawn.

"I think Mina knew this was going to happen." Said Peter, "She's been out of it all day… then there's Smoochum…"

Brock nodded in agreement, "If a Psychic Pokemon and trainer are that close, they can read others minds."

"I think Smoochum might have predicted this…" said Peter looking up to the sky.

Back in the maze Mina ran away as fast as she could… not only was the humanoid Croagunk chasing her but so was her Froslass, Beth's Larvitar, Sammy's Skarmory and Megan's Luvdisc. She was bruised and beaten all over, and even bleeding a little.

She ran as fast as she could, she turned a corner quickly to an area where there many ways to go… the Pokemon got confused and decided to strait… Mina managed to peak her head out of the one of the other ways.

"They stopped… for now…" she sighed.

She sat down and began to cry, "Why is this happening!" she cried.

Elsewhere in the maze, Sammy was walking alone.

"I better get out here soon… hopefully." Said Sammy.

That's when Sammy saw shadows nearby and hid behind a corner, "What am I going to do…" she thought, that's hewn she remembered, she knew how to fight… not very well but she knew how to fight, even with out her powers.

"Okay here goes." She said.

She ran towards to the shadows.

Meanwhile with Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno and Sailor Saturn.

"Why do I have to be pair with you guys…" muttered Sailor Vesta.

"Hey, the feelings mutual." Said Sailor Saturn.

"We don't want you be with you any more than you want to be us." Said Sailor Juno.

"Then why did you punch me!" yelled Sailor Vesta

"You know why!" yelled the other two.

Really, it's best left unsaid, after all it's literally another story.

"Freeze monster!" yelled a voice.

They turned and around saw Sammy turning them… and them performed a flying kick on Sailor Vesta in the face.

"Oops…" said Sammy with a sweat drop.

Both Sailor Saturn and Sailor Juno burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Eido I'm sorry!" cried Sammy.

"Make the world stop spinning." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Nice one Sammy…" said Sailor Juno.

"It was an accident… really!" yelled Sammy, "I thought you guys were the monsters… wait a second! You guys came!"

"Yeah… you really thought we'd leave here did you?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"No… I didn't think you'd call the others, that's for sure." Said Sammy with a smirk.

"It's good to see your okay." Said Sailor Saturn.

"I know…" said Sammy.

Sailor Saturn took out her communicator, "Okay… we found Sammy. She's' okay… but she sort of knocked out Sailor Vesta."

"Sort of…" said Neo Sailor Moon over the communicator with a sweat drop.

"Either way, we going to be heading out. We'll alert you incase we find anyone else." Said Sailor Saturn.

Elsewhere in the maze, with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto.

"Okay… thanks." Said Sailor Pluto into her communicator.

"At least Sammy's okay…" said Sailor Uranus.

"We do owe her." Said Sailor Pluto with a small laugh.

"I know your right." Said Sailor Uranus.

That's when Sailor Uranus felt a Kunai placed on her neck. She placed a Kunai on the enemy's neck… who turned out to be Akane, who was shocked.

"Wait your the Sailor Senshi." Said Akane blinking.

Meanwhile with Megan she was muttering under her breath, "Great, just great… I'm stuck in a maze with no powers and my Pokemon have been turned into monsters that are trying to kill me… great… this is going to end well."

That's when she turned the corner and saw something that shocked her.

"You!" she shouted pointing at them.

It was Sailor Neptune, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Pallas.

"So I take it your Megan." Said Sailor Pallas remaking the picture she saw about with the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"You guys are the sailor Senshi! How… oh man! Why does everything I say bite me back in the ass!" yelled Megan.

"Because it would be fun other wise." Said a voice behind Megan.

She turned around and saw humanoid Beldum.

"Oh man!" said Megan.

That's when Sailor Pallas jumped in front of Beldum and used the Fire Jutsu on the annoying monster… the fire hit the smother and decoyed the gem that was on it.

"Oh man…" said Beldum with a swirl eye, "It feel like someone fed me a bunch a magnets."

"So at least on monster is down." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Oh man… I was hopping to get in good hit…" muttered Sailor Ceres.

"You breathe fire?" asked Megan, "Blinking you know what I don't need to know!"

That's when Beldum regained his senses oh, "Oh well isn't three of the Sailor Senshi" he said, "Hey Megan you want to know something really funny about them?"

"No!" yelled Megan, "I'm not in the mood! Let's just get out of here! Lead the way! This day is too weird for me!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay… this is weird…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Either way it was easy." Said Sailor Neptune's with a shrug.

"I wanted to tell Megan about your secret too…" sniffled Beldum, "She's the only one that likes me."

Sailor Neptune took out her communicator, "We found Megan."

"Well we found Akane… there was an cinder but we straitened it out." Said Sailor Uranus over the communicator.

"Okay… so that means we're looking for Beth and Mina." Said Neo Sailor Moon over the communicator.

"Also Beldum's back to normal… Pallas handled it." Said Sailor Neptune with a sigh.

"Oh…" came a series of groans from the communicator.

Meanwhile with Beth she just ran as fast as she could. Right now her Pokemon were transformed into strange monsters and she couldn't not only bare to fight them but also she couldn't because her powers were gone… that's when she bumped into someone… she closed her eyes expecting an attack but it didn't come.

"Beth, is that you?" asked the person she bumped into.

She looked up and saw Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"It's you." Said Beth getting up happily.

"Good thing we found you, everyone's worried." Said Sailor Venus.

"Good! That's good… I'm so glad I found you." Said Beth happily, "What about the others and the Pokemon?"

"Beldum was returned to normal… and all the other girls have been found expect for Mina." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Mina still missing… I hope she's okay… I'm positive she knew was going to happen." Said Beth.

"What?" asked the 3 Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile with Mina she was still sat where was, sobbing, she just couldn't help it, she just cried, she wiped away her tears and got up.

"Okay… they're off my trail now…" she sobbed.

Meanwhile with the mysterious enemy.

"So all the Neo Pokemon Guardians have gotten help from the Sailor Senshi… what were the chances?" asked the man in the navy cloak.

"I have no idea." Said the woman in the pink cloak, "But I know for a fact not all of them… Ice Guardian still is alone."

"I have a plan that will fix her wagon good." Said the woman in the gold cloak.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fix her wagon good?" asked the man in the dark green cloak.

"Just shut up!" yelled the woman in the gold cloak.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon.

"So Beth has just been found." Said Neo Sailor Moon hanging up the communicator.

"What are the chances that we'll find Mina." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"I mean there's you, the leader and me Mina's favorite Senshi" said Sailor Mercury, "Face it… we're going to find her."

"When she does, she's' probably going to all hyper active fan girl on us." Sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

Both of them sighed…

"Well I guess we should continue our search." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

That's when from a nearby corner Mina appeared making the two sweat drop.

"Neo Sailor Moon… Sailor Mercury…" said Mina.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"Here it comes…" thought both of them.

Mina began to cry and she hugged Sailor Mercury, "I'm so scared!" she cried.

"What?" thought both with sweat drops.

That's when they noticed her state, how she was bleeding and bruised.

"Thank you for saving me… I'm so happy you came…" she cried.

Both exchanged glances, surprised at this outburst.

With the 10 cloaked figures…

"She had been found by them…" said the man in the red cloak.

With Mina she and the tow Sailor Senshi talked while Mina rested, Neo Sailor Moon just hung up their communicator.

"Okay so everyone now accounted for." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Mina.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Smoochum sent this to me in a dream last night… I've been worried about this all day." Said Mina.

"So that's what got you down." Said Neo Sailor Moon, "I noticed that too…"

"What do you mean?" asked Mina blinking.

"I mean your noticed it when they called me." Said Neo Sailor Moon laughing nervously.

"Yeah…" sighed Mina too depressed to noticed anything, while Sailor Mercury threw Neo Sailor Moon a look that said "You're an idiot."

"Well let's go, everyone's worried about you." Said Neo Sailor Moon, "Don't worry we're here to help and everything's going to be all right!"

"Right!" said Mina with nod, "Let's get out of this maze so I can get my powers back and so we can rescue all of our Pokemon."

"There you go." Said Neo Sailor Moon, "That's the Mina I know."

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice.

That's when a strange blast of psychic energy hit all three of them, knocking them down. They looked up saw that the three of them were surrounded by the ten people in cloaks and the Pokemon turn monsters… all three of then knew that a battle will happen very soon.

Next Time: Something strange happens to Mina, she suddenly becomes older and her personally seems different. Not only that but she's come more powerful. What's going on with her? And will the Neo Pokemon Guardians and Sailor Senshi make it out of the maze.


	12. Mina’s Mysterious Transformation

A/N: Here's the next chapter... the final in the Maze Arc... oh and it opens up for the next two arcs, the next arc will just serve as a gate way so that Neo Pokemon Guardians will sync up with the current New Lives Saga... including a chapter where the Pokemon Guardians minus Sammy. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Yo! It's Sammy! After being separated in some maze that took away our powers the Sailor Senshi came to our aid… I sort of accidentally knocked out Sailor Vesta, AKA Eido… I know who the Senshi are after by the way… The others were found by the Sailor Senshi and not only but they managed to save Beldum… I'm so jealous of Sasuke (Sailor Pallas) right now… he got to attack Beldum… But Mina was just attacked with Ash (Neo Sailor Moon) and Kiyo (Sailor Mercury). I hope their all right… then again, it's Ash after all of course he'll be all right… he's so amazing and I…

"Will someone just stat the opening so she'll shut up about Ash…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"Party pooper…" muttered Sammy.

Chapter 12: Mina's Mysterious Transformation

"So Sailor Senshi… we meet again." Said the man in the red cloak.

"This is the first time we've met!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Oh… I see… I thought… never mind…" said the man in the red cloak.

"Even though the Beldum monster isn't here we're use this final attack." Said the woman in the teal cloak.

That's when all of the monsters began to using attacks on Mina, Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury… all of the attacks hit sending them to the ground, all three of them screaming.

"No…" cried Mina as images of her Pokemon entered her head, playing with them, evolving the Eevee she caught and taking it to that magical rock in Sinnoh, using her Dawn Stone on her female Snorunt when she was ready, playing in the water with Dewgong… but the worst was with the Smoochum, playing eating, signing songs and of course when she hatched Smoochum herself, "Stop… please… stop." Cried Mina.

That's when Mina began to glow Ice blue… which made all of the Pokemon stop.

"What's going on?" asked the woman in the gold cloak.

"No… it can't be…" the man in the red cloak.

""It's happening." Said the woman in the teal cloak.

Both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury got up and stared at Mina… whose glow became a giant glowing pillar.

Meanwhile with Megan, Beldum and her three rescuers.

"Okay… so with the exception of Pallas... one of my rescuers has Narcolepsy." Said Megan staring at Sailor Ceres carrying Sailor Neptune on her back, "And another had 0 sense of direction." She was also staring at Sailor Pallas holding Sailor Ceres hand.

"Hey… it's not our fault." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Megan.

"You know what else is funny." Said Beldum.

But before Beldum could say anything else… Mina's pillar appeared.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Pallas.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Neptune waking up.

"We have to go there!" said Megan.

"Why?" asked Beldum.

"Just go!" said Megan.

And so they decided to head towards the pillar.

Elsewhere in the maze, Akane, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto all walked towards the direction of the exit. Akane stared at the two Senshi.

"There's something about them… something very strange." Thought Akane.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"No… not at all…" said Akane still stared at her.

That's when they saw the pillar.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"I think it's Mina…" said Akane, "We have to go find her."

Akane ran towards the light with the two Senshi following her.

Meanwhile with Beth, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"So… that's how Mina found out about…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Wait… Beldum's a Psychic type too… does that mean it's going to share it's dreams with Sammy too?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Well Beldum and Sammy aren't that close yet so I doubt it." Said Beth with a sweat drop.

All 4 of them began to think about Sammy's relationship with Beldum.

"I really doubt they'll ever be that close." Said Beth with a sigh.

"You got that right." Said Sailor Venus.

That's when they saw the pillar.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Venus.

"It's Mina… we have to head to where that is…" said Beth.

"Right!" said the other 3.

Elsewhere in the maze, with Sammy, Sailor Juno, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Vesta… Sailor Juno was carrying Sailor Vesta who was still knocked out because of Sammy's kick.

"Why do I have to carry him…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"If I had my powers I'd do it… but this place is sucking them away so sorry Zoro." Said Sammy with a sigh.

That's when they saw the pillar of light.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I don't know why… but I have the strangest feeling it's Mina." Said Sammy, "We should we go see what it is."

Sailor Staten was about to say something… but Sammy gave the Senshi a look… a look that said "You guys owe me… big time!"

"Fine… we'll go." Sighed Sailor Saturn.

And so that group ran towards where the pillar was.

Outside the maze, Peter was staring at the sky.

"Mina… I hope your okay…" he thought.

"Awe… your thinking of Mina." Said Dawn jumping into his face.

"What no!" shouted Peter slightly blushing, "There's no way I'm worried about her… she abuses me, beat me up, dresses me up in ridiculous costumes there's no way I'd be worried about her."

"I didn't say worried, I just said thinking." Said Dawn with an evil smirk.

Peter began to blush bright red, "I don't like her!" he yelled at Dawn.

That's when the Pillar of light came from the maze.

"What's that?" asked Zatch.

"I have no idea…" said Peter, "Mina please be okay." He thought.

Back in the maze with Mina she got up. She glared at the 10 cloaked figures… with a cold look in her eyes. That's when she began to grow from being an 11 year old to someone in their late teens or early twenties she gained several ice blue streaks in her hair and her eyes turned the costmary Ice Blue as her a sign her powers were being used… that's when the pillar disappeared.

"Mina…" said Sailor Mercury.

"What's going on?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Min turned at the Sailor Senshi, she looked at them and then turned to the mysterious cloaked figures.

"No it can't be that… anything but that." Said the woman in the gold cloak.

"I didn't think this would happened." Said the man the navy cloak.

"Who are you?" demeaned Mina… even her voice was cold to match her strange new demeanor.

"You don't need to know!" said the woman in the yellow cloak.

That's when Mina's eyes glowed pink for a few seconds before going back to ice blue, "I see… you people make me sick."

"Get her! Take her out before anything bad happens to us!" said the man in the red cloak.

That's when Akane's entire team jumped at Mina who waved her hand and a wave of ice hit them… that destroyed the gems on their bodies turning them back into normal Pokemon.

"No way…" said the woman in the pink cloak, "What's with that form?"

"There's no way we can win…" said the man in the black cloak.

That's when the others arrived (with Sailor Vesta some how mercurially awake).

"What the…" said Megan.

"Is that Mina?" asked Sailor Venus.

Akane noticed her Pokemon were back to normal, "Everyone return." returned her Koffing, Croagunk and Ariados to their Poke balls.

That's when all of the other Pokemon jumped towards Mina… she sent out another ice wave that destroyed the rest of the gems on the Pokemon returning them to normal.

"She defeated them with ease." Said the woman in the pink cloak, "What's going with her?"

"It's best we tell you later… after all this when they're the most dangerous…" said the man in the black cloak.

Mina turned her attention to the mysterious enemy in cloaks, "You will pay right here!"

Smoochum who was shaking her head looked at Mina, her eyes went wide. Smoochum jumped and hugged Mina.

"Smoochum…. Smooch…" said Smoochum sadly.

"Smoochum…" said Mina… in her normal tone.

She soundly felt dizzy. She truanted back to her 11 year old all blonde self then collapsed.

"Mina!" said Akane going to catch her… but tripped in the process… she did provide a cushion for her.

"So the Sailor Senshi are helping them… why may I ask." Said the woman in the sky blue cloak.

"Because their our friends." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's right!" said Sammy, "They're our very close friends… I'm closer to the Senshi than the others… and if it weren't for you I would have helped them defeat the Black Sun recently… I blame you guys!"

"Okay…" said the woman in the pink cloak with a sweat drop.

"Either way… we hope you won't meddle in our affairs again." Said the man in the black cloak.

"We probably will… like Sammy said, we defeated our main enemy so why not take out the enemy of our friends." Said Sailor Vesta with a shrug.

"fine then… if you insist… we will give you two warnings… ever mess with this war again then you will pay." Said the man in the black cloak.

The Senshi glared at them…

"And the other is that you must keep her emotions in check or what you just saw here will happen again…" said the woman in the gold cloak.

"What just happened!" said Megan.

"Did she turn into one of you… what ever you are!" yelled Sammy.

"No… no…" said the man in red cloak, "All I can say if that happens again the sweet yet hyperactive girl you knew will be gone forever."

That's when all 10 of them smoke bombs…

"Oh man!" shouted Sailor Venus.

The smoke cleared and they were gone.

"Why those little…" said Sailor Venus.

"Calm down Venus…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right now our top priority is making sure Mina is okay." Said Sailor Uranus.

Beth had gotten her off Akane's back.

"So how is she?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"She's unconscious but otherwise fine." Said Beth checking.

That's when the maze began to dissolve…

"The maze is disappearing." Said Sammy.

Sammy focused on turning her hand to metal which did happen, "Looks like we have our powers back."

"Hey!" came a voice.

They looked to see Peter, Dawn, Brock and Sanji running towards them (Zatch and Hyde hid nearby… it was best they weren't seen by the Neo Pokemon Guardians)

"No way! Sanji's here!" Beth happily.

Beldum began to laugh, "I just remembered something that too perfect!"

That's when Sammy quickly placed a magnet on Beldum's head, "You ignorant American! You confused India with Indiana, Indiana with Illinois and the Cubs with the Dodgers." Said Beldum picking up a transmission.

"Nice one…" said Sailor Neptune.

"No problem… I just hope he doesn't remember that ever again." Said Sammy referring to a thing Beldum discovered a while back.

Beth lifted her hand to wave at them then noticed something screamed… which earned everyone's attention… it was Mina and she was bleeding badly.

"Oh no!" cried Beth, "We need a first aid kit now!"

What's wrong with Mina!" yelled Peter.

"I have a first aid kit!" said Brock taking it out.

"Don't worry I know first aid." Said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury began to banded the wounds that Mina received… during it she stay unconscious…

It was also during the hectic time that Beth noticed something off.

"Hey! Where Ash and Gary." Said Beth.

"Not to mention those too weird bored guys are gone too." Said Megan.

Everyone knew who sweat dropped mad stared at Sailor Venus.

"Naruto…" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

"He forgot to make clones for everyone…" thought Sammy.

"That idiot." Thought Sailor Pallas.

"Don't worry, me, Mars, Saturn and Venus will go search for them!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I don't want to search for them." Said Sailor Venus.

Neo Sailor Moon grabbed her by the collar and began to drag her away, "You have no choice."

"Help! Help! I need an adult! I need an adult!" cried Sailor Venus causing everyone else to sweat drop.

Sailor Saturn just shook head while Sailor Mars laughed a little, then they followed.

A few minutes later they came back… both the Sailor Senshi… and Ash, Gary, Naruto and Luffy, in realty the Sailor Senshi were just clones created by Naruto to look like the Sailor Senshi (wouldn't be the first time).

"What happened to Mina!" yelled Naruto.

"She was injured badly while in the maze." Said Beth.

Akane stared at the 8 that just returned, "There's something off about them… those 4 aren't the same ones we just saw."

Akane got up, "Who are you 4… you aren't the same ones as before." She said.

"Knock it off Akane! And don't be suspicious." Said Sammy.

"But…" said Akane.

"Hey… I know them better than you do…" said Sammy.

Acne sighed and girt tend her teeth, "There's something going on here."

"Well I guess we should get going…" said Sailor Pallas.

The Senshi began to leave.

""Wait before you guys go… there's something I need to ask ya." Said Sammy.

"What?" asked the fake Neo Sailor Moon.

"With what just happened… I was hopping I could be the official liaison of the Neo Pokemon Guardians to the Sailor Senshi or something like that." Said Sammy.

The real Sailor Senshi all looked at Ash in the comer of their eyes… who gave a quick and unnoticed nod.

""That's a good idea." Said Sailor Uranus giving a "smile".

"The official Liaison to the Sailor Senshi have a ring to it." Said Ash giving his input.

"That's great… because I didn't want to have to play the whole "I never got to pay back the Black Sun for all the things they did to me" card." Said Sammy with a smile, which made everyone else sweat drop.

"What else did they do to her other than kid napping her, Mina and Beth." Said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Ya so don't want to know." Said Sammy shaking head her head.

"Well we'll be seeing you around." Said Sailor Ceres.

And with that the Sailor Senshi ran away, expect for the ones in the civilian guesses.

"Well we have to get Mina to the Pokemon center fast." Said Beth.

"I'll carry her." Said Brock.

"That's so sweet of you Brock." Said Beth.

Akane stared at the 4 Senshi that was in their cilia forms, "There's something strange going on."

And so they headed to the nearest Pokemon center with Brock carrying Mina and Peter returning Mina's Pokemon to their Pokeball.

"So… Naruto… Luffy…. Was it…" said Akane.

"Yeah…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"What sort of ties do you have with the Sailor Senshi." Said Akane staring at them.

"Um…" said Luffy.

"Well…" said Naruto.

"Akane I already told you stop being suspicious." Said Sammy.

Akane glared at Sammy who just ignored it.

"You should tell the others that she's suspicious of you guys… I think she's way more suspicious of Ash and Gary any anything else." Whispered Sammy to Naruto and Luffy.

"Right…" said the two.

That's when Mina finally began to wake up.

"What's happening…" said Mina.

"Good your awake!" said Dawn.

"Smooch!" said Smoochum.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Ash.

"I remember… getting attacked by the monsters… and after that… it's a blank…" said Mina, "I do remember hearing Smoochum's voice… but that's it."

Everyone who saw Mina's strange transformation became worried lightly.

"Why… what happened…" said Mina, "Did I… did… I…"

Everyone was silent…

"Did I gain a Hollow Mask and…" said Mina.

Everyone form Mina's group anime fell…

"This is no time to make anime jokes!" they yelled.

"Sorry…" said Mina, "Hey Brock can you let me down."

"Are you okay enough to walk?" asked Brock.

"I'm fine…" said Mina getting down, "Thanks for worrying about me…"

That's when… she suddenly coal sped again and Peter managed to catch her.

"I have the feeling that Mina doesn't want to get you any more involved until she knows what's going on herself." Said Sammy.

"So you're going to head to the Pokemon Center on your own?" asked Gary.

"Yeah…" said Sammy.

"Thanks for all your help." Said Akane grabbed Mina and putting her on her back.

"Well I guess this where we part way then." Said Peter.

"Oh Beth…" said both Sanji and Brock who then began to glare at each other.

"Don't worry you two I'll figure out a way for us to spend time with other one on one I promise." Said Beth.

And so the two groups parted ways… with both remembering the words they were told "All I can say if that happens again the sweet yet hyperactive girl you knew will be gone forever."

Elsewhere, in another regain, a rather interesting house in the middle of a forest two people sat across each other in a room, one of them was a woman and the other a young girl who looked about 12.

"Her second personality has been born." Said the woman, "You know when it takes you know what you must do don't you."

""I know mother." Said the girl who began to bow.

"The Hidden Line and everyone lies you my child… you must wait for the sign… then you must go." Said the woman.

"I know…" said the girl.

And so Mina gained a mysterious new power… but there are more questions than answers… all that was known is that things are bound to get worse then they will get better.

Next Time: While Mina's recovering the other try to find out what happened to her... though the web... yeah... that's going work... What will happen? Will they discover what happen or not? Find out next time!


	13. Secrets of the Past

A/N: This begins what I call the flash-forward arc... it's meant to sync up the upcoming release of New Lives S... enjoy!

Hello, it's Akane. Recently something happened to our group. We were sent into a maze where the Sailor Senshi helped out (which I know have some sort of connection to Ash's group), while in the maze Mina went though some sort of transformation that made her older and more serious… and what's weird is that she doesn't remember a thing. We have to figure out what's wrong with her. It's too bad it didn't effect her regular personality which is back to normal since the maze incident… why did I get myself into this again?

"Start the opening!"

"Mina! Sit down! Your still injured!" yelled Akane.

Chapter 13: Secrets of the Past

Mina was resenting in bed while Peter peaked though the door.

"Okay we, have to find out what happened to Mina." Said Sammy.

"Who made you leader?" asked Megan glaring at Sammy.

"The fact that Mina's down, I awakened at the same time and I have certain ties to the Sailor Senshi." Said Sammy.

"Who made leader anyway?" asked Akane.

"I think Mina did." Said Beth with a bit of a laugh.

"Okay I came up with a plan. One of us will watch Mina while the others do research." Said Sammy, "Mina's injured right now so our enemy will probably try to attack while she's down."

Both Mega and Akane sweat dropped thinking, "That's actually a very good plan."

Peter then held up straws, "Who ever has the short one has to watch over Mina." Said Peter.

Both Megan and Akane gulped, both grabbed one, hopping neither of them would have to watch over Mina.

A minute later Mina was sleeping in her room while snuggling with Smoochum, when the person who was going to watch her entered the room… uniformly she wasn't very graceful and she sort of landed on her face and crashed into some medical supplies, waking up Mina.

"You are not very graceful…" said Mina with a sweat drop along with Smoochum.

"I know…" said Akane who was the one on guard duty.

Meanwhile in a nearby library, the 3 Pokemon Guardians and one boy who travels with them.

"Okay me and Peter will look in the Library Books." Said Sammy.

"So that leaves the internet to us." Said Beth.

The two groups slept up.

"Say Sammy, where's Beldum?" asked Peter.

"I asked Nurse Joy to do a check up on him… it's a good way to get rid of him sometimes." Said Sammy.

"Poor Nurse Joy." Said Peter shaking his head.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy sat down taking a break, "What is it with that Beldum…" she said.

Nurse Joy then decided to check up on her only human patient, to find she was awake.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Said Mina.

Nurse joy left… Mina looked up at the ceiling.

"Should you be sleeping?" asked Akane.

"I can't get back to sleep." Said Mina, "Oh Akane, can you get my backpack? There's something I have to work on in there."

"Your comic?" asked Akane.

"No… I don't have to start the new issue for another week, it's something else." Said Mina.

Akane gave Mina her back, inside was some sort of costume, it was pink with hints of green on it.

"Is that from some sort of anime?" asked Akane.

"Actually, it's a gift for my best friend, it's her birthday coming up and my mom told she's a really big of us… she didn't use that exact langue but you get the idea." Said Mina.

"So what are you making?" asked Akane.

"It's a costume so that she can pretend she's a Pokemon Guardian too… she's really into Psychic type Pokemon." Said Mina.

"What is she, 5?" asked Akane.

"no, she's turning 12… and it's the only entertainment she gets, her mom won't let her go on a Pokemon Joinery for some reason." Said Mina.

"Why?" asked Akane.

"I have no idea." Said Mina, "But if her mom did let her go she would be with us."

"Oh really." Said Akane.

"It would have awesome but… I don't want to get her involved." Said Mina.

"So who is she anyways?" asked Akane raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Maggie and she's Peter's cousin." Said Mina with a small smile.

Akane looked at Mina, and gave a smile, "She's really weird… but she cares about us… I barely know her… but I can't help but to like her…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the Villains HQ, They had just finished a very important meeting.

"So that's what happened to the that girl." Said the woman in the pink cloak.

"It was so unformatted that had to happen… easily with her. I know that since it happened to her it's the worse out of all 5." Said the man in the black cloak.

"Steel and Rock would have been hard to deal with, Water and Poison would have been bad as well but possibly worse for us." Said the woman in the gold cloak.

"We have to extra careful now… to awaken that power once again." Said the man in the black cloak.

"However knowing that power and that element… things might be easier for us…" said the woman the teal cloak.

"What do you mean?" asked the man in the navy cloak.

"We have to bide our time… then wait… we'll gain twice as many enemies but I'm sure, it will break them up…" said the woman in the teal, "The first step of the plan… is t reveal ourselves to them."

Hours later, the 4 that went to the library… came back empty handed.

"All of the books just had barley info at all…" complained Peter.

"And anything on the web was just about us." Complained Megan.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll figure something out." Said Beth.

"Yeah… I mean something will turn out." Said Sammy

They got back to the Pokemon Center where Sammy checked out Beldum and they all went to Mina's room, to find Akane reading a book and Mina sleeping.

"Quiet… she just fell asleep." Said Akane.

"I can see nothing happened." Whimpered Peter.

Akane nodded…

That's when Mina began to sweat… and began to toss about.

"Oh no…" said Beth.

"Mina…" said Peter.

"She must be having a bad dream." Said Beth.

(Dream Sequence)

Mina stood in what looked to be some sort of frozen town.

"Where am I?" asked Mina.

"So we finally meet face to face." Said a cold voice behind her.

Mina turned around and saw the older version herself.

"Your… what I turned into…" said Mina.

The older Mina nodded.

"And this is my mindscape, right?" asked Mina.

"Sure is…" replied the older Mina.

"Then that must mean your…" said Mina shaking.

The Older Mina smirked… she didn't think Mina would find out about that.

"My inner Hollow!" said Mina, which made the older version of her anime fall.

"No I'm not!" yelled the older mina, "And besides do I like an inner hollow… whatever that is!"

"You're right… you're not all white and creepy and psychotic looking." Said Mina.

"You would never guess she was aligned with ice types…" thought the older Mina with a sweat drop.

"Who are you any ways." Said Mina.

"The time will come for you to know who I am." Said the older Mina who began to walk away.

"Wait! Are you evil? I have to know." Said Mina.

"In your sense, no I'm not…" said the older Mina with an slightly cruel smirk, "But it depends on the situation…"

"Oh… I see…" said Mina.

"One more thing… the time will come when we will fight for control. You better hope that day will never come." Said the older Mina.

(End of Dream Sequence)

Mina jolted up… she found that everyone was looking at her concerned.

"It looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare." Said Beth.

"Yeah…" said Mina who then quickly lied, "I can't remember what it was about though."

"Oh that's okay…" said Peter.

"So did you find out anything?" asked Mina.

"A big bunch of nothing." Said Megan.

"Oh I see…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"It's too bad… it would have been interesting to see what's going with Mina… who knows maybe it's your clan's version of probity." Said Beldum.

Sammy placed a magnet on Beldum's head who began to pick up a random infomercial.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll find out what happened back there… hopefully it's nothing to worry about." Said Mina.

"If you say so." Said Beth.

"Can you please leave the room… I really need to get my rest…" said Mina.

They all looked at Mina and decided to leave the room… they knew she was hiding some thing but didn't' want to talk about it. When they all left Mina looked at Smoochum then at the ceiling.

"A fight for control…" said Mina she was about to cry, "What's happening to me?"

Next Time: The Neo Pokemon Guardians discover their identities of their enemies, who are they? And what will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Enter The Elemental Council

A/N: This chapter finally reveals the names of the villains... enjoy!

Hi there! Its Mina! I just got out the Pokemon Center and it's nearly been a week. There hasn't been attacks since then and it's getting to be boring. I don't know what I think I'm going to head over to a town with a gym so me and Peter can challenge them… I also hope something happens soon… I'm getting bored.

"Start the Opening!" yelled Mina.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Peter.

Chapter 14: Enter The Elemental Council

In the Villain's HQ, the group was talking amongst themselves.

"So… this will be the day where give them are identity." Said the woman in the pink cloak.

"That's right…" said the man in the navy cloak.

"Sounds good to me." Said the woman in the teal cloak.

"Let's go!" said the man in the dark green cloak.

With that they left to search for the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

With the group, Mina was pouting… "It's so boring!" she yelled.

"Are you going to get us to play a baseball game while dragging 3 random people to play in a tournament?" asked Megan sarcastically.

Mina turned around and gaped, "You've been watching my DVDs of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", haven't you?" asked Mina.

Megan blinked, then blushed and looked away, "No, I haven't… that was just a random thing I came up with." Said Megan.

Everyone sweat dropped as things became deathly silent.

"Let's just take a break." Said Megan.

They settled down while it was Peter's turn to cook meals. Mina began to look up at the sky, "It's been about two week since the maze incident… why hasn't anything interesting happened."

"Maybe their scared." Said Akane.

"What do they have to be scared of?" asked Mina.

"Just… never mind…" said Akane.

The other Neo Pokemon Guardians looked down to the Ground while thinking, "She shouldn't know what they said…"

"Anyone up for Karaoke while we wait." Said Mina.

"No thank you." Said Beth.

"No…" said Sammy.

"What do you think?" asked Megan.

"No …" said Akane.

"I love singing… but I don't do good with Microphones." Said Beldum.

"Oh…" whined Mina.

"Sammy… can I talk to you in private." Said Akane.

"Sure…" said Sammy.

The two went elsewhere into the forest, "So what do want to talk about?" asked Sammy.

"I was wondering… you know Ash's group… what are their ties to the Sailor Senshi." Said Akane.

Sammy's eyes widened, then she smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"There's something about that boy Ash and his friends, Gary, Naruto and Luffy." Said Akane.

"Naruto and Luffy were just hanging out with them for the day and nothing more." Said Sammy.

"I see…" said Akane, "I must have forgotten about that." Said Akane.

"Look… I do know the Sailor Senshi's identities and as my duty I have to keep them a secret… no ifs ands or buts…" said Sammy, "Their very special friends of mine and I'm keeping it a secret… got it!"

"Fine… but eventually your going to tell me." Said Akane who began to walk away, then tripped.

"She's going to be a pain in the neck." Thought Sammy with a sigh.

The two of them got back to the campsite.

That's when there were several growls.

"What was that?" asked Beth.

That's when several humanoid Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Sentret and Rattata.

"All right! Time to change!" said Mina who then dragged the other girls in the bushes and quickly came out.

"Looks like their learning from Mina." Aid Peter with a sweat drop with Smoochum nodding in agreement.

"Ice Shot!"

Mina shot out ice shards from her fingers, that hit the gems on their foreheads.

"Rock throw!"

Beth threw rocks at them which hit the gems reverting them back to Pokemon.

"Water Pulse!"

Megan's attack his the gems which destroyed them.

"Metal Claw!"

Sammy ran past the Pokemon and destroyed the gems.

Akane said nothing she took out kunai and held them in between we fingers which glow for a few seconds then threw them at the gems.

With that, all of the Pokemon reverted back to normal.

"My you Neo Pokemon Guardian as you call your selves are quite good." Aid a voice.

That's when the mysterious cloaked people jumped down form the trees.

"So what are you going to do this time?" asked Akane.

"Just introduce ourselves!" said the woman in the teal cloak.

The woman in the gold cloak removed hers revealed a red hair haired woman wearing a red outfit, "I'm Flare!" she said.

That's when the woman wearing the yellow cloak removed hers she had had bright yellow spiky hair that put into a ponytail, "I'm Electra!" she said.

That's when the girl in the pink cloak removed hers, she was girl with long green hair with two flower put into it and wore a sundress that was covered with flowers, "I'm Flora!" she said.

That's when the woman in the teal cloak removed hers she had brown hair put into a ponytails and wore a white Gi, "I'm Maya!" she said.

The man in the silver cloak removed his revealing a rather handsome mad with brown hair, "I'm Gordy!"

The woman in the lavender cloak removed her cloak and relived a young woman with light purple hair wearing glasses, "I'm Feather!" she said.

That's when the male in the dark green cloak revealing a rather nerdy looking boy with thick glasses, "I'm Kenny!" he said adjusting his glasses.

That's when the male in the red coat removed his cloak revealing a pale boy wearing all black, "I'm Renji!" he said.

The man in the navy cloak removed his revealing a rather handsome man with orange hair and orange eyes, "I'm Draco." He said.

The last member removed his black cloak, revealing a man with black hair and wore all black, he wasn't pale but had an evil smirk on his face, "I'm Damien." He said.

"And we're the Elemental Council." Said all 10 of them.

"So why are you trying to kill us!" yelled Sammy.

"That's none of your business…" said Damien.

"Why reveal yourselves now!" yelled Akane.

"That's none of your business…" said Flare.

"hey you… do people call you Malfoy?" asked Mina.

Draco sweat dropped, "Sometimes… but I really wished they didn't…" sighed Draco.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Megan.

"I'm sorry… I had to ask it…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

Megan sweat dropped and sighed…

"You wanted to make a Malfoy comment… didn't you?" asked Mina.

"What do you think?" asked Megan with a swat drop.

"The reason why we relived ourselves is none of your concern… only that we have now…" said Flare.

"And it was getting confusing who was who…" said Flora which made everyone sweat drop.

"We will meet again!" said Damien.

"Wait!" yelled Mina.

That's when more monster appeared.

"Ice Shot!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Water Gun!"

"Meteor Mash!"

"Poison Sting!"

All of the attacks hit the gems reverting them back to normal… but the members of the Elemental Council were gone.

"Darn it!" yelled Mina.

"Well their gone… either way lunch is ready." Said Peter.

"Let's just change…" said Akane walking to the bush followed by Megan.

Mina sighed and joined the two in the bush.

Meanwhile nearby the Elemental Council watched them.

"Are you sure this is going to be a wise choice… unleashing that power." Said Draco.

"As long as we break them up… then it will be fine." Said Feather.

"We can wait for a few more months… after all… it will be worth it…" said Damien, "What we cause will break them apart… and divided will be able to get them one by one…"

The other 9 nodded in agreement.

And with that the enemy relived themselves… but their goals are still unknown… and their latest goal is unknown to all, only time will tell what their planning.

Next Time: It's been months since the last attack... and Mina's going crazy... well crazier than usual... what will happen?


	15. Too Quiet

Hey… it's Peter. Nothing much has happened in the last few since the last attack. Me and Mina both managed to get a few gym badges. Oh we discovered in an alternate dimension the Pokemon Guardians don't exist… wait just me, Sammy and Beldum… Other then that… it's been really quiet… too quiet… The Elemental Council hasn't been attacking… Mina's getting bored… really bored… she's been dressing me up in anime costumes… girl anime costumes… I sweat I've been a character from every single anime she likes! Please Elemental Council! Please attack!

"What did you say?" asked Mina.

"Eep…" said Peter, "This would be a good time to start the opening…"

Chapter 15: Too Quiet

The group walked though the forest… Mina's eye twitched as she did… "I'm so board!" she shouted.

"Yes… on days there's nothing to do you're always bored." Said Akane.

"But…" said Mina.

"Stop complaining!" yelled everyone else but Beth.

"How about we sit down and rest." Said Beth with a smile.

Mina sighed, "Fine…" she muttered.

They all sat down and began to think.

"Do you think they finally gave up?" asked Megan.

"No way." Said Akane, "They're planning something, something big."

"Especially after big reveal." Said Sammy.

"But that months ago… seriously…" said Megan.

"I don't know… I think if they did stop we can finally retire from the super hero business." Said Beldum.

Sammy looked at Beldum… it was a look that said, "Should the Elemental Council stop, I will help the Sailor Senshi as much as I can."

"Okay, never mind." Said Beldum with a nervous laugh.

"Why are they doing this…" said Mina.

Meanwhile at them mysterious elemental council HQ…

Everyone in the Elemental council… 2was watching TV when the episode ended.

"Okay… that was the last episode… we have officially watched every episode of the Simpsons they have on DVD." Said Damien in a bored tone.

"So are we finally going after them… it been months and I'm getting bored." Said Feather.

"In order to become one with our enemy we must get to know her." Said Renji.

"Ice Guardian is an anime fan… not a cartoon fan." Said Feather.

"D'oh!" shouted Renji.

"Go find out what anime she likes and buy the DVD one of is going to go fight them." Said Damien.

"I'll go…" said Renji.

"Me too…" said Flora.

"Okay… go then." Said Maya.

"Right!" they said.

"Now! I'm going to go to the Ice Guardian's blog she made for her comics to see what anime she likes." Said Draco.

Meanwhile in the forest the group continued on they're way.

"I'm bored." Said Mina.

"We already know!" yelled everyone else.

"That's why I plan to do something…" said Mina holding Pretty Sammy's costume.

"Oh crap…" he muttered.

That's when Mina tripped off his clothes and replaced with the pretty Sammy costume.

"Neat." Said Megan taking out a camera and taking a picture of it.

"I will destroy that camera as soon as I can!" yelled Peter.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Give me back my clothes now Mina!" yelled Peter.

"No way!" yelled Mina sticking out her tongue.

"Why you…" growled Peter.

"Long time no see!" said Flora.

"It sure has." Said Renji.

"Isn't Flora and Abarai…" said Mina.

"Abarai? Why are you calling me Abarai!" yelled Renji.

"Because last time I so focused on that guy Malfoy that I missed the even more clever Abarai!" said Mina.

"Where did you get that from!" yelled Renji.

"There's a guy named Renji in Bleach…" said Mina.

"Oh… I see…" said Renji with a sweat drop.

"Either way…" said Flora with a shrug.

That's when several humanoid Bellossom and Roselia came form the bushes… well more humanoid and bigger than their normal size.

"That's confusing to make you monsters from…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"I like make monster form Ghost Pokemon… it's the day time so she won…" said Renji with a sweat drop.

"You know… that's not the helping the act that I call you Abarai." Said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Let's just change…" sighed Megan.

"All right!" cheered Mina.

They jumped into the bushes and came out dressed in their costumes.

"What the point of you changing?" asked Renji.

"I don't know… but the outfits are cute." Said Flora.

"It's Mina's idea… it's always Mina's idea…" sighed Megan.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Said Beth.

"Okay! Go attack them!" shouted both of them.

The monsters aimed their attacks at the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"Okay! Ice Shot!" yelled Mina, which destroyed quite a few of the crystals.

"Cross Poison!" called out Akane using the attack while destroying the crystals.

"Steel Claw!" shouted Sammy swiping the gems with her fingers nails that became claw like.

"Water Pulse!" shouted Megan, using a water pulse on only one of the Pokemon Monster as her attacks would be weak against them.

"Rock Throw!" called out Beth only attacking one due to the fact that her attacks would weak against them also.

All of the Pokemon reverted back to normal.

"Damn it!" shouted Renji.

"We'll be back soon… and we will kill you!" yelled Renji.

"Why do you want to kill us anyways?" asked Mina.

"because you'll main block in route to our goal along with every single Pokemon Guardian descendents on earth!" yelled Flora.

"Are you also going to off the Sailor Senshi?" asked Beldum.

"When we kill all the decedents… starting with you!" shouted Flora.

"I'm also pretty sure we've been though this as well!" yelled Renji

"Now to get to know you more… so how good is that anime with the guy who has the same name as me?" asked Renji.

"Why should I tell you… you're trying to kill me!" yelled Mina.

"If I wasn't trying to kill you, would recommend it…" said Renji.

"Yeah… I would it's a really awesome show." Said Mina.

"Okay, that's cool…" said Renji.

With that they left…

"Well… that was sort of pointless…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Do you think they're going attack soon?" asked Beth.

"It's looking doubtful…" said Mina.

Sometime later in the Elemental Council base.

"Okay… most of use went to various stores and bought a bunch of anime DVDs… which should we watch first?" asked Damien.

"Bleach has a guy that has the same name as me, so let's try that one…" said Renji.

Meanwhile the forest… Peter had managed to get out of the Pretty Sammy costume.

"Stop doing that to me! Please!" yelled Peter.

"No way…" said mina who stopped for some reason.

"Mina what's wrong?" asked Beth.

"I got a weird head ache for a second… but it faded… I'm fine…" said Mina.

"Smooch…" said Smoochum.

"Really… I'm fine…" said Mina.

Little did they know that headache will eventually snowball into something bigger while the Elemental Council continued their evil plan…

Next Time: Sammy and Beldum are called upon by the Sailor Senshi in order to help them with the final battle with their enemy! While they're away what abut the Elemental Council? What happen? Find out next time!


	16. During the Final Dark Wave Battle…

A/N: This is a special chapter, it's what Mina's group was doing during the final battle of the Dark Wave in New Lives C. Sammy and Beldum not in most of the chapter, but Sammy's does the monologue and Beldum begins up the opening! Enjoy!

Hey, it's Sammy! Here's a interesting story, the worlds are being taken over by an evil force called the Dark Wave and as an ally to the Sailor Senshi it's my duty to help them defeat the Dark Wave! Setsuna took me to the Pro. Oak's lab (I've been there once before… but that's literally another story). The Dark Wave has this power called Darkness Wave that control people expect those who are immune in someway or is taken this special drug that prevents them from being effected. Us Pokemon Guardians are unaffected, and Setsuna gave Peter the drug… but I'm wondering about the Elemental Council… are they effected.

"Let's start the opening, because I'm not in the chapter!" yelled Beldum.

Chapter 16: During the Final Dark Wave Battle…

Mina was pointing… she was extremely jealous… sure she knew Sammy probably knew the Sailor Senshi's identities (and was sworn to top secrecy) but still… Sammy got to help the Sailor Senshi in some way to the fight their enemy.

"Oh come on, don't be jealous Mina… I mean it's nothing." Said Peter who had dry mouth due to the Side effects.

"I know! But still…" said Mina.

"I'm sort of jealous too." Said Beth.

"You are! Man must be a sign that the end of world is coming… gee… the Sailor Senshi don't stand chance then." said Megan.

"No… you have to put think in perceptive, the Dark Wave took control of her boyfriends at the same time and made them attack her." said Akane (once again latterly another story).

"The only thing that grateful though is that we understand each other better because of it." Said Beth.

"We should set up camp." Said Peter, "It's going to be a boring day and who knows how long Sammy will be gone for."

Meanwhile at the Elemental Council HQ, they had just fished watching the two DVDs of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo available… everyone looked like well… tit's best described at what Feather says.

"It feels like I was just beaten savagely by a clown." She said.

"Why does she like these things!" yelled Renji.

"Some of these are actually good… though I wonder why an 11 year old likes this stuff…" said Damien, "Though that last one wasn't one of them."

"I don't know I kind of like it." Said Flora.

That's when they're nearby computer began to beep… Feather (the one in charge of the computer) went to check it out, "Something's going on." She said.

"What do mean going on?" asked Maya.

"Something very strange." Said Feather she began to check it out, "It's a strange energy engulfing the world that seems to knock all those it touches and takes control."

"So wait! We're going to become the puppet of people?" yelled Flare.

"Calm down, clam down. Don't worry… parentally our abilities made us immune. It might be a great time to get them." Said Feather, "They're immune as well so it might be an interesting fight."

"So you mean they're boy toy might be effected?" asked Electra.

"Who knows… all I know is that one of us will have to go after them…" said Damien.

"I'll go!" said Kenny.

The other nodded and agreed.

Back with Mina's group… they had just set up camp.

"You're still jealous aren't you?" asked Peter.

"Do you really have to ask!" yelled Mina.

"Either way, it's helping your boredom." Said Beth.

"Don't you mean the Boredom of Mina Koki?" asked Mina with a smirk.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Okay…" said Megan.

"I think it's one of the Haruhi Suzumiya books." Said Peter.

"Okay… I get it… I think." Said Akane.

"All we have to do is wait for Sammy…" said Megan.

"It's going to fast pain less and nothing." Said Megan.

"I don't know… Sammy told me that they'll probably have a celebration party afterwards." Said Peter.

Mina hung her head low, "Great… Sammy's so lucky! Not only is she fighting with my idols and she gets to party with them!"

Everyone stared at Mina with sweat drops while Smoochum tired to comfort her.

"She has issues." Said Akane.

"You just noticed… just now?" asked Peter.

That's when they noticed the Darkness Wave, a strange wave of Dark Energy came by. They engulfed the group but nothing happened.

"So looks like we're immune after all." Said Beth.

"All right! None will be knocked out!" said Peter.

"You're taking a pill so it won't effect you." Said Megan.

"Shut up!" yelled Peter.

Mina was currently in the fetal position weeping, "This is a sign that the battle has started… why does Sammy get such an honor."

"Because she's the official Liaison between us the Sailor Senshi." Said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" mumbled Mina.

"Man, what happened to you?" asked a voice.

Mina looked up to see Kenny.

"You!" yelled Mina.

"There's one missing? Where is she?" asked Kenny.

"Sammy and her annoying little friend went to help the Sailor Senshi in their final battle with the Dark Wave." Said Peter.

"Oh… I see…" said Kenny, "Well I guess if we eliminate you now then she'll be easier to kill."

"Why you…" growled Akane.

"Come on girls! Let's go get changed!" yelled Mina, she grabbed both Megan and Akane's hands and ran into the bushes with Beth following. A few seconds later thy come out.

"Okay… that was pointless… I know who you are." Said Kenny with a sweat drop.

"So what!" yelled Mina pointing at Kenny.

"Either way!" said Kenny.

That's when Kenny summoned many mutated Combee, all of them began to attack using some sort of Psychic attack.

"Okay! What's that attack!" yelled Mina.

"How should I know… they're not Beedrill." Said Akane.

"Either way… we have to attack!" yelled Mina.

"All right!" said Akane.

"Fine…" muttered Megan.

"Okay!" said Beth.

"Ice Shot!" called out Mina.

The ice hit many of the Combee's gems.

"Rock Throw!" shouted Beth.

The attack hit the gems head on.

"Water Pulse!" called out Megan.

That's when used the attack and launched at the Combee Gems.

Akane said nothing and just poisoned her Kunai and threw them at the mutated Pokemon.

All of the Combee, which once again became normal flew away.

"Damn it! We'll be back… one day!" yelled Kenny as he left.

"We'll be waiting!" yelled Mina.

"I wish he came another day… a day when Mina was bored…" said Peter.

"Yeah… me too…" agreed Megan.

At the Elemental Brigade HQ… sometime after Kenny came back in which he wasn't pushed… there wasn't a need to, they decided to watch illegal fan subs of Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Man… I like the old Powerpuff Girls better." Said Kenny.

"I know… but I like that they keep the joke with that woman's face." Said Flora.

"Yeah… me too…" said Renji.

The computer beeped once again and Feather looked at it, "Looks like the weird energy is gone…"

"I wonder what happened." Said Flora.

"What ever the cause was… it's gone." Said Damien with a smirk, "It's a good thing do… because whatever the cause would have started a war with us."

Back at Neo Pokemon Guardian's Camp… the sun began to set.

"That's strange… Sammy's not back yet." Said Beth.

"Like I said, big party." Said Peter.

Mina began to hold Smoochum tightly and shouted "Why does she get to have all the fun!"

Next Time: Mina's bored again... Can the Sammy, Beth and Akane stop her from dressing Peter in girl costumes? Or will they fail. Contains the new opening for the next arc including the preview of a new important character!


	17. Poor Peter

A/N: Final Chapter in this arc... next chapter begins a new arc... also after reading this chapter, please read chapter 7 of New Lives S, as it's a full on crossover on the Senshi's end of things... and also important to this story... Enjoy!

Yo! Peter here! Please help me… I'm currently in my underwear and Mina's chasing me. Mina's getting really bored and that's a bad sign. I don't know if it's a sign of things to come or what… just some help me…

"Found you!" yelled Mina.

"Ahhh! Start the Opening!" shouted Peter as he began to run away.

Chapter 17: Poor Peter

Peter tossed and turned in his sleep… that's when he suddenly screamed…

"What's wrong?" asked Megan waking up.

"I just had the most horrible dream… one where Mina forced this maid costume on me!" yelled Peter.

Peter sighed… that's when he noticed that he was wearing a maid costume… the one that Mikuru wears in Haruhi Suzumiya. "Mina!" he yelled out.

"Huh?" asked Mina, "Oh cute Maid Costume." She said, then she went back to sleep.

"I hate you so much…" muttered Peter… he sighed, he looked up at the sky and it was still the middle of the night and it wasn't warm enough to wear his undies… he igh3d and went back to sleep he'd have his revenge tomorrow.

That morning it was breakfast and Mina sat down to eat… she felt something cold and wet.

"What is Mina?" asked Peter in all too innocent tone.

"I have to go change…" mumbled Mina.

She got up and saw green paint on her butt… she was also blushing bright red.

"This is going to turn into one of those days where Mina going to worse than she usually is… is it?" asked Megan.

"I told you not to get back at Mina, you only makes things worse." Said Beth sipping tea.

"Bibibibi… You got screwed Buck." Said Beldum.

Everyone looked at Beldum with sweat drops.

"Hey… because of you guys I watch a lot of TV…" said Beldum.

Meanwhile… in the HQ of the Elemental Council…

"Finally! We're fished with any DVD that is currently out!" yelled Renji.

"I really hope there's no more for a while…" sighed Flora.

"Me too…" sighed Damien.

That's when Feather got up, "You think it's good time to torment them?" asked Feather.

"Go ahead…" said Kenny.

"Okay… I've been meaning to do a parody of the birds for a while." Said Feather with a shrug.

Meanwhile on the way to the next down…

"Oh come on give me back my clothes Mina!" whined Peter.

"I said no and I mean no!" yelled Mina.

Peter was currently dressed like Angel Lily.

"I hate you…" muttered Peter.

"Same goes for you…" said Mina.

The two began to glare at each other.

That's when Beth laughed…

"What's that about!" yelled the two.

"It's nothing… nothing really." Said Beth.

"Fine I'll give you back you're clothes." Sighed Mina.

Min tossed Peter his clothes back and he got changed.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to mention this! I'm having a sighing in a couple weeks." Said Mina.

"Really that's great!" said eth.

"At least you won't be bored anymore." Said Akane.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Mina.

"Face it… you've been bored for quite a while… The only days when you're not bored is when new manga you like come out, new DVDs and other things happen…" said Megan.

"She has a point… and you're taking it out on Peter." Said Beth.

"I have not!" yelled Mina.

"Yes, you have…" said Sammy.

"And I'm begging to think that you're have some sick sexual thrill from it." Said Beldum.

Everyone stared at Beldum with sweat drops… That's when Sammy put a magnet on Beldum who began to sing the Armor Hot Dog for some reason.

"I wonder what he's picking up…" said Mina.

"No clue." Said Sammy with a shrug.

"Mina you really have to stop dressing Peter in girl costumes." Said Beth.

"But it's so fun!" said Mina.

"It's not good for either of you." Said Beth.

"She has a point like I'm guessing you're going to make dress up in some of costume any second now…" said Akane.

That's when they noticed that Mina had a Pink Pearl Voice costume out.

"You're going to make him wear that when he gets back right?" asked Akane.

Mina only nodded.

"Well I'm back…" said Peter fully dressed.

That's when Mina began to rip of his clothing.

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

"You know… I think Beldum's picking up on that old Simpsons episode." Said Sammy.

"Oh…" said Beth, "That make sense."

Sometime later they walked to wherever they were walking to… with Peter still dressed like… well the Mermaid Magical Girl.

"Mina… please top it…" said Peter.

"Well maybe if you didn't pain me bum earlier." Said Mina.

"Fine…" said Peter who gulped, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't not going to make me stop." Said Mina.

"What why?" asked Peter.

"I just don't want." Said Mina with a pout.

"Then tell me." Said Peter.

"It's all because of the Boredom of Mina Koki!" yelled Mina.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Let's say hypothetically… the Elemental Council attacks… then will you stop for the day." Said Peter.

"Yes… yes I will." Said Mina.

That's when there was the sound of loud caws… everyone began to look around… that's when they skies in the distance filled it a large cloud of humanoid bird-like Pokemon.

"Wow… that was lucky." Said Peter blinking.

"All right girls! Let's get ready!" yelled Mina.

Megan and Akane sighed, Beth merely giggled while Sammy said "Wow haven't done this in a while."

All of them went into the bushes and changed into their costumes. Then quickly came out.

"All right! Let's go!" said Mina happily.

That's when the humanoid birds swooped down and began to attack.

"All right! Multiple Ice Shot!" yelled Mina shooting the ice and hitting the bird's gems.

Akane said nothing but just threw some poisoned Kunai at the birds hitting the gems.

"Water Gun!" shouted Megan shooting water from her finger. Which hit the gems.

"Power Gem!" shouted Beth using the glowing attack that hit the gems head on.

"Flash Canon!" shouted Sammy launching it at the birds like Pokemon.

After using more and more attacks soon the birds were all back too normal.

"Darn it!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Feather sighing.

"That went all wrong…" she said, "Note to self… actually watch the birds next time… Later…"

"That as weird." Said Mina.

"Yeah…" said Peter, "Can I have my clothes back now?"

"Fine…" sighed Mina.

And so, Mina gave Peter back his clothes… and for the next few days didn't even try to tear off his clothes and replace them with girl costumes as the fight cared her boredom… Note the word: A few days… which means a few days later, Mina was back to clothes ripping ways… much the chagrin of Peter.

Mini Story: New Opening!

"All right1 Mina here! For the new arc's opening! This will be a permit replacement for the opening unlike the temporally one that was there for a while… enjoy it!" said Mina.

"Oh that song is Rolling Star from Bleach." Said Peter joining in.

(Start new Opening)

A spinning circle with 5 pieces is spinning, slice is a different color: grey, silver, purple, blue and pink. The circle fades away showing Beth, Sammy, Akane, Megan and a girl with short bright green hair and same color eyes. The title is shown.

Beth is standing with her hand to her heart while Brock and Sanji appears in the back ground.

Sammy walking down the street with Beldum. Beldum says something which makes Sammy punch it.

Akane is running threw a forest… that's when she trips and crashes into a rock.

Megan sits by a pond, looking at the water, she then smirks.

The green haired girls is reading the Sailor Senshi comics, she begins to tear up when Smoochum appears on her shoulder along with a Ralts.

The next thing shows Peter looking up at the stars sadly.

The next shot shows adult Mina sitting a tree glaring at something below her.

The Elemental council is shown in cool posses standing on a cliff.

The next scene shows the girls fighting monster in their costumes, with Sammy using steel claw, Akane using her poisoned kunai, Megan using Water Pulse, Beth using rock tomb and the green haired girl using psychic attacks on her opponents.

The next scene has the 5, Peter, Smoochum, Ralts and Beldum celebrating a job well done. When Adult Mina shows up, says something to them while glaring. The green haired girl says something back while looking like she was holding back tears. Adult Mina glares at them then leaves in a bizarre icy flash.

The next scene show Peter staring at a lake with Smoochum by his side. That's when someone pushes him in. It's the green haired girl, she sticks her young out and runs away. Peter proceeded to chase her.

The last shot is a paining like shot with Peter chasing the green haired girl, with the other 4 Neo Pokemon Guardians, Beldum, Ralts, Smoochum as well as for some reason Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Dawn, Brock and Sanji.

(End of Opening)

"What the! I was barely in it at all! In fact… it was that evil Hollow version of me! What's going on?" asked Mina.

"Well according to this you're getting replaced temporally as the main character." Said Peter reading something.

"What!" yelled Mina.

"Yeah, next chapter will be your last as your self for some time." Said Peter.

"No fair…" pouted Mina

(End of Mini-Story)

Next Time: During a battle with the elemental Council, Mina gets so stressed out that she fight her "Inner Hollow"... and looses! Now her other self is in control of her body once again and doesn't want the help of the others! Can Sammy keep her promise to Mina and keep the others together? Find out next time!

A/N: Once again please read chapter 7 of New Lives S, as it contains some very important information for the next chapter!


	18. Mina’s Gone?

A/N: Well the new arc begins... here's the chapter... I plan to update this again tomorrow too, don't worry I will.

Hey… It's Mina. In a recent attack from the Elemental Council and the Senshi's new enemy, the Rainbow Brigade (you may laugh now), something inside me snapped… I don't know what happening… all I know is that something really bad is going to happen soon.

"Mina's what's wrong?" asked Peter.

"Nothing… start the new opening…" said Mina sadly.

Chapter 18: Mina's Gone?

Mina walked silently for the 2nd weeks in a row. Ever since the fight with the Elemental Council, Mina's been out of it, she hasn't been signings, she's barely been keeping up with her anime, she has been doing her comics because of deadlines, but she has been moppy and depressed… it's been really, really creepy… the only good thing came out of it was that that she stopped stripping down Peter.

"Why won't you do that?" asked Peter, "I really want to know."

"Okay… I wasn't going to say anything… but you're annoying me! Do you get a sick thrill from it?" asked Megan.

"What? Of course not… I'm just looking out for her." said Peter.

"Sure you are." Muttered Megan rolling her eyes.

Sammy ignored that conversation and rolled her eyes. She looked at Mina, "Why... did she ask me that." She thought, "Am I rally the only one who can keep us together?"

She looked at the others.

Megan: Too Sarcastic

Akane: Rarely ever shows emotions

Beth: Kind of Ditzy… fall for every cute guy she sees while having two boyfriends.

"Oh… now I remember…" thought Sammy with a sweat drop.

"What's wrong Sammy… you're almost as depressed as Mina!" said Beldum.

"Shut up!" yelled Sammy performing a spinning kick.

"This is why I said almost." Said a woozy Beldum.

Meanwhile at the Elemental Council HQ, all of the members were meeting.

"So we will all come for this fight. Remember aim most attacks at Ice Guardian... if we can spilt them up… then all we have to worry about is the Hidden Line and Ice Guardian's Other Self." Explained Damien.

"Right!" answered the others.

It was time lunch and it was Mina time to cook and was making sandwiches.

"What's taking so long?" asked Megan rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to help them then?" asked Mina.

"Why yes I would." Said Megan with a smile.

"You know… I don't think…" said Mina.

"I'll help her." said Peter getting up and going to help Mina.

"Oh man…" moaned Megan.

Peter began to help Mina.

"What's been with you lately… really." Said Peter.

Mina gulped, "It's something inside of me… I know I transformed some how during the Maze Incident… you can't hide that from… I know something happened… I know it's going to come out soon." Whispered Mina, "I just don't know when."

""You think you're going to…" asked Peter.

"I don't know… I know what's going to happen… All I know is that something is going to happen."

"If that happens… then what about them?" asked Peter.

"I asked Sammy to keep them all together… I think she's the only one who can among the 4." Explained Mina.

"Really why her?" asked Peter looking at them… then came to the same conclusion as Sammy, "Oh… I see…"

"That and she's out official liaison with the Sailor Senshi, so if something really bad and they're not that busy they can help us." Said Mina.

"That makes sense." Said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Mina with a nod.

Peter looked at Mina, "Why are you telling me?"

"Because I felt like telling someone." Said Mina.

The two looked at each other the two of them began to blush.

"So what's going on here?" asked Beth.

Both of them sweat dropped.

They looked to see the others hovering over them.

"So why you blushing?" asked Akane.

"It's kind of cute if you ask me." Said Sammy.

"Finally going to admit something?" asked Megan.

"Do it! Do it!" chanted Beldum.

"Smooch." Said Smoochum giving the thumbs up… if she had thumbs that is.

"It's not like that." Said Peter.

"He's right! I don't know what you're thinking!" yelled Mina, "I think I can handle the remaining part of lunch by myself."

Mina took over the sandwich Peter was making at the same time singing Yachiru's solo from "We".

Everyone watched her hum and sing happily.

"Whatever she to you… it worked." Said Akane.

"Yeah… I guess she needed to tell someone." Said Peter who became quiet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Megan.

"It might be nothing… but I could be wrong." said Peter.

That's when a large amount of the Monsters made from Pokemon appeared.

"You're not getting away this time!" said Damien at the other joined him.

"All right time to change girls." Said Mina.

"Where are we going to change?" asked Akane "They blocked everywhere."

"I have an idea. Right here." Said Mina winking at Akane.

Akane got the idea and began to take off her shirt. Causing Damien, Renji, Kenny, Draco and Gordy to blush bright red.

"Okay! We're give a place to change! Just don't right here!" yelled Draco.

"Oh come on Malfoy… it might be fun." Said Renji.

"Draco's right… if we watch them… our asses are going to get kicked." Said Kenny.

They turned around and saw the girls of their team looking like they want to hurt someone… namely them.

"You can have a place to change! Just don't' watch them!" yelled Flora.

The 5 Neo Pokemon Guardians went to get changed, they came in less than a minute.

"So is 3everyone ready?" asked Mina.

"Now aim all attacks at Ice Guardian!" yelled Damien.

All of the monsters aimed their attack at Mina, causing her to fly into the air.

"Oh no!" cried Beth.

"Okay… what's you're angle?" asked Mina.

That's when she felt an extremely cold chill within her.

"No… it's began…" she thought, "I was right… it as going to happen when we fight."

"Again!" yelled Feather.

The Pokemon turned monsters once again attacked Mina, but after the attack, she just got up.

"You're not going to beat me!" yelled Mina.

"At full power this time!" yelled Maya.

All of the attacks hit her at once, sending her flying and into unconsciousness.

"Mina!" cried Peter.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm just worried about her! She's my rival!" yelled Peter.

Mina woke up in her mindscape again.

"Oh great… this place again." She mumbled.

"Well… well happy to see me?" asked a voice.

Mina turned around and saw her Inner Hollow.

"I'm not an inner Hollow!" yelled adult Mina.

"Why am I here?" asked Mina.

"To be frank you've gotten weak… The Elemental Council needed to be eliminated. No ifs ands or buts…" said Adult Mina.

"So you've going to have a frank talk with me?" asked Mina, "That's what I've scared of this whole time?"

"No… I'm taking over this body again… and this time it won't be just me awakening inside of you." Explained Adult Mina.

"I won't let you!" yelled Mina.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice." Said Adult Mina.

That's when ice began to engulf Mina.

"What's going on" she cried.

"Good bye, I'll probably free you when my job is done." Explained Adult Mina.

Mina as fully engulfed in ice and Adult Mina smirked and disappeared.

Back in the waking world, that's when Mina's body began to glow… the members of the Elemental council Smirked as she once again began to grow up, there were streaks of ice blue appearing in her blonde hair.

"Not again…" muttered Sammy.

"This isn't good." Said Megan.

"Oh no…" whispered Beth.

Akane didn't say anything… she just gritted her teeth.

The older adult Mina woke up. She turned to the Pokemon Monsters and began to fire ice at their gems turning them back to normal. It went on for a minute but every single Pokemon reverted back and ran, walked or flew away.

"So you really think you can win?" asked Adult Mina.

"Actually our job is done." Said Gordy.

"We'll be back one day." Said Maya.

The 10 members of the Elemental Council ran off.

"Okay… this is getting weird." Said Megan.

Adult Mina turned to the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"You're job is done… leave this all to me from now on." Said Adult Mina scowling at them.

"Smoochum! Smooch!" cried Smoochum hugging her.

Adult Mina picked up Smoochum and took out Mina's Poke balls and handed them both to Peter.

"I don't need them." Said Adult Mina walking away.

"Okay… what's going on! We need to know!" yelled Sammy.

"It's not any of your concern any more…" said Adult Mina who then disappeared in a weird icy energy.

Her voice echoed thought out the forest, "You better stay out of my way… I mean it…"

Peter began to shake, while looking at Smoochum in his arms, "Mina…" he whispered.

In another region, the mother and daughter once again sat across from each other, with a Ralts right next to the girl.

"It's time for me to leave. They need me." Said the girl.

"I understand." Said the mother, "Be careful."

"I will…" said the girl getting up, "The next time you'll hear from me is that a 6th Neo Pokemon Guardian is here."

The mother nodded and laughed... little did the 4 remaining Neo Pokemon Guardians know is that a brand new 6th member was about join… And things were about to get really interesting.

Next Time: Peter's cousin and Mina's cousin is finally allowed to go on a Pokemon Journey and decided to travel with Mina's group. Problem: With Mina gone they don't' her to travel with the group out of safety. Meanwhile during a fight a 6th Pokemon Guardian appears... and she seems to know much more than the others does, why does she feel familiar? And will she help them? Find out next time!


	19. The Hidden Line

A/N: Well it's time to introduce the new Guardian, if your familiar with Pokemon Angels were the character originated the new girl is Maggie, she's still Psychic but this time she's a Pokemon Guardian... and she also has a personality, it's similar to Mina... but it's more... um... what's the word... oh yes, extreme! Enjoy the chapter!

Yo! It's Peter… its been a couple days since Mina… well turned into a adult and left us… Man I don't know what's going on… but it feels like there's an eerie things in the air like someone wants to kill me for no apparent reason.

"Someone wants to kill you for no apparent reason?" asked Megan.

"Just roll the opening." Sighed Peter.

Chapter 19: The Hidden Line

A young girl with short, bright green hair and bright green eyes looked at the Pokemon Center in front of her. On her shoulder was Ralts.

"Well Ralts… this is the center." Said Maggie, "Finally… I'm here after such a long wait."

The Ralts nodded.

Inside that Forest Pokemon Center, Peter, Beth, Megan, Akane, Sammy, Smoochum and Beldum, were sitting there thinking.

"What are we going to do?" asked Peter.

"I say, split off and do our own thing." Said Akane.

"I agree… maybe now's a good time to hide and fight only if we have to." Said Megan.

"No…" cried Sammy, "I made a promise to Mina a while back that I will make sure no one drifts apart… I made that promise…"

"You're not making it up are you?" asked Megan.

"No! Of course not! Go find Ash and ask him… he was witness to the promise!" yelled Sammy.

"Mina told me about the promise too." Explained Peter.

"Oh… I see…" sighed Akane.

"And I'm keeping it. I won't run away, I never go back on my word."

"Fine." Sighed Akane.

Megan whistled, "That was a pretty good saying where did you get it?"

"A friend." Answered Sammy.

At the very moment Naruto sneezed in a field he was working on… but he's not in this chapter so let's go back to the Pokemon Center.

"Don't worry, we won't drift apart." Said Beth.

That's when Peter shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Beth.

"I just have this weird feeling… it's hard to describe… but it's there." Said Peter.

That's when a dark ominous figure appeared over Peter… all the girl's sweat dropped.

"There's something behind me isn't there?" asked Peter.

The girls nodded… when the dark ominous figure grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"Long time no cous!" yelled the girl who turned out to be the girl from outside.

"Oh… hi Maggie…." Mumbled Peter as he lost air.

"Maggie… he might need to breathe." Said Beth.

"Good point." Said Maggie letting go of Peter who had bean to turn blue.

"Okay… who is she?" asked Maggie.

"Yo!" said Maggie as her Ralts appeared on her shoulder, "I'm Maggie I'm this idiots cousin."

"Your mom finally let you go on your Pokemon Journey. That's good." Said Beth.

"Hurray… that's fine and dandy." Coughed Peter.

"Yeah I hope to travel with you guys… say where's Mina?" asked Maggie.

Everyone flinched at what she said.

"I'm sorry you can't come." Said Peter, "Let's go."

The others nodded and began to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Maggie… but they didn't wait or stop…. Except for Beldum and Smoochum.

"You feel that?" asked Beldum being one of the few times he's been serious.

Smoochum nodded.

"Should I tell them?" asked Beldum.

Smoochum shook her head no… she knew Maggie and had always felt that connection between her Maggie… and she knew that's why Maggie was here.

"Come on Beldum! Smoochum, we have to get going!" yelled Sammy.

The two Pokemon nodded and left.

"Ralts?" asked Ralts.

"If I tell them now then it won't have that much of an impact." Said Maggie, "And Mina's other self won't have that much of a reaction if I show up with them."

Ralts nodded…

"Okay!" yelled Maggie, "When the time comes it will happen!"

Everyone stared at Maggie in the Pokemon Center.

"Sorry…" said Maggie with a large sweat drop.

In the forest, Peter was explaining who she was.

"She's my psycho cousin who abuses me a lot… way more than Mina and she never dresses me up in silly costumes." Explained Peter, "Her mom wouldn't let her go on a Joinery she always wanted to travel with Mina, but her mom wouldn't let her."

"It's sad this had to happen now." Said Beth, "I fell sorry for her… But we can't get any one else involved."

"Say… quick questions… had Mina been here would you have still been against her joining?" asked Megan with a smirk.

"Of course I would… but Mina would just override me…" muttered Peter who went into the fetal position.

"Thought so…" said Megan with a laugh.

"Mina once told me about her… I think with what's going on Mina wouldn't want her to travel with us either." Said Akane, "She told me herself."

"You and Mina rarely talked… in fact you rarely ever talk to anyone… you're just here to here and suspicious… what's the deal?" asked Megan.

"After she got really injured and I had to act as her body guard." Explained Akane.

"Oh… I forgot about that." Muttered Megan.

"I thought so…" muttered Akane.

They continued on their way unaware of someone following them.

Nearby Adult Mina was sitting in the tree, she had abandoned Mina's battle costume and replaced it with a sleeveless dress she found at a store and bought since she had Mina's wallet on her. She didn't know much about her body but she knew one thing… no girl her age should have that much cash on her.

That's when she saw the group…

"They're still together… I would have though the Poison and Water would have left at least." She muttered.

In the Elemental Council HQ, the 10 were trying to think of the plan.

"I say we just go after them and kill them once and for all." Said Maya, "It might be a good idea."

"I don't know… I'm afraid the Hidden Line might be involved now…" said Damien.

"I agree with Maya, kill them before the Hidden Line gets involved." Said Flare.

"Okay… but you two have to do it." Said Damien.

"Fine…" said the two.

Back in the forest… the group decided to talk bout something…

"Since Mina's gone… should we still wear the costumes?" asked Megan.

"You just don't want to look like a Sailor Senshi reject." Said Peter.

"Is that so wrong?" asked Megan.

"I think we should still wear them… after all we don't know when a Pokemon Trainer would happen by." Explained Sammy, "If someone sees us using our powers with out a costume then we will be in big trouble."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You made a good point…" said Megan gritting her teeth.

That's when they were once again surrounded by the Pokemon Monsters.

"Great… this again…" muttered Megan.

"Oh good they provide us for a place to change this time." said Beth.

They changed then went back to fight.

"You're going to pay!" yelled Sammy.

That's when the all of the Pokemon Monsters attacked at once… sending the 4 flying. That's when Maya and Flare showed up.

"We're getting serious this time… There's far more worse things… with Ice Guardian's Other Self and Maybe the possibility of the Hidden Line coming here… We can't stall any more." Said Flare.

Sammy got up, "Is that what this is?" she asked.

"That's right! Now die!" yelled Maya.

The attacks once again hit them pounded them hard into the ground.

Adult Mina watched as the 4 tried their best to fight.

"Serves them right… they shouldn't have gotten involved…" she muttered.

"Guys you can do it!" yelled Peter.

The four of them got up and were ready to fight… but could barely move.

"Come on… why won't my body move…" thought Akane.

"Damn it… I can't fight…" thought Sammy.

"Well this is it…" thought Beth.

"It can't end here…" thought Megan who on the verge of crying.

"Die!" yelled Flare.

The attacked once again flew over to them that's when they stopped… literally in midair.

"What the!" yelled Flare.

"What's going on!" yelled Maya.

That's when the attacks flew back to the Pokemon hitting them.

"Sorry I'm late… I had to get changed… I really don't know how you're able to o that in a minute." Said a voice.

They looked around and that's when they saw that a young girl about the age of 12 with short bight green hair was standing on a nearby branch. She was wearing a pink dress with small hints of green on it. She also wore a pink mask.

"Why you!" yelled Flare, "attack her!"

"Teleport!" yelled the mysterious girl, she disappeared and reappeared in front of the 4 Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"That dress… it couldn't be… could it?" thought Akane.

"Don't worry… I'm on your side… no matter what. So I'm not going to be that one who refuses to join until convinced otherwise." Said the girl.

"Yeah… that was Akane." Said Sammy.

"I heard." Said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Maya.

"Just call me Psychic Guardian… of the Hidden Line!" the girl.

"Psychic Guardian?" asked Sammy.

"Of the Hidden Line." Repeated Maya.

"So you're going to work with them." Said Flare who appeared to be shaking.

"I'm a fan of them… so why wouldn't I want to join them?" asked Psychic Guardian with a smirk.

"This isn't good… I didn't think she'd want to join up with them…" whispered Maya.

"Retreat!" yelled Flare.

All of the monsters ran away or flew away… pending on what they were made from.

"We will be back soon… and don't you forget it." Said Flare.

The two of them ran off.

Adult Mina watched the whole thing… he eyes turned pink for a second sighed.

"Great… the Hidden Line involved… just what I needed." She muttered.

Back with the Guardian, Psychic Guardian turned to the others.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"I think so…" sighed Beth.

"Okay… you were talking about the Hidden Line back there… what is it?" asked Akane.

"You know you didn't have to ask like that." Said Psychic Guardian.

Akane sighed… "Fine…" she muttered.

Psychic Guardian sighed, "The Hidden Line a blood line that remained active to this day. The Hidden Line knows all the remaining secrets of the Pokemon Guardians, we pass down the secrets to our daughters waiting for a problems that can only be solved by us. This is the first such incident." Explained Psychic Guardian.

"So wait you know everything about the Pokemon Guardians… then what's going on with Mina!" yelled Peter.

Psychic Guardian's eye twitch, she got angry and put him into sort of wrestling hold.

"Hey! I was about to get on that!" yelled Psychic Guardian, "It's her other self…"

"Her other self?" asked Beth.

"Every Pokemon Guardian has one… it's the purest form of our power… However our personalities can't handle them so our power create a second personality to handle them. Each personality matches our type… mine would be extremely wise, Beth's would suborn on rock headed, Sammy's would be similar, Megan's would calm yet ditzy and Akane… um… well…" explained Psychic Guardian.

"What about mine?" asked Akane.

"Well I would say that you were your other self… but you don't have purple streaks in your hair… So I have to say you and other self are way too similar." Said Psychic Guardian.

"Okay…." Said Akane with a big sweat drop.

"Now as you can see Mina's other self is extremely cold…" explained Psychic Guardian, "She's a lone Wolf and that's why she won't let anyone help her… and why she won't give Mina back control… Ice Type Other selves tend to be like that… wanting no help… ice cold… especially with Mina's extremely personality there's no wonder there's a clash."

"That makes sense." Said Beth, "Um… you should go of him… he's turning blue."

Psychic Guardian laughed and let the poor guy go.

"So what caused this change?" asked Megan.

"Well when a Pokemon Guardian goes though extreme emotions, the Other Self awakens." Said Psychic Guardian, "Had I not jumped in when I did… Megan would have awakened her other self."

"So you mean I would have ended up like Mina?" asked Megan.

"Not at all… when in a pinch you would be able to work with your other self… if you didn't make her cry that is." Said Psychic Guardian.

Megan sweat dropped…

"The real Mina is tripped somehow in her mind…" said Psychic Guardian, "And her other self has taken over her body… Ice Types are the hardest to work with, like I said before."

"She's right." Said a voice.

That's when Adult Mina… or well Mina's other self as she will be called jumped down from a tree.

"So the Hidden Line knows all… is that it?" asked Mina's other self.

"Hey… I'm also a Psychic Type Guardian… so my mother… It just happened that the current members of the Hidden Line is Psychic Type. It's not going to be like that for a while though… there won't be a Psychic type in the hidden line for quite a while."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Look I know you have every right to get involved… but leave them out of it… they're just get in our way…" said Mina's other self.

"I can't do that… I made a promise to myself… that I would them until you let Mina go…" said Psychic Guardian.

"What ever…" muttered Mina's other self-walking away.

"She didn't teleport." Said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Other selves can use other type attacks… but only if they share a Pokemon… she can use Teleport sometimes but it drains a lot of power." Explained Psychic Guardian.

The others nodded…

"Well that leaves that… but are you really going to leave that costume on?" asked Megan.

"This by my best friend made it for me for my birthday!" cried Psychic Guardian.

Everyone but Akane sweat dropped.

"I thought it was you." Said Akane, "You're that girl from before."

"Wow… you're the one that recognized me… I would have thought Beth or Peter would have recognized… I guess not." Said Psychic Guardian.

"Peter's unconscious…" said Akane pointing to Peter crumpled on the ground.

"Oh right… rather way." Said Psychic Guardian removed her mask revealing her to be Maggie.

"Magagie!" yelled Peter.

"He's still out of it." Said Maggie with a sweat drop.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" asked Beth.

"Yeah… I knew you wouldn't let me join until I told you everything I knew." Said Maggie.

"Everything?" asked Megan.

"Well I do know certain things… but I can't talk to you about that." Said Maggie. She whistled and Ralts appeared in her arms, "She looked at Smoochum, you think it will be okay for me to take of Smoochum for a while until Mina's back to normal."

"I think so." Said Peter.

"Okay… good…" said Maggie.

Smoochum ran over to Maggie.

"Okay… now I'm member and that's that! All right!" yelled Maggie jumping into the air.

"Great… just what we need a new more violent non-Otaku version of Mina…" sighed Peter hanging his head low.

And so Maggie joined to fill the void of Mina's absence but will it be enough for the Neo Pokemon Guardians… only time will tell.

Next Time: The group gets used to having Maggie around. Can she fill the void with Mina's absence... well she's going to whether any one likes it or not. Also Maggie knows how to get Mina back to normal... but she's not telling? Why? Find out next time!


	20. She's Pretty Crazy

A/N: Well first off I'd like to say, I meant to say I meant to write this yesterday, but couldn't... I won't say why, but it involves my kitty... she's fine, but she just needed my love a lot yesterday.

Also, yes, this story will classify as a crossover due to the fact that it exists in the same "universe" as the New Lives saga (also this chapter takes place before New Lives S chapter 29).

Also remember to request which story you want to see updated that hasn't been done yet... there's not that many left, but I would still like requests.

Also interesting side note: This is the last crossover that I have written that did not start out in an X-over section.

Enjoy the chapter!

Hi there! My name is Maggie Macels, I have bright green hair and eyes. I'm Peter's cousin and I'm also 12. I come from the Johto Region. I train a Ralts, Starmie and Girafarig… oh and I'm also taking care of Mina's Smoochum while she's trapped inside of her mind and her other self is taking over her body. As a never of the hidden line I've been learning how to control my powers since I was old enough to learn how to use them. Now with Mina gone, it's going to be my job to keep everyone happy!

"Really that's news to me." Said Sammy.

"You okay with it?" asked Maggie.

Sammy nodded and yelled out "Start the opening!"

Chapter 20: She's Pretty Crazy

Peter was waking up slowly when there was loud bang and Maggie yelled out, "They're attacking us!"

Peter bolted up… Maggie laughed and said "That got you up."

"I hate you…" muttered Peter.

And so they ate breakfast that Maggie made which was better than what anyone else made.

"You like it?" asked Maggie.

Everyone else nodded.

"Good, so I'll take over meal duty from now on." said Maggie.

"Now! Wait a minute!" yelled Megan.

"I know all about your cooking. So please… don't try to argue with me." said Maggie.

"fine let's see… who wants Maggie to make the meals." said Megan.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Fine…" muttered Megan.

And so after breakfast… they continued their journey. Maggie was singing the song Holla-back girl while walking down the road.

"Will you stop signing that!" yelled Peter.

"Why is it because you don't know what a Holla-back girl is?" asked Maggie with a smirk.

"Yes, now shut up!" yelled Peter.

"Too bad." said Maggie sticking her tongue out at Peter.

"Your annoying me on purpose, aren't you?" asked Peter glaring at his cousin.

"Gee… you already figures that one out… man you're slow." said Maggie.

"Well we are related." said Peter.

"Hey… I'm psychic I know the future." said Maggie.

"Oh really, do you know how to return Mina back to normal?" asked Peter.

"I do… but…" said Maggie, "I'm not going to tell you."

"What why?" asked Beth.

"Because my mother told me it's always to keep the future vague when taking about it." said Maggie.

"Fine… can you tell us in a vague way how to get Mina back to normal?" asked Megan.

"Okay…" said Maggie, "Snow White."

"Snow White?" asked everyone else confused.

"Yep… that's my vague thing… Snow White." said Maggie.

"How is that supposed to hope her?" asked Peter blinking.

"Maybe if you knew her a little more then it would help." said Maggie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Peter.

That's when Maggie whacked him upside the head.

"shut up!" yelled Maggie.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Elemental Council.

"What are you doing Feather?" asked Renji.

"I'm writing an e-mail to the Rainbow Brigade to see if they're help us again." explained Feather.

"You know we still have those monsters from last time. Perhaps we can use them against the Neo Pokemon Guardians." said Draco.

"Why are you calling them that? Only they and the media called them that." said Maya.

"It's a way to detract between them and the other self running around." explained Draco.

"Okay that makes sense." said Kenny.

"I'm going." said Draco.

And so Draco left to fight against the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

Meanwhile with Mina's other self. She watched the group from a nearby tree.

"Why do they continue to fight?" asked Mina's other self glaring at them.

With the group, everyone stopped as they realized something.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Megan.

"What do you mean?" asked Sammy.

"Looks like we're on the road to nowhere!" said Beldum, "So let's get some beer and pot! And have the road trip of a life time."

"You watch way to much TV." said Sammy.

"Who's fault do you think is that?" asked Beldum.

That's when several Pokemon monsters appeared.

"So we meet again." said Draco.

"We sure do Malfoy." said Maggie.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Draco.

"All right let's change!" yelled Maggie.

The girls jumped into the bushes and changed, all Maggie changed in less than a minute while it a bit for Maggie to come out.

"Man, I need practice." said Maggie.

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, we can, Malfoy." said Maggie.

"Will you please stop calling me that!" yelled Draco.

"No way!" said Maggie.

"Your name is Draco." said Megan with a shrug.

"What else would we call you in a mocking tone." said Sammy laughing.

"I hate you." said Draco.

"Of course you… you're mortal enemies." said Beldum causing both Ralts and Smoochum to nod in agreement.

"Shut up!" yelled Draco, "Now get them my pretties."

The remaining Pokemon Monsters from before launched them selves at the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"Hydro Pump!" called out Megan using the powerful water attack.

"Rock Throw!" said Beth using the rock type move.

"Steel Claw!" called out Sammy using the steel type movie.

Akane said nothing as she took out two handfuls of kunai, she used her poison abilities to poison them then tossed them at her enemies.

"Psybeam!" called out Maggie using her psychic abilities on the Pokemon Monsters.

"I'll get you next time!" yelled Draco.

"We'll see Malfoy!" yelled out Maggie.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Draco as he ran away.

"I'm getting changed back." said Megan walking off to change back into her normal clothes.

And so, after Malfoy… err… Draco left, they were pondering where they would go next.

"I think I want to give up on Gyms for a while. I mean without Mina… it seems pointless." said Peter.

Everyone in the group stared at Peter… each look at the same feel.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! We're just rivals! Rivals!" yelled Peter.

"Oh… yes… rivals." said Megan rolling her eyes.

"Snow White!" said Maggie a smirk.

"Stop saying that!" yelled Peter.

"Well I think it might be a good idea. Just relax until Mina is back to normal." said Beth with a kind smile.

"Say… Maggie." said Megan, "Can you make predictions that aren't vague. Just wondering."

"I can… I just don't want to." said Maggie sticking out her tongue.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Hey! Come on! Let's go!" said Maggie.

"To where?" asked Peter.

"Wherever… like I said, it's my duty to cheer you up. So no depressing silences or else I have to kick Peter in the head!" said Maggie who just ran off.

The others stared at Maggie's retreating form.

"I don't know if I like her or Mina better." said Megan.

"We should be thankful that Sammy's the current leader… other wise I would fear for my sanity leading us." said Akane.

Sammy sweat dropped at this last comment.

"I have to agree with Akane." said Peter.

"You're just a tag along." said Sammy staring at Peter.

"I know… but that still doesn't mean I can't agree with Akane." said Peter.

"Let's just follow her." sighed Sammy.

Mina's other self watched them leave.

"Next time… I'm going to make sure they stay out of my way." muttered Mina's other self.

And so, the joinery continues… but what does Snow White even mean… Only time will tell… or if your clever enough and know of a certain anime where someone from the future told a guy that a danger was coming and the only way was to remember the story of Snow White… if one knows what anime that's a reference then yes… it will end with how you think it will.

Next Time: Beldum gets separated from the group... and Sammy wants to get him back... why? Because one thing is that he can talk and the other... well... he knows too much! Will they be able to find him with out getting into trouble? Find out next time!


	21. Let’s Get Beldum Back

A/N: Wow... this is the first story I was not planning to update today... Just to remind people... I'm writing more, so expect updates when you least expect them.

Hey! It's Beldum. I don't really need to describe myself. Why? Because I'm a freaking talking Beldum! Come on! I'm blue metal thing! And I can talk! Really! Anyways, I like hanging outside of my Pokeball and annoying my trainer. Oh yeah, my trainer is a girl with super powers… Oh and you know those super hero the Sailor Senshi? I know their identities! And if you want…

"Shut up Beldum!" shouted Sammy.

"Let's just start the opening." Said Beldum.

Chapter 21: Let's Get Beldum Back

It was a normal day for the Neo Pokémon Guardians… and Peter.

"And that's why Ash will never ever notice you as a girl." Said Beldum.

That's when Sammy kicked him into a tree.

"And so I says to Mable I says…" said Beldum in a Daze.

"Why do you have Beldum again?" asked Peter with a sweat drop.

"My mom stuck me with it…" said Beth, "Since I decided to become a steel type trainer she thought Beldum would be a good first Pokémon… but no… he had to be a rude talking Beldum… who doesn't want to evolve!"

"I just don't want to evolve." Said Beldum with a shrug.

"But you'll have more than one attack!" said Sammy.

"I don't care." Said Beldum, "It's so much more fun to make fun of you as much as I can."

That's when Sammy turned one of her feet metal and kicked it in the air.

"Ya bastard!" she yelled.

Beldum soared up high… and that's when suddenly a Fearow who was just flying by caught it in its' grasp.

"That… was… weird…" said Maggie trying to figure out what to say.

"Another thing to say is that was improbable." Said Peter with a big sweat drop.

"We have to go rescue Beldum!" shouted Sammy.

"What?" asked Akane.

"Why… I'm the only one who likes Beldum." Said Megan.

"So you do have a soft spot for him after all." Said Beth.

"No… it's not that." Said Sammy adjusting her hat to cover her eyes while at the same time blushing, "It's just that Beldum… knows too much."

The wind blew at everyone stared at Sammy.

"Excuse me?" asked Megan.

"Beldum is a talking Beldum who knows too much… he knows our identities and he knows the Sailor Senshi identities." Said Sammy, "We can't lose him!"

"Yeah, it would be like loosing my worthless cousin." Said Maggie.

"Excuse me!" said Peter.

That's Maggie pinned him to the ground and grabbed both of his arms, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"But Sammy's right. We need to find Beldum." Said Beth.

"And besides, I'm the leader of the group for the time being." Said Sammy.

"But Mina isn't really the leader toe begin with." Said Megan.

Sammy glared at her…

"I would like to point out that steel type moves don't do that much damage to water." Said Megan.

Sammy's glare was harsher.

"I think we should find Beldum… after Sammy's right, it does know too much… And I'm sure someone doesn't want word to get out that she is a Sailor Senshi wanna be." Said Akane.

"What?" asked Megan.

"See…" said Sammy.

"You do hate your costume." Said Beth.

"I hate you all." Said Megan, "Fine...we'll go find it."

"And why you so against finding him." Said Sammy, "Ya are the only one that gets along with it."

Megan blushed and sweat dropped.

"Okay." Said Maggie leaving Peter alone (and in a crumpled heap), "Since I'm psychic… I know where Beldum went!"

"All right let's go." Said Sammy.

The girls began to leave.

"Don't leave me." Cried Peter.

"Oh right! I forgot! We can't leave Peter… he's just like Beldum… he knows too much." Said Maggie.

"You already said that." Said Peter with waterfall tears.

"I know… I wanted to say that again." Answered Maggie.

They all left, meanwhile Mina's other self watched them.

"Idiots." She muttered and decided to follow getting the feeling that the Elemental Council would get involved.

Meanwhile Beldum was in the grasp of the Fearow.

"How am I going to get this thing to drop me?" asked Beldum.

Beldum began to think that's when it came up with something.

"Listen hear you Fearow… what I'm about to say is 100 percent true: This sentence is a lie." Said Beldum.

The Fearow did nothing.

"Oh yeah… that's robots it's works on." Said Beldum.

That's when Beldum sighed, "I'm glad I'm a steel type other I'd been eaten." Said Beldum.

That's when something hit the Fearow. Light enveloped it and began to shape shift into a humanoid form. Beldum was so shocked by this that he began to fall to the ground… Fortunately he remembered.

"Hey! I can float!" said Beldum.

Well, well… what do we have here?" said a voice.

Beldum looked up… and saw Feather.

"Uh…" said Beldum, "Beldum! Beldum… Beldum!"

"I know that weird rude talking Beldum that are with the Neo Pokémon Guardians." Said Feather.

"No I'm not! I don't know where you got that from! Ha! A talking Beldum." Said Beldum.

"You just talked…" said Feather with a sweat drop.

"Oh crap…" said Beldum.

Meanwhile with the Neo Guardians, Maggie suddenly stopped them.

"What's going on." Said Sammy.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Said Maggie.

"How long have been meaning to say that?" asked Peter.

"Shut up." Muttered Maggie, "Beldum was just taken captive by Feather, we need to change right now!"

"We should have known this would happen." Said Megan.

They went into some bushes and got changed then continued on their way.

Meanwhile With Beldum and Feather. The Fearow monster loomed over Beldum and grabbed it.

"You'll be a suitable hostage." Said Feather.

"Stop right there." Said a voice.

Feather turned to see that the Neo Pokémon Guardians were there.

"Oh yeah… I forgot there's a new girl." Said Feather.

"You will pay for hurting Beldum!" yelled Sammy.

"I thought you didn't like it." Said Feather.

"That's besides the point!" yelled Sammy.

"Just say it! It's because I know too much." Aid Beldum cheerfully.

Sammy threw a rock at Beldum, "Fine… I'll just shut up." Said Beldum.

"I doubt you want to hurt Beldum… so if you want to fight the monster go ahead." Said Feather with an evil smirk.

"Oh we don't mind hurting Beldum." Said Sammy.

"Not at all." Said Maggie.

"What kind of trainer says that?" asked Feather.

"The kind I annoy!" said Beldum whop began to sing "Tubthumping"… You know that song by Chumbawamba…

"Man that's annoying." Said Feather.

"Try living with him." Said Sammy.

"It." Corrected Feather.

"Whatever." Said Sammy.

"And you forgot one thing…" said Akane.

"What?" asked Feather.

"Poison Sting!" shouted Akane using the attack.

The attack hit… however Beldum was not hurt.

"Yay! Freedom!" said Beldum floating away happily.

That's was Maggie used an unnamed Psychic attack on the Gem, turning the Fearow back to normal.

"I'll be back." Said Feather who ran off.

Mina's other self watched this fight, from the nearby trees.

"Okay… I'll give them this one." She said.

The Fearow began to fly away… but Beldum topped it.

"You know… I think you need to learn a lesson!" said Beldum, "Headbutt!"

Everyone gasped when Beldum did that.

"Since when can Beldum use Headbutt?" asked Peter.

"Iron Head!" shouted Beldum.

Everyone continued to gape.

"Okay! Where did Beldum learn that move!" said Megan.

"Zen Headbutt!" shouted Beldum.

"Okay! Where did Beldum learn all of those moves." Said Sammy twitching.

Beldum flew back down once Fearow was defeated.

"So… did I do good?" asked Beldum.

"Beldum… where did you learn that?" asked Sammy.

That's a secret." Said Beldum, "And I thought you didn't need to know… because I thought it would be fun if I didn't tell you!"

Sammy began to get angry she turned her to metal. "Why you!" she yelled out kicking it into the air…

That's when an Altaria caught it midair.

"What…" muttered Sammy twitching.

Everyone remained silent… Maggie was the one who broke the silence.

"Well someone has to say it: here we go again!" said Maggie.

Mina's other self was watching, "They're all idiots." She muttered.

And so… for the second time that day, they had to go rescue Beldum from a flying Pokémon…

Next Time: When the group (and Beth's boyfriend visiting) goes to a nice forest cafe... they learn something shocking: Not only does Megan's family run it... Megan isn't an only child and her older sister isn't exactly the nicest person. What will happen? Find out next time!


	22. Megan’s Family

A/N: The twist in this ending was not something I was originally planning... but I hope some of you will enjoy it any way. Enjoy the chapter!

Megan here… Well if you don't know about me, I'm the teams water trainer. I was dragged here by people I barely even knew at the time. Now that I know them, they're okay. Still, I just hope a certain thing never happens… otherwise I don't know what I'll do!

"What are you talking about?" asked Sammy.

"Nothing!" yelled Megan, "Star the opening!"

Chapter 22: Megan's Family

Everyone was eating breakfast… when a strange buzzing sound was heard. They turned to see what it… it was Sanji running away from Beedrill.

"Sanji!" cried Beth.

"Beth… where does your boyfriend even live… its unnatural to have that little knowable about Pokémon." Said Akane with a sweat drop.

That's when Sammy grabbed Beldum.

"You're still angry with me from last time… aren't you?" asked Beldum.

"No… of course not." Said Sammy in a dangerous tone… meaning she was still angry about Beldum.

She then tossed Beldum into the swarm of Bedrill.

"Beldum use Zen Headbutt!" shouted Sammy.

Beldum used it's new attack and plowed though the Beedrill like it was nothing. Sanji sweat dropped as he saw Beldum do that.

"Do I want to know?" asked Sanji.

"No… no you don't." said Peter with a sweat drop.

That's when Beth glomped him.

"I missed you so much." Said Beth.

"As did I." said Sanji.

"Great… it's going to be one of those days." Said Peter.

"It could be worse… Brock could be here." Said Sammy.

Megan decided to ignore this and read a guidebook. She began to sweat when she saw and entry.

"Megan what's wrong?" asked Sammy looking over her shoulder. Then saw the entry, "Oh wow that nearby! I always wanted to go there."

Sammy grabbed the guidebook.

"Hey! I was reading that!" yelled Megan.

"I've been wanting to go there for the longest time!" said Sammy, "I heard it's really good."

"What?" asked Peter.

Sammy pointed to an entry.

"The Forest Pokémon Café. A restaurant where Pokémon act like waiter and waitresses." Read Peter, "That actually sounds pretty cool. We should go for lunch."

"That's what I thinking." Said Sammy.

"As long as it's not the mountain hut maid café, I'm fine." Said Peter.

"May I ask why?" asked Sammy.

"If Mina returns to normal and finds out I went with out… she's going to kill me." Said Peter who began to shiver.

Everyone who heard sweat dropped.

"I heard the place isn't all that special." Said Megan, "I don't think we should go."

"Hey Beth! Sanji were you paying attention?" asked Sammy.

"They weren't paying attention to you." Said Akane.

Megan gritted her teeth in anger.

And so the group headed to the café.

"So you're that crazy psychic girl I heard about." Said Sanji.

"Crazy!" yelled Maggie who put Peter in a head lock, "Peter did you tell people that!"

"It's not my fault!" he whined.

Sanji sweat dropped when he saw this.

"You know what…" said Megan, "I'm going to investigate around… in case anyone from the Elemental Council is following us again."

Megan began to leave.

"If you don't tell them. I will!" said Maggie dropping Peter.

"Oh crap." Said Megan turning around, "You know?"

"I'm psychic, remember!" yelled Maggie.

Megan gritted her teeth, "Fine let's go!" she muttered.

"What's going on with her?" asked Akane.

"I cant' say… as long as long as she tells you…" said Maggie.

They arrived at the café… a handsome young man was the host, he looked around 16 and had very dark blue hair and the same color eyes as Megan.

"Welcome to the Forest Pokémon Café." Said the host , that's when he noticed Megan, "Megan! Wow! Long time no see."

"Hey… Mikey." Said Megan nervously.

The young man named Mikey looked at the group.

"They're fine I take it." Said Mikey.

"Yeah…" said Megan.

"You told them the situation." Said Mikey.

"No… I didn't…" muttered Megan.

"I see…" sighed Mikey, "I'm Michael, but everyone calls me Mikey. I'm Megan's brother."

"My family runs this place." Said Megan.

There was silence... when they realized why she didn't want to come.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Lethal Council.

"So that's how you had a battle on your day off." Said Damien with his eye twitching.

"Yeah… just bad timing." Sighed Feather.

"Okay… you know what…" said Renji, "I'm going, who wants to come with me…"

"I will have I have the weirdest feeling that something interesting is happening." Said Kenny.

"Sure… let's go." Said Renji.

Back in the Forest Pokémon Café. The group had taken seats. Megan began to introduce everyone.

"This is Akane a klutzy ninja… Maggie, she's crazy, Sammy who's a girl, Peter our group's butt monkey, Beth who falls in love with every guy she sees and Sanji… one of Beth's boy friends who knows nothing about Pokémon." Said Megan, "Oh yeah that Beldum who can talk… it belongs to Sammy, Ralts who belongs to Maggie and Smoochum who belongs to Mina who is very sick."

"That… introduction… was terrible." Said Sammy with her eye twitching.

"Sorry about that… ever since Megan was a kid she wanted to be a cook here… but she's always been bad at it so she lashed out at people." Said Mikey.

"We noticed." Muttered Sammy.

"So why didn't you want to come home?" asked Beth.

"Hey honey." Said a voice.

That's when two people showed up. One was a man with black hair while the other was a woman with dark blue hair. Both of them had deep blue eyes.

"Hi mom… hi dad." Said Megan.

"I can't believe your home." Said her mother.

"I didn't have a say in it." Said Megan.

"So I take these are your parents." Said Peter.

"Shut up…" muttered Megan.

"Big sister." Said two voices.

That's when two 4 year olds… one was a girl with dark blue hair while the other was boy who looked just like a four year old male version of Megan.

"Hey brats long time no see." Said Megan.

"These are our youngest children… Kenny and Kathy." Said Megan's mother.

"Wait… Kathy Kathi?" asked Sammy.

"Weird name." said Peter.

"Your family seems nice. Why didn't you want to return home?" asked Beth.

"Other than the whole broken dream thing…" said Beldum.

"Well, well, well looks like the pathetic loser is home." Came a voice.

They looked to see an older version of Megan standing there with a ponytail and apron.

"That's why…" said Maggie.

"Hey! I came here with my friends." Growled Megan, "So go away Clara."

"I bet they tried to run away from your food… that's why their here." Said the girl apparently named Clara.

"Actually I'm the one who cooks." Said Maggie.

"What ever…" said Clara, "But I'm possible she's the worst cook in the universe." Said Clara.

"Uh…" said Sammy, Maggie, Sanji, Peter and Beldum.

(Flashback)

In the World of Chaos, a girl named Akane Tendo was cooking when suddenly the food she was cooking came to life as a giant blob.

"I hunger for the souls of the living." Said the blob monster.

Akane Tendo yelled out "Kasumi it happened again."

(End of Flashback)

"I don't know someone who can cook soul eating blob monsters has to be a far worst cook." Said Sammy.

"Okay… what ever! I have to get back to the kitchen." Said Clara leaving for the kitchen.

"Freudian Excuse much?" asked Peter.

"You're in love with Mina." Snapped Megan.

"If only those two got along." Said Megan's mother.

"I have an idea." Said Beth, "Sanji can you teach Megan how to cook? Pretty please."

"Of course! There's no way I can say no to you." Said Sanji with his eyes exploding in hearts.

"Thank you." Said Beth happily.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Sammy.

"Exactly it's going to end a way that no one would ever except in a million years." Said Maggie.

"Is Megan going to learn Sanji's awesome cooking skillz?" asked Sammy.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Said Maggie.

There was a silence. Everyone knew it meant… no… Megan was not going to get better.

"I hate you Maggie." Said Megan.

Sometime later in the kitchen.

"So Megan… I don't know who that guy is… but I doubt he can help you." Said Clara.

Megan glared at her older sister.

"I'll have you know he's a master chef…" said Megan.

"If you say so." Said Clara with a laugh, "By the way I have a question for you."

"What?" asked Megan as she began to peel potatoes.

"How big of a Sailor Senshi fan are you because I saw the news and…" said Clara, "After all fighting evil dressed like a Sailor Senshi wanna be."

The air became tense.

"Sanji… get out… now…" said Megan dangerously.

Sanji didn't' have a chance to respond as he noticed Megan's eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

"Hydro Pump!" she shouted blasting him out of the room.

Outside they saw Sanji was blasted out of the room.

"I take it Megan used one of her Pokémon to get you out the kitchen." Said Megan's mother.

"I guess you can say that." Said Sanji.

"Pokémon is one of the reason why those can't get along. Clara is a Electric type trainer while as you know Megan loves water types." Explained Megan's mother.

"So are you a type specific trainer as well?" asked Sammy already knowing the answer.

"I'm a grass type trainer." Said Megan's mother, "They always seem so calm to me."

"And when I grow up I'm going to be a Ghost Type trainer!" said Kathy.

"That's sweet." Said Beth looking at Kathy.

"Don't you think it's strange that my mom and sisters have a certain a love for a single type?" asked Mikey.

"Yes… strange…" said Akane sifting her eyes.

Back in the kitchen.

"How did you find out!" yelled Megan.

"You think I would recognize my own little sister?" asked Clara with an evil smirk.

"You didn't tell the others did you." Said Megan.

"No I deiced to keep it our little secret." Said Clara.

"What do you want from me?" asked Megan.

"I have to think about it." Said Clara.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Said Megan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Clara.

"Just drop it." Said Megan.

"Tell me what you mean! Now!" said Clara.

"Do you really want to know…" said Megan, "Then again that doesn't matter your life is danger along with mom's and Kathy and you're the only one aware of it."

"What are you saying?" asked Clara.

"The enemies we fight are different than the Sailor Senshi. We are decedents of an ancient clan or something… and my enemies… wants to kill every single decedent they can." Said Megan, "And I just happen to have been one of the ones who discovered our clan's power and now I have to fight them for the hope of everyone… I'm just fighting to protect mom and Kathy okay… but if you know what good for you… just avoid me after here on out…"

"You trying to protect me…. Aren't you?" asked Clara.

"No… no…" said Megan.

That's when there were several explosions out side.

"What was that?" asked Clara.

"Stay in here!" said Megan.

In the main restaurant.

"Please let be the Rainbow Brigade…" muttered Sammy.

"No chance." Said Maggie.

Megan ran though.

"Sanji! Peter! Make sure they stay in no matter what." Said Megan.

They got outside to find many of those Pokémon Monsters with Kenny (the villain) and Renji.

"So you are here… that's good." Said Kenny (the villain).

"Why is it saying (the villain) after Kenny's name?" asked Renji.

"Let's just ignore it." Said Kenny (the villain).

"All right everyone! Change!" yelled Sammy.

They went into the bushes and came out a few seconds later.

"I to the hand of it." Said Maggie.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm not in a good mood today." Said Megan.

"That's interesting." Said Kenny (the villain) looking at a strange computer on his wrist, "There are three inside… that never awakened their powers."

Megan paled.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"We can't let them get away…" said Renji.

That's when several big Pokémon that were mutated appeared and used string shot on the Neo Pokémon Guardians.

"Oh no…" cried Megan.

"Oh I get it! Clara's going to awaken her powers and join us." Said Sammy.

"Good guess… but no…" said Maggie.

That's when several more Pokémon Monsters jumped though the windows and grabbed both Megan's mother and Kathy.

"Why you!" yelled Sanji kicking the gem of the one that grabbed Kathy… shattering it. Turning the Pokémon back to normal.

"Help!" cried Megan's mother.

That's when there was a lighting bolt hitting the gems. Turning them back into Pokémon. Everyone turned to see Clara and a Raichu.

"All right! Raichu! Hit the gems!" said Clara, "That's how you get rid of them right?"

"Yeah…" said Peter.

"All right!" said Clara.

That's was when one of the Pokémon monster used String shot on her mouth. And began to carry her away.

"Why you!" yelled Sanji.

That's when the same monster used String Shot on Sanji's legs.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

That was when Clara was brought outside.

"Well, well… your power seems to be of the Electric variety." Said the Kenny (the villain).

"That's pretty cool… but too bad you have to die." Said Renji.

"Stop it! It's my sister!" cried Megan.

"Oh… that's a shame…" said Kenny (the villain).

Renji pulled of a knife.

Mina's other self watched.

"I guess I have to stop this." She sighed.

"Stop this now!" she cried out.

That's when Megan began to glow. So much there was a pillar of blue light.

Mina's other self stopped.

"No way…" she whispered.

Those watching inside the restraint were shocked.

"What's happening?" asked Mikey.

"Damn it… not again…" muttered Peter.

Outside…

"Damn it! This again!" yelled Kenny (the villain).

When the light died down, not only was the string shot gone but Megan looked older, she had blue streaks in her hair… not only that but it was no longer Megan but Megan's other self.

"This is just what you were referring to… right?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah…" sighed Maggie, "But unlike Mina, it's a good thing."

That was when Megan's other self called out "Water Spout!"

Water rose to the sky and hit every single Pokémon Monster on the Gem destroying them turning them back.

"Leave her alone now!" order Megan's other self.

Renji dropped Clara and the two ran for it.

"So… you think that it will be like Ice Guardian?" asked Kenny (the Villain).

"I have no idea… but it she is… the better for us." Said Renji.

Back in front of the Café, Maggie used some of psychic attack to get rid of all the String Shot.

"You could have done earlier you know!" yelled Akane.

"Yeah… but I didn't' want to…" said Maggie, "Just watch."

That was when Mina's other self jumped down.

"I had to no idea you would awaken." Said Mina's other self with a smirk.

"I'm not like you." Said Megan's other self, she took a breath, "I prefer a symbolic relationship with Megan… unlike you! You have to give Mina back her body! It's wrong!"

Mina's other self glared at Megan.

"We maybe equals… but I don't think we're going to get along." Said Mina's other self.

"I know that…" mutter Megan's other self.

"Just do me one favor…. Those other three… the ones that should be involved… get rid of them." Said Mina's other self.

"No." said Megan's other self, "They have every right to fight them… you have to understand that."

Mina's other self gritted her teeth and left.

Megan's other self then clones her eyes and collapsed. Fortunately Maggie caught her in time.

"What's happening to her?" asked Clara.

"It's a long story." Said Maggie, "A long story."

Meanwhile on some breach Megan woke up. She found herself in the middle of a lake on a small island.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"This is your inner world." Said a voice.

She saw her other self and began to freak.

"Oh no! Oh no! I don't want to end up like Mina!" cried Megan.

"Don't worry… I'm not an Ice Other Self… I'm different." Said Megan's' other self.

"Then what's going to happen?" asked Megan.

"Don't worry… I'm your side." Said Megan's' other self, "If you need it, I'll take over. But it's only when desperate time calls for desperate measures situation. I want us to live together in harmony. Okay."

"Okay…" said Megan slowly.

"Good." Said Megan's other self.

Megan once again woke up… she found her self in a blue bedroom. "This is my old bedroom." She said.

She went thought a hallway which connected to the front of the restaurant.

"So that's what happening." Said Maggie.

Everyone remained silent.

"So it's going to be like that girl Mina." Said Clara.

"No…" said Maggie, "Her other self is different."

"So you told them everything." Said Megan.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

Megan noticed her backpack.

"I'm leaving." She said coldly.

"You shouldn't do that! You should at least talk to your sister! I mean I was awakened." Megan's other self's voce echoed though her head.

Megan stopped…

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"There's a voice in my head." Said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Maggie, "You are able to talk to you other self mentally."

"Oh great why me…" sighed Megan.

"I think I know what the problem is." Said Clara, "She wants to talk to me."

"Oh yeah what about it." Said Megan.

"Oh come on… you know why…" said Clara with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Megan.

"I think you did that to save my life." Said Clara.

"Yeah… right… That wasn't the reason…" said Megan lying though her teeth, "I'm leaving."

Megan's parents and Mikey couldn't help but to smile as she left.

"I can't believe it…" said Mikey.

"I know…" said Megan's father, "They're relationship… it improved."

Sometime later Megan waited on a rock, the Neo Pokémon Guardians, their Pokémon and Peter arrived.

"Where Sanji?" asked Megan.

"He had to part ways." Said Beth with a blush.

"I wanted to thank him for trying to teach me how to cook." Said Megan.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left like that." Said Akane.

They continued on their way.

"I wasn't awake during that time… so id my other self get with Mina's?" asked Megan.

"…" was everyone else's response.

"So I take it as a no." said Megan.

"I know I was hopping that she would be able to talk some sense into her." Said Peter, "Because I can't seem to figure out that hint Maggie keeps giving."

"Okay… it time for the second hint." Said Maggie.

Everyone looked at Maggie.

"It's Sleeping Beauty." Said Maggie.

There was a salience.

"What's the next one The Little Mermaid?" asked Peter.

Maggie sighed…

"Well I guess your not going to figure it out any time soon." Said Maggie.

"I know what it is." Echoed Megan's other else.

"What?" thought Megan.

She heard her other self giggle, "Just think about those two stories…" she said.

Megan sighed…

Meanwhile back at the Café, Clara was cooking for some costumers, she looked up to the ceiling.

"Next time Megan comes over… I'm going to apologize…" thought Clara, "after all… for what she doing for everyone… it take courage… much more courage than I have…"

And so Megan gained a lot that day… although she too gained an inner self. It was nothing to saving Mina. But only time will if Peter is able to figure out the meaning of Maggie's hints.

Next Time: Peter is sick of all these vague hints so he demands for another. When Maggie tells him it he does something and figures out what she means. What is it? Find out next time!


End file.
